Dans l'ombre
by MPtoux
Summary: Rencontre imprévisible aux conséquences inattendue. Présence de tcest. Vous êtes prévenus. Petite précision : l'histoire se passe dans l'univers 2014/2016 et plus précisément entre les deux films.
1. Rencontre Nocturne

**Bonjour à tous ! Je publie ici ma première fanfiction alors, svp, soyez indulgent.** **Bien évidemment, je ne possède pas TMNT (ce ne serait pas de refus, pourtant...)** **_**

La nuit tombe sur une petite bourgade perdue en pleine campagne.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignent une à une dans les maisons et que les volets se ferment pour la nuit, la porte d'un pavillon luxueux s'ouvre silencieusement.

Une jeune fille brune s'en échappe rapidement. Elle est vêtue d'une brassière de sport et d'un short court, les baskets aux pieds et ses longs cheveux bouclés sont attachés en queue de cheval. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, elle met la musique de son IPhone en marche et se met à courir.

Elle fait cela plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle en a besoin. Si elle le pouvait, elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde, ainsi.

Rageusement, la demoiselle accélère la cadence et court droit devant elle, sans prêter attention aux chemins empruntés. La musique engourdie son cerveau, l'effort broie ses muscles. Elle n'est plus que sensation. Elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Soudain, alors que sa playliste se termine, elle s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle. L'ombre des arbres la menaçe, l'obscurité progresse, si bien qu'elle ne reconnaît pas le lieu où elle se trouve. Elle était pourtant persuadée de connaître les alentours comme sa poche.

L'angoisse la saisie lentement alors qu'elle prend conscience qu'elle va devoir appeler à l'aide. Se saisissant de son téléphone, ses yeux vairons parcourent son répertoire à la recherche d'un nom en particulier. Elle voit l'heure qu'il est et se mord les lèvres : elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

La tonalité sonne deux fois avant de se couper. Pas de réseau.

\- Merde !

Rebroussant chemin, elle avance prudemment et parcourt quelques mètres. Son pied rencontre une résistance avant de lâcher soudainement. Avec un cri étouffé, la jeune fille se retrouve coincé dans un filet, en haut d'un arbre, et sans avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

A l'instant même où elle ouvre la bouche pour crier à l'aide, un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle et, juste après, une voix rauque s'adresse à elle, sarcastique :

\- Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? On a fait bonne pêche, ce soir !

Se retournant brusquement, la captive ne peut qu'apercevoir une masse sombre.

\- Libérez-moi ou vous allez comprendre votre douleur !

Elle est terrifiée mais le bluff reste sa seule arme.

 _Pas très futé_ , pense-t-elle alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas l'identité de son agresseur.

Un rire joyeux résonne dans l'arbre, face à elle mais, là encore, ses yeux ne rencontre que l'obscurité.

\- Hey les gars ! On a trouvé la jumelle de Raph' !

\- La ferme, Mikey !, grogne le premier. Coupe la corde au lieu de débiter tes conneries !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une partie du filet fut coupé, faisant atterrir la demoiselle dans ses bras musclés.

L'un et l'autre furent comme étonnés de se retrouver nez à nez. L'un par la beauté du regard asymétrique de la jeune fille, reflété par la lune ; l'autre par la douceur avec laquelle cette montagne de muscles l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle s'attendait à s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

Un raclement de gorge les ramène brusquement à la réalité. Brutalement, l'inconnu repose l'adolescente à terre, dos à lui, passe un bras en travers de sa poitrine et pose un objet froid et pointu sur sa gorge. Elle ne peut que reculer contre son torse dur comme le roc pour tenter de se soustraire à ce qui est, incontestablement, une arme.

\- Que fais-tu par ici ?, demande une troisième voix, plus douce que la première mais aussi froide que le pôle Nord tout entier.

\- Je... Je me suis perdue, balbutie l'intéressée.

Terrorisée, elle tremble de tous ses membres. Une lampe torche est braquée sur son visage alors qu'une quatrième voix, timide mais claire, résonne à sa gauche :

\- Elle dit la vérité, elle est terrifiée.

 _Bon sang mais combien sont-ils ?_

Un soupire se fait entendre face à elle.

\- On l'embarque. Raph', tu t'en charges. Mikey et Donnie, ouvrez la marche. Je couvre vos arrières.

Sourd aux supplications de l'adolescente, son ravisseur range son arme et lui bande les yeux avant de la soulever, presque délicatement. Sans un mot et sans un bruit, les quatre individus disparaissent dans la nuit avec leur fardeau.


	2. Présentations en bonnes et dues formes

**Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plus ! Quel plaisir !** **Lolita Queen : oui, il y a un OC. Et oui, son regard est «asymétrique» car elle a les yeux vairons. j'essaye au max d'éviter les répétitions et les redondances alors je suis obligé de ruser ! :p** **Caroaimezoe : nous avons le même pairing favori mais... ai-je voulu m'y conformer ? surpriiiiise ! Je suis un peu nerveuse, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les OC mais, crois-moi, ça vaut le coup de l'endurer pour la suite ! Je suis un peu scotchée : qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à un OC/Don ? oO**

Le trajet semble étonnamment court à l'adolescente et, lorsque les bras puissants la libèrent, c'est pour la déposer dans un fauteuil grinçant. La captive fait le mouvement d'ôter le bandeau mais une main froide arrête son geste.

\- Tu... devrais le garder, murmure la voix timide.

\- Pourquoi ?, proteste l'adolescente.

\- Oui, pourquoi Leo ?, enchaîne la voix de baryton du dénommé «Raph'», moqueur. Tu es celui qui veut absolument nous cacher à la face du monde mais tu ramènes une inconnue ici, chez nous !

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, gros malin ? Que je la laisse se perdre en forêt, en pleine nuit et sans moyen de communication ?

Le ton monte de plus en plus entre les deux hommes et la curiosité l'emporte. Retirant son bandeau, la jeune fille observe ses ravisseurs.

Quatre gigantesques... hommes ? Aliens ? Monstres ? Se trouvent devant elle. Ils sont à la fois extrêmement semblables et foncièrement différents. Immenses et verts, ils portent des espèces de protubérences sur le dos comme des... carapace ? Oh merde ! Des tortues géantes qui parlent et... se disputent ? C'est surréaliste.

Les deux êtres qui se chamaillent, Leo et Raph', devine l'humaine, se ressemblent beaucoup. Elle reconnaît Raph' à sa voix rauque et à sa stature : il est, sans conteste, le plus impressionnant des quatre. Plus grand, plus musclé, il porte un treillis sombre et un bandana rouge couvre le haut de son visage. Seuls ses yeux émeraudes sont visibles par les orifices qui y sont percés. A chacune de ses hanches pendent des armes étranges en trident.

Son rival, Leo, est légèrement plus petit. Son bandeau bleu cache mal ses yeux de même couleur, percés d'agacement. Il est le seul a arboré un plastron en bambous et 2 épées ornent sa carapace, maintenues par des sangles.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, qui semble être un salon issu des années 30, un troisième énergumène joue avec des nunchakus. Il est le plus petit des quatre mais n'est pas en reste, niveau musculature. Ses yeux bleus tranchent avec la couleur orange de son bandeau et sa tenue, un mélange étrange entre sportswear et hippie, le fait l'identifier comme l'original du groupe : Mikey.

Le dernier est donc, logiquement, le dénommé «Donnie». Aussi grand que Raph', il est beaucoup plus fin et porte tout un attirail sur le dos tandis que, sur son crâne, un nombre impressionnant de lentilles, sortes de lunettes high-tech, attendent d'être utilisées. Sur son nez, presque inexistant, de véritables lunettes grossissent légèrement ses yeux gris acier. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Donnie recule vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Les gars, on a un problème...

Le silence se fait brusquement. Quatre paires d'yeux convergent vers la jeune fille qui se lève et recule.

\- Quel genre de... choses êtes-vous ?

Raph' fond sur la jeune humaine. Sourd aux protestations, il envoie Mikey bouler d'un coup d'épaule.

Comprenant son erreur, l'adolescente se recroqueville quand le poing de la créature vient percuter le mur derrière elle, frôlant sa joue.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, gamine ?, gronde-t-il.

\- Non, non !, répond-t-elle précipitamment. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas... vous ne semblez pas tout à fait... humain.

Elle prononce ce dernier mot avec crainte, espérant ne pas l'avoir plus offensé. Levant les yeux vers son étrange visage, leurs regards s'accrochent. De longues minutes s'écoulent, silencieuses. La voix de Leo, à sa droite, rompt le charme.

\- Laisse la respirer, Raph', intime-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Ça commence à devenir gênant.

Comme s'il venait de s'électrocuter, l'intéressé s'écarte d'un bond en marmonant. Prenant la main de son invité, Leo la dirige vers ses semblables.

\- Je suis l'aîné, Leonardo, et voici mes frères : Raphaël, notre bad boy ; Donatello, le petit génie de la famille ; et Michelangelo qui est... C'est Mikey. Tu comprendras rapidement.

S'approchant furtivement, ce dernier bondit sur sa carapace.

\- Il veut dire que je suis le plus cool de la bande, ma jolie !

Il lui lance un sourire qui se veut charmeur avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Woooooh ! T'as des yeux magnifiques ! M'étonne pas que tu fasses une fixette, Raph' !

La seconde qui suit, un projectile non identifié percute son crâne, le faisant tomber lourdement.

Avec un soupire résigné, Donatello reconduit l'adolescente au sofa avant de lui demander :

\- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Cassandre, murmure-t-elle.

\- Bien, Cassandre, continue-t-il, nous sommes enchantés de te connaitre. Pour te répondre, nous sommes des tortues, biologiquement parlant, mais nous avons mutté pour une raison bien trop complexe à énoncer ici et... ah, oui ! Nous sommes des ninjas également.

Un éclat de rire s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle s'est fait enlever par quatre tortues mutantes ninjas. Voilà une excuse qui ne risque pas d'être prise au sérieux par son père...

Son rire s'étrangle lorsqu'elle entend Raphaël grogner et le voit tourner comme un lion en cage.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Mais la situation est tellement... étrange ! Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous poser de problèmes. Ramenez-moi et je promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

Les quatre frères se regardent, gênés. Leo finit par faire un pas en avant, se grattant la nuque.

\- On ne peut pas bouger d'ici pour l'instant. Nous te ramènerons demain matin à l'aube.

Cassandre fronce les sourcils mais avant qu'elle ne pose la moindre question, Leo reprend :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable mais...

\- Leo !, le coupe Michelangelo. Il est hors de question qu'une princesse dorme sur un vieu canapé défoncé ! En revanche, mon lit...

La claque retentissante qu'il prend derrière la tête le fait glapir de douleur et se tourner vers le responsable.

\- Soit pas jaloux, Raph' ! Elle est trop délicate pour une brute comme toi.

L'ignorant, la tortue en rouge se tourne vers Leo.

\- Mikey a raison, râle-t-il. Pas question que je dorme pendant qu'une étrangère erre dans la maison. Elle n'a qu'à prendre ma chambre.

Sans un regard pour l'humaine, Raphaël sort en claquant la porte. Un silence médusé s'installe pendant que les trois tortues restantes se regardent, interdites. Donatello reprend ses esprits le premier et conduit Cassandre à l'étage.

\- Tu es chanceuse. Même à nous, ce sanctuaire nous est interdit...


	3. Cauchemar

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! voici un nouveau chapitre et une petite question l'accompagne : trouvez-vous mes chapitres trop courts ? j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont un peu...** **Du coup, celui-ci est un peu plus long.** **Pour la suite, on descend !**

Cassandre glisse un regard sur la pièce. Une chambre simple mais propre l'accueille. Sur le mur de droite, une bibliothèque fournie fait face à un lit double impeccablement bordé. C'est alors qu'elle se sent gênée. Elle, encore transpirante dans ses vêtements de sport poisseux, ne peut pas dormir dans le lit d'un autre.

\- Hum... Donatello ?

\- Appelles-moi juste «Donnie».

\- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ?

\- Oh ! Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Suis-moi.

La tortue à lunettes la conduit dans une salle de bain cosy où une douche à l'italienne côtoie une baignoire ancienne semblant sortir d'un autre siècle. Alors que son guide s'éclipse, elle le retient, les joues rouges :

\- Excuses-moi de te demander ça mais... je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange...

Les yeux aciers s'agrandissent de surprise avant de contempler avec ostentation le parquet usé.

\- Je... Hum... On va s'arranger.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille se déteste de ses habits sales et entre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau brûlante ruisselant sur son corps nu la détend mais son esprit, lui, tourne à plein régime.

Depuis combien de temps cette fratrie de tortues géantes ninjas se cache-t-elle dans cette forêt ? Et comment de telles créatures peuvent-elles exister ? Elles ressemblent à un mix douteux entre humain et tortue... Comment sont-elles nées ? Dans un laboratoire ?

Soupirant, elle finit par abandonner ce questionnement stérile. Dès demain, ils la ramèneraient chez elle et elle n'entendrait plus parler d'eux. Son coeur se serre à cette idée : son quotidien reprendrait là où il s'était arrêté.

L'adolescente sort de la douche, s'essuie et se vêt d'un peignoir de bain blanc accroché à une patère. Gênée par sa nudité sous ce vêtement précaire, elle sort tout de même de la pièce pour chercher un de ses hôtes. Elle trouve Leonardo dans la cuisine, se préparant un thé. Il lui jette un discret coup d'oeil.

\- Mikey et Donnie ne devraient plus tarder. Tu as faim ?

Elle secoue la tête et suit la tortue au bandeau bleu jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installent sur le canapé pour regarder le journal télévisé. Assise à une distance respectable, Cassandre observe, le plus discrètement possible, cet être étrange si civilisé et sauvage à la fois. Rapidement embarrassée par le silence entre eux, l'humaine décide de retourner dans la chambre qu'on lui a alloué.

A l'étage, elle aperçoit la porte de la chambre de Raphaël ouverte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décide d'aller à sa rencontre mais, sur le point de toquer à la porte, le propriétaire des lieux surgit.

Il glisse son corps massif hors de la pièce et la détaille, les lèvres pincées. Son peignoir, légèrement desserré, dévoile la naissance de ses seins et le haut de sa cuisse. Il lui tourne le dos.

\- Ne dérange rien, bougonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Michelangelo et Donatello débarquent bruyamment. Enfin, surtout Mikey, incapable de se réguler.

\- Hey ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! En passant, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Raph' ? Il galopait comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Cassandre sourit face à l'énergie de la tortue. Discrètement, Donnie pose les vêtements sur le lit.

\- J'espère que c'est la bonne taille. Viens, Mikey.

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, il le saisit par la carapace et le traîne à sa suite.

……………

 _C'est par précaution. UNIQUEMENT par précaution._

Du moins, Raphaël rentre de s'en convaincre avec énergie.

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre, la carapace appuyée au tronc, il suit des yeux la jeune fille déambulant dans sa chambre. Il la voit examiner les vêtements apportés par ses frères puis manque de tomber de sa branche. Sans même penser à fermer les rideaux ou les volets, elle vient d'ôter son peignoir.

Incapable de détourner les yeux, il ne peut qu'apercevoir son corps : sa poitrine un peu trop petite, son ventre plat, ses hanches généreuses, sa chevelure balayant son dos tandis qu'elle enfile un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. Secouant la tête, le ninja saute au bas de l'arbre. Il a vu, pour la première fois, le corps d'une femme. D'une vrai femme. Pas une de ces poupées plastiques des magazines. Il aurait préféré ne pas être dans la peau d'un voyeur à ce moment-là...

……………

Une fois vêtue d'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand qui ferait une parfaite chemise de nuit, Cassandre laisse son regard planer sur la chambre de son hôte. La bibliothèque, remplie de classiques de la littérature, la fascine. Elle pousse même un cri de joie en découvrant un carnet à croquis, représentant en grande partie la vie quotidienne des frères. Elle observe les dessins d'un étonnant réalisme. Donatello regardant avec application dans un microscope, un crayon dans une main, une tasse dans l'autre. Mikey effectuant une figure sur un skate à réacteurs. Leo, katanas à la main, en une pose martiale absolument époustouflante.

Avec un baillement sonore, l'adolescente éteint la lumière, se glisse dans les draps frais et s'endort immédiatement.

3h03 du matin. Cassandre se réveille en sursaut.

Elle a chaud. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer. S'habillant rapidement d'un short en jean lui arrivant mi-cuisse et d'un débardeur blanc, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée. Avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, Raphaël surgit, la menaçant de ses armes. Il baisse sa garde lorsqu'il la reconnaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La gorge sèche, la jeune fille pointe la porte d'entrée du doigt. D'un signe de tête, il lui intime de sortir. Obéissante, elle avance sous le porche de bois et va s'assoir sur un banc, posé près de la porte.

Quelques minutes passent avant que la voix sourde du géant n'intervienne.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répond-elle en secouant la tête. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

Il hausse les épaules sans la regarder.

\- J'ai le sommeil léger, ment-il.

Pour être franc, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil, encore sous le choc de la vision qu'il avait eu de la jeune humaine.

\- Comment ça s'appelle ?

Surpris, Raphaël sort de ses pensées pour suivre le regard de Cassandre, posé sur sa hanche.

\- Ça ?, sourit-il. C'est un saï.

Il jongle avec quelques secondes avant de le lui présenter sur le plat de sa main à trois doigts. Il le range d'un mouvement sec en la voyant esquisser un geste vers l'objet.

\- Il faut être initié pour pouvoir jouer avec.

\- Apprends-moi.

Le ninja se plante face à elle, le regard sévère.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit en 5 minutes ?

\- Tu sais te battre, non ? Juste une prise ? s'il-te-plaît...

Les yeux inquisiteurs de la tortue ne la quitte pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour... me défendre. Au cas où on... m'agresserait.

A chaque mot qu'elle prononce, elle sent les doutes de Raphaël augmenter, réduisant sa propre voix à un simple souffle.

Sans un mot, il descend les marches du porche et se tourne vers l'humaine, trop intimidée pour bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?, grogne-t-il, bourru.

Un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, Cassandre le rejoint sans hésitation. Elle a le souffle coupé lorsqu'il la place dos à lui, plaquée contre son plastron. Il lui indique comment placer ses pieds puis, glissant ses grandes mains sur les siennes, il la guide pour lui montrer les mouvements à effectuer.

Ainsi, 2h durant, il lui fait répéter les mêmes gestes, encore et encore. D'abord à ses côtés puis face à face. Enfin, il l'oblige à l'envoyer à terre mais devant un tel adversaire, elle échoue inévitablement. Épuisée, elle va s'effondrer sur les marches du porche.

-Déjà fatiguée ?, rit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard de biais. Alors qu'elle est éreintée, il transpire à peine. Les coudes sur les genoux, penché en avant, il joue distraitement avec une brindille, le regard dans le vague.

\- Raph'...

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce que je peux... te toucher ?

Choqué, le ninja fixe l'adolescente avec des yeux ronds. Puis, pendant une grande inspiration, il lui tend sa main en détournant le regard.

\- Fais... fais comme tu veux...

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, elle prend délicatement la main imposante et l'examine. Gigantesque, sa paume fait quasiment la taille de la main de l'humaine et est dotée de trois doigts épais. Une bande de combat l'enserre alors la jeune fille remonte son regard sur son avant-bras où la peau, étonnamment douce, est recouverte de fines écailles d'un vert profond.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, gronde-t-il en retirant son bras d'un geste brusque.

Relevant vivement la tête, Cassandre remarque ses lèvres pincées, ses mâchoires serrées et ses poings aux jointures blanchies.

\- Non !, proteste-t-elle en lui faisant face. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Ses mains effleurent son visage reptilien avant de descendre sur ses épaules, provoquant un frisson chez la tortue.

\- Ta peau est si fine par endroit et si épaisse à d'autres. Comme une armure naturelle... mais tu as tellement de cicatrices.

Ce disant, ses doigts suivent une rayure de son plastron.

Là encore, Raphaël tressaille. Ses mains viennent accrocher le rebord de la marche où il est assis. Devant lui, une humaine - jolie de surcroît - le touche sans peur ni dégoût.

D'un coté, il est tellement gêné qu'il a envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il prie d'ailleurs pour que son visage en feu ne se remarque pas.

D'autre part, il est tétanisé et n'ose pas faire un geste, de peur de l'effrayer.

\- Pourquoi ?, chuchote-t-il, désorienté.

Elle croise son regard émeraude où un flot d'émotions se succèdent. Elle est tellement petite qu'ils font la même taille, ainsi.

\- Je suis passionnée de biologie, répond-elle, penaude.

Inconsciemment, ses doigts continuent leur course le long du plastron de Raphaël. Il les lui saisie brusquement.

\- Arrêtes, lui intime-t-il d'une voix voilée.


	4. Retour au bercail

Dans la cuisine, Leonardo observe son frère par la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il sourit. Il sait que la présence de l'humaine le perturbe sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Probablement car c'est une situation qu'il ne peut pas régler par la force.

Lui, si vaillant, impulsif et téméraire trouve en cette fille un ennemi plus que redoutable. S'inquiétant cependant de sa clairvoyance, il décide d'aller lui parler.

Ouvrant la porte, le leader se retrouve face à un spectacle que la large carapace de son cadet dissimulait : Raphaël se faisant caresser le plastron par leur invitée. Totalement dans leur bulle, ils n'ont même pas remarqué sa présence. Soudainement, l'impulsif ninja saisit les mains de Cassandre en lui intimant d'arrêter. En ayant vu bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, il s'éclaircit la gorge, décidé à signaler sa présence.

D'un bond, Cassandre se recule, les mains cachées dans son dos, rouge comme une pivoine tandis que son vis à vis saute sur ses pieds, lui faisant face.

\- Ah, Leo, le salut-il en passant une main dans sa nuque. Ça... hum... Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

L'aîné plisse les yeux. Depuis quand Raphaël lui parle-t-il avec hésitation ?

\- Suffisamment, répond-il stoïquement.

Et, alors que la jeune fille rougit encore plus, Raphaël serre les poings, la gêne rapidement remplacée par la rage. Il bouscule son frère de l'épaule, refuse le petit déjeuner que lui propose Mikey et file s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il en fait 5 fois le tour en rageant contre ce malade du contrôle de Leo.

 _Pour qui se prend-il ? Je ne suis pas idiot !_

Il SAIT qu'il ne doit pas se lier à elle ; que ça les mettrait tous en danger, elle comprise. Pour autant, il avait été incapable de refuser sa demande. Pas avec la peur qu'il a lu dans ses yeux.

S'étendant sur son lit, les effluves de son parfum lui sautent au visage. Il inspire profondément en ferment les yeux, la sensation de ces doigts légers le brûlant encore.

Les mains derrières la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, il se demande encore pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ?

Leo ne lui aurait rien refusé mais serait resté aussi impassible qu'une statue. Donnie aurait été trop intimidé pour oser aller contre son désir. Quant à Mikey, trop heureux de l'aubaine, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Le cueillant par surprise, le sommeil l'engloutit.

……………

Le leader soupire en entendant la porte claquer. Puis, reportant son attention sur l'humaine, il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu as faim ? Les crêpes de Mikey sont les meilleurs de la région.

Et Cassandre dut admettre que c'était vrai. A table, discutant à bâtons rompus avec trois tortues mutante, la jeune fille se découvre une passion commune avec Donatello : la biologie. Et, particulièrement, la génétique ; l'origine de ses yeux vairons l'ayant toujours fascinée.

Le repas terminé, Michelangelo se lève, une assiette pleine de crêpes en main.

\- Je vais voir si Raph' a faim.

\- Laisses-le, Mikey, l'interrompt Donatello. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

\- A cause de moi ? demande l'adolescente, gênée.

Les trois tortues se lancent des regards embarrassés.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter de cela, commence Leo, se voulant rassurant.

\- Il est probable que ton apparition soit un élément déclencheur, continue Donnie d'un ton docte. Cependant, on ne peut affirmer avec certitude que tu y soit pour quelque chose à proprement parlé...

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes pas ! ajoute Mikey. De nous tous, Raph' a toujours été le plus violent.

\- Rebel, renchérit Leo.

\- Et imprévisible, termine Donnie.

La jeune fille hoche la tête en silence. Malgré le tableau quelque peu effrayant qu'ils dépeignent de leur frère, elle sent leur amusement. Se moquent-ils d'elle ?

\- Cependant, reprend Leo en la fixant, Raphaël est un excellent combattant, honorable et fiable. Et il ne laisse personne en arrière.

Cassandre sourit. Ainsi l'impressionnant et colérique Raphaël ne peut résister à une demoiselle en détresse. Elle surprend le regard inquisiteur du leader et aperçoit une lueur dans l'iris saphir sans parvenir à déterminer s'il s'agit de méfiance ou de la colère.

Trop vite, Leonardo donne le signal du départ. D'abords étonnée par l'absence du ninja rouge, elle se fait surprendre lorsque Donatello la prend dans ses bras, à l'instar de Raphaël, la veille.

\- Hey ! C'est mon tour, Dude !

\- Hors de question, tu risques de la faire tomber, malhabile comme tu es, réplique distraitement le génie. Désolé, Cassandre, ce sera plus rapide et moins fatiguant pour toi.

L'intéressée acquiesce et s'accroche au cou de la tortue, surprise par sa musculature sèche mais qui la soulève sans efforts.

Le trajet du retour est plus long et, le jour se levant, la jeune fille peut observer ses compagnons. Ils sont diablement rapides pour des êtres supposément lents. Ils courent à travers la forêt, esquivant branches et obstacles avec une agilité à couper le souffle.

La petite troupe pénètre silencieusement dans le village, passant par les toits dès que possible. Sur ses indications, les tortues déposent l'adolescente devant chez elle.

Avant de les quitter, elle a un sourire pour chacun d'eux.

\- Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas : votre secret est bien gardé.

……………

Cassandre se faufile chez elle avec reluctance et, rasant les murs, va directement dans sa chambre.

Elle a juste le temps de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les couvertures que Fanny, sa soeur adoptive, débarque sans frapper. Il était moins une...

\- T'es encore couchée ? Quelle fainéante tu fais ! Dépêche toi de préparer le petit déj' pendant ma douche !

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, Fanny sort de la pièce. L'adolescente soupire : sa soeur n'a visiblement pas la moindre idée de la nuit qu'elle vient de passer.

Elle se lève en grimaçant, des courbatures se faisant déjà sentir suite à l'entraînement musclé que Raphaël lui a fait subir. Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner et s'être habillée, la jeune fille sort le plus rapidement possible de chez elle. Elle se rend à l'arrêt de bus tout en évitant soigneusement ses congénères humains.

La journée passe comme toutes les précédentes : entre bousculades, insultes, moqueries et ignorance. Cassandre, malgré sa douceur, a souvent été rejetée par ses semblables. Avant sa mort, sa mère se faisait un devoir de la réconforter chaque soir, lui disant que sa particularité faisait d'elle un être unique et extraordinaire. Demain, cela fera 5 ans. 5 ans qu'elle doit se débrouiller seule.

Elle ne veut pas être unique. Elle veut être comme tout le monde. Avoir des amis, sortir, connaître l'amour... et être aimé en retour.

La journée touche à sa fin et c'est sans soulagement que la jeune fille se dirige vers le bus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser un pied sur la première marche, un bras la tire en arrière et la plaque contre le métal froid.

Un jeune homme bond aux yeux bleus lui fait face. Un rictus haineux déforme ses traits, pourtant fins.

\- Alors, le monstre, toujours en vie ?, crache-t-il. Veilles à ne pas oublier notre petit tête à tête, demain...

La semaine dernière, ce voyou l'avait menacé avec ses copains, exigeant qu'elle leur remette toutes ses économies le mercredi suivant. Jusqu'à la veille, elle pensait leur obéir.

\- Rien ne te dit que je serais présente, Kevin.

Son propre courage l'étonne. La main glaciale de l'adolescent s'écrase sur sa trachée sans un mot. La menace est suffisamment claire. Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux lorsqu'il consent à relâcher la pression de ses doigts.

En rentrant chez elle, son père, déjà ivre, remarque les ecchymoses sur son cou et les prend pour des suçons.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'endort, le dos endolori, Cassandre jure de ne plus se laisser faire par ses harceleurs.

……………

Le lendemain passe comme tous les autres jours. A une exception près : Cassandre ne donnera pas ce qu'il veut à Kevin. Elle est déterminée à louper le bus pour éviter la confrontation. Devant l'immédiateté de la situation, tout courage l'a fui.

Courant à perdre haleine dans des rues qu'elle connaît mal, la jeune fille finit par pénètrer dans une ruelle étroite. Épuisée, elle s'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'un rire mauvais lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dis donc, tu cours vite, l'anomalie ! Mais merci d'avoir fait en sorte qu'on passe un moment... intime.

Cassandre voit, horrifiée, Kevin et quatre de ses amis l'encercler. Elle se mord la lèvre. Habituellement, ils sont deux ou trois. Pas cinq !

Malgré tout, la jeune fille positionne ses pieds comme lui a appris Raphaël. Elle n'a pas à attendre longtemps : Kevin s'approche et tente de l'attraper à la gorge, comme la veille. D'un mouvement vif, elle lui saisit le poignet, passe sous son bras et l'envoie bouler à terre. Pourtant, avant même de pouvoir se réjouir de sa réussite, deux paires de bras la saisissent et un coup de poing dans l'estomac réduit ses jambes en coton.

Kevin se relève, rouge et furieux. Il dégaine un cran d'arrêt.

\- Sale petite pute ! Tenez la bien, les gars, elle risque de ne pas apprécier son tatouage...


	5. Leçons

**Bon bon, voici la suite !**

 **Caroaimezoe : je t'ai répondu en MP pour ne pas spoiler les autres.**

Kevin a un sourire mauvais alors qu'il approche la lame du visage de sa victime. Cette dernière se débat de toute ses forces en vain.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre se fait entendre alors qu'un des gars la lâche en hurlant de douleur.

Les uns après les autres, les jeunes voyous la libèrent pour aller violemment embrasser un mur ou le sol. Distribuant coups de pieds et de poings d'une puissance impressionnante il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que son sauveur se plante face à son agresseur.

\- Et maintenant, à ton tour, gronde-t-il avec le même sourire malsain que ce dernier.

Le saisissant à la gorge, il le soulève sans mal du sol tout en dégainant un saï.

\- Raph' !, hurle la jeune fille en se pendant à son bras. Ne fais pas ça !

L'intéressé se retourne en lâchant sa proie qui s'écrase sur le sol en toussant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu défends cette merde, Cass' ? la rabroue-t-il vertement.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme lui, répond-elle avec aplomb. Tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à son niveau.

\- Tu... Mais, enfin...

Incontestablement, la tortue est complètement désarçonnée par la réponse inattendue de l'humaine. A vrai dire, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas traité autrement que comme une brute ultra violente.

Comme à chaque fois que leur regards se croisent, Raphaël a l'impression de flotter dans une autre dimension. Le vert de son oeil droit, identique à ses propres prunelles ; l'azur de son oeil gauche, de la même teinte que ceux de Leo. Ce mélange détonnant le trouble au plus haut point sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Un mouvement, à la périphérie de son champ de vision le sort de sa transe. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il lance deux shurikens. L'un va se planter dans la manche du fuyard tandis que le second fini sa course dans le mur, à deux centimètres de son nez.

\- Pas bouger le nabot, ordonne-t-il. Cass', tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait fait si...

\- Oui, je le sais, le coupe-t-elle.

Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ils s'affrontent du regard quelques secondes. La tortue ne tient plus en place et fait les cents pas, jonglant avec ses saïs. Enfin, il soupire bruyamment et se tourne vers l'adolescent cloué au mur.

\- Tu as de la chance, morpion, mon amie est de bonne humeur. N'oublies pas que c'est elle qui vient de sauver ta peau alors... Fais en sorte de bien te tenir si tu ne veux pas que je te rende une petite visite.

Raphaël récupère ses shurikens sans prêter attention à Kevin, détalant comme un lapin. Son esprit est entièrement tourné vers l'adolescente qui se masse le ventre avec une grimace.

\- Ça va ?

Elle hoche la tête en s'approchant et donne un léger coup de poing dans l'avant-bras de la tortue.

\- Merci, Bad Boy, souffle-t-elle.

Le coeur du ninja loupe un battement à l'entente de ce surnom. Il se racle la gorge, hésitant.

\- Tu sais, tes mouvements étaient vraiment bons. Tu apprends vite...

\- C'est que tu es un bon professeur.

Le sourire qu'ils s'échangent sonne comme une promesse. Silencieusement, Cassandre remercie infiniment Raphaël de l'avoir suivi malgré les ordres de Leonardo. Outre le fait qu'elle devrait craindre sa tendance à la traquer, elle trouve son côté surprotecteur adorable.

Le leader a totalement raison : Raphaël n'est qu'un gros nounours recouvert d'un blindage en acier trempé et d'armes défensives effrayantes...

Ce soir-là, bien que son retard lui vaille une punition, la jeune fille s'endort avec un sourire serein.

La fin de la semaine se passe tranquillement : Kevin est absent.

Lorsque le lundi arrive, bien trop vite, Cassandre appréhende. Lundi est le jour le plus dur pour elle. Habituellement, Kevin s'amuse à la persécuter plus violemment et à lui demander pourquoi elle ne s'est pas suicidée durant le week-end. Mais après sa rencontre avec Raph', que va-t-il en découler ? Les brimades empireront-elles ? Elle le craint : Kevin ne loupera pas une occasion de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il a subi. Et elle sait pertinemment que son ange gardien ne sera pas là, la prochaine fois.

Et pourtant, elle arrive au lycée sans entendre un seul mot méprisant. A vrai dire, un silence de mort règne autour d'elle. Les conversations cessent lorsqu'elle apparaît et tous la fixent avec un drôle d'air. Lorsque la jeune fille aperçoit son ennemi juré en entrant dans sa classe, tout devient clair. Son visage est tuméfié, une minerve entoure son cou et il n'ose même pas lever les yeux sur elle. De toute évidence, Raphaël est passé lui rendre visite après l'avoir raccompagnée.

Même si elle désapprouve, au moins, il est vivant. De plus, tout le lycée est au courant de sa haine à son encontre alors le voir dans cet état semble convaincre le reste des lycéens de la laisser en paix.

Quand Raphaël rentre au repère, le mercredi, il trouve Leonardo l'attendant au salon, un air de reproche sur le visage.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Le ninja aux saïs se crispe instantanément.

\- C'est mon quartier libre, Leo, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde, Raph' ! Et particulièrement si tu mets ta famille en danger. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi on fait tout ça ?

Irrité par le manque de confiance de son frère et leader, Raphaël lui fait face de toute sa hauteur.

\- Aurais-tu peur, Fearless ?

\- Certainement pas de toi, Raph', rétorque-t-il les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Don et Mikey si tu venais à te faire repérer.

Stratège dans l'âme, Leo sait exactement où appuyer pour faire plier son frère rebel. Il sait que la famille est très importante pour lui et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un de ses frères.

 _A n'importe lequel de ses frères...,_ pense-t-il avec un sourire tandis que Raphaël se détourne en jurant.

Entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, l'impulsif ninja se jette presque sur le banc de musculation. Lever des poids lui permet non seulement de se défouler mais aussi de s'épuiser, ayant toujours été hyperactif. Mais le coeur n'y est pas et rapidement, il remplace les haltères par un fusain.

Dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau, il noircit frénétiquement le papier et laisse apparaître un visage bien trop connu du jeune ninja. En soupirant il se laisse tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise qui proteste bruyamment. La tête en arrière, il ferme les yeux.

Leo a raison. Ça lui fait mal de l'admettre. C'est trop dangereux. Pour ses frères. Pour elle. Pour lui.

Un sifflement admiratif raisonne à son oreille et le sort de ses sombres pensées. Mikey, penché par dessus son épaule, reluque sans vergogne le portrait qu'il vient de terminer. Gêné, il le repousse sans ménagement en tentant de camoufler son dessin.

\- Dégage ! T'as rien à foutre là !

\- Hey ! Du calme, frangin !, se défend le Benjamin en poussant une assiette devant lui, comme pour appâter un fauve.

Il s'assoit sur le lit avec un sourire malin tandis que son frère se saisit du plat en grommelant. Après seulement quelques minutes, le sourire de son frère lui porte sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi ?

\- De quoi, «Quoi» ?, demande le plus jeune d'un air l'innocent.

\- Accouche. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, tête d'oeuf ?

Michelangelo ricane d'un air enjoué et, sans se départir de son sourire, répond :

\- Oh, rien. Je me disais que t'avais l'air drôlement accroc à cette petite humaine qu'on a rencontré l'autre jour...

\- J'suis accroc à rien du tout, grogne son aîné en se levant. Dégage de la chambre.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, réplique Mikey nonchalamment. J'avoue que je suis raide dingue d'elle. Heureusement que tu t'en fiches, je m'en serais voulu de marcher sur tes plates-bandes... Du coup, ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne ça ?

Avant d'avoir pu l'en empêcher, il s'empare du portrait et s'enfui avec.

\- MIKEY ! tonne Raphaël. Rends-moi ça de suite si tu veux garder ta tête sur tes épaules !

Mais le benjamin, bien plus rapide, échappe facilement à son aîné et en profite même pour se moquer de sa lenteur. Écumant de rage, le ninja rouge abandonne au bout d'une heure de course poursuite en forêt et s'effondre sur son lit, épuisé.

Avant de s'endormir, le colosse sourit. Bien qu'exaspérant, Mikey est le frère dont il est le plus proche. Il sait toujours comment détourner son attention, lui permettant ainsi de dormir en paix. La seule chose qui l'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a pas réussi à récupérer ce foutu portrait...


	6. Visites nocturnes

**Caroaimezoe : je n'ai jamais rien reçu de ta part et je me demandais également pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages... Le mystère est résolu (même si ce n'est pas très pratique)**

Une semaine et demi passe rapidement. Surtout lorsqu'on n'a pas à se préoccuper du lendemain. Les journées de Cassandre n'ont jamais été aussi calmes. Certes, elle n'a pas d'amis mais, au moins, personne ne l'a persécute.

Trois semaines après le sauvetage de Raphaël, alors qu'elle s'apprête à se coucher, l'adolescente entend un bruit étrange. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, elle tombe face à une tortue géante, accroupie pour paraître, probablement, moins impressionnante. Surprise, elle plaque une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Elle s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre, donnant directement sur le jardin. Un petit air gêné sur le visage, il se faufile à l'intérieur.

\- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger...

\- Don ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il se gratte la nuque, embarrassé. Puis, il lui tend une boîte en détournant le regard.

\- Tu m'as dit que tes relations avec les autres étaient compliquées à cause de tes yeux alors... je t'ai fait ça.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la petite boite en plastique ordinaire, Cassandre trouve une lentille. Elle relève les yeux sur le scientifique, perplexe.

\- Heu... Merci ?

Le ninja sourit, mystérieux.

\- Ceci, ma chère, n'est pas qu'une banale lentille. Elle est pourvu d'un générateur holographique miniaturisé au possible pour s'adapter à la couleur de ton iris opposé. Il te suffit de...

Choquée, la tortue est figée dans une posture singulière : bras écartés, un doigt levé, la tête tournée sur la droite pour éviter un coup de boule. Cassandre vient de lui sauter au cou. Comme ça sans rien dire, sans même prévenir.

Il est sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il sent son coeur battre à tout rompre dans son plastron et il prie pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas s'affoler.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle dans son cou. Tu viens de changer ma vie.

Avec un soupire, il enroule ses bras autour d'elle pour lui rendre son étreinte. Son parfum de fleur sauvage l'envahi. Il connaît cette odeur. De la violette peut-être... ou de l'églantine ?

\- Essaye-la avant de me remercier.

Se détachant de lui, la jeune fille, les joues roses, lui en demande le fonctionnement et va se placer devant son miroir. Puis elle revient vers lui, des yeux verts pétillants le regardent avec émotion.

\- Tu es décidément le plus grand génie que la terre ait porté !

Il écarte le compliment avec un geste nonchalant.

\- N'exagères pas, ce n'est pas parfait. Il y a quelques défauts mais j'imagine que je suis le seul à les remarquer. Ça devrait faire illusion auprès des profanes.

Continuant sur la lancée, les deux jeunes gens discutent sans discontinuer, ne voyant plus le temps s'écouler. C'est seulement lorsque l'adolescente baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Donatello semble paniquer.

\- Oh mon Dieu , Cassy ! Je t'ai tenu éveillée toute la nuit ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à suivre les cours demain et...

En riant, elle pose une matin apaisante que le bras du génie qui commence à faire les cents pas.

\- Ça va, Don. Une nuit de discussion avec toi vaut tous les cours de sciences du monde. Et puis, une nuit blanche de temps en temps ne tue personne.

Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut dire ça. Lui, capable de rester 48h enfermé dans son labo pour terminer un projet avec, pour seul carburant, du café noir à volonté.

\- Une dernière chose, ajoute-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je te préfère largement sans cette lentille. Les humains sont idiots, ne te brimes pas pour leur plaire.

L'adolescente rougit violemment et baisse les yeux en murmurant :

\- Je m'en souviendrai...

Donatello sourit en sautant part la fenêtre de celle qu'il peut désormais appeler son «amie».

Lui qui a toujours scrupuleusement respecté les ordres de Leo comprend le plaisir que ressent Raph' à désobéir. L'adrénaline fait battre sa poitrine tandis qu'il rentre au repère. A moins, tout simplement, que ce ne soit **elle**...

ð

Le génie lui ayant expliqué que chaque tortue dispose de 24h de quartier libre toutes les deux semaines, Cassandre ne s'attend pas à recevoir de la visite d'ici là.

Et pourtant, la semaine suivante, alors qu'elle sort les poubelles à la lumière des lampadaires, la jeune fille se fait surprendre par une ombre imposante, reconnaissable entre mille. La tirant à l'abris des regards, à l'arrière de la maison, l'ombre la salut de sa voix de baryton :

\- Hey...

\- Salut Bad Boy, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

\- Déçue ?

L'adolescente ricane.

\- Surprise, plutôt. Tu viens pour mon cours d'auto-défense ?

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu veux passer ta soirée...

Après s'être mise en tenue de sport, Cassandre passe discrètement par sa fenêtre. À la lueur de la lune et des éclairages urbains, loin des regards de sa soeur (partie en soirée) et de son père (déjà endormi), les deux adolescents s'entraînent.

Raphaël trouve en cette jeune humaine une force de caractère incroyable, se relevant toujours, sans râler, malgré les tanées qu'il lui fait subir. Et cette façon d'intégrer chaque mouvement comme si c'était naturel. Comme Leo le fait à chaque fois qu'il apprend une nouvelle technique... Il s'ébroue. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il pare à la dernière seconde un coup de pied dans les parties qui ne lui aurait fait aucun bien. Malgré son armure naturelle, elle a déjà compris ses points faibles. Ayant de l'ADN humain, leur morphologie est très proche, ne bénéficiant donc pas de poche protégeant leurs attributs. Après une confrontation de 2h, la tortue oblige son élève à s'avouer vaincue.

Dans la chambre de son hôte, le ninja observe les lieux tandis que la jeune fille court prendre une douche bien méritée. Une fois rafraîchie et vêtue confortablement, elle se dépêche de rejoindre son compagnon, observant un DVD avec ferveur. Elle sourit et le lui prend des mains tout en allumant la télévision.

\- Tu veux le voir ?

Il a, au départ, le regard brillant d'un gamin à Noël mais il se reprend vite en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher plutôt ?

\- Non, décide-t-elle, la soirée n'est pas encore terminée.

C'est un film d'action classique où un bad boy bien trop musclé combat des méchants pour sauver une poupée siliconée en détresse à grand renfort d'effets spéciaux.

 _Un film qui lui va comme un gant_ , sourit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Bien évidemment, elle s'endort comme une masse en quelques minutes et Raphaël, entre deux scènes de combat, ne peut empêcher son esprit de tourner à plein régime.

 _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a que les autres n'ont pas ?_

Alors qu'il regarde cette humaine dormir, il ne ressent pas cette étrange attraction. Mais dès que leur regard se croisent, il est juste... désarmé. Il secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur la scène finale du film où le héro et la demoiselle en détresse s'embrassent passionnément. Il tente, discrètement, de se lever mais les yeux vairons s'ouvrent, embrumés.

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Se redressant, la belle endormie libère le ninja embarrassé. Elle sourit doucement et le raccompagne à la porte-fenêtre. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et plante un baiser sur la joue écailleuse de son ami.

\- Merci, Raph', ronronne-t-elle, encore somnolente.

Sans répondre, le guerrier s'enfonce dans les ombres.

ð

Elle l'a embrassé. LUI, la tortue mutante. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il est parti comme un voleur, trop gêné, trop chamboulé pour rester impassible.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il court à travers la forêt pour rejoindre ses frères. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une humaine pouvait lui faire ressentir cela.

Celles qu'il avait déjà secourues n'ont jamais fait battre son coeur. Quant à April, bien qu'elle soit très belle, il ne ressentait pour elle qu'un sentiment purement fraternel. Alors que Cassandre... tout en elle lui rappelait...

Tsss...

Tout était possible avec elle.

ð

Avant même que Cassandre ne s'en rende compte, elle attendait la venue de chaque mercredi avec impatience. Alternativement, Donatello et Raphaël lui rendent visite avec une régularité effrayante.

Avec Donnie, elle passe des soirées passionnantes, discutent avec entrain des dernières découvertes du génie ou des derniers articles scientifiques parus. Elle découvre chez lui un esprit subtil et drôle. Son calme et sa patience l'impressionnent et l'apaisent.

En compagnie de Raphaël, l'adolescente perfectionne ses techniques de combat à mains nues et, après chaque entraînement, les deux compères regardent un film. Ne parlant JAMAIS pour ne rien dire, il n'est pas rare de passer une soirée sans que le colosse n'enchaîne plus de 10 mots. Loin de la déranger, ce mutisme la fait sourire , devinant la gêne cachée derrière.

Les mois passent et, avec eux, arrive l'hiver. Un hiver froid et rigoureux. L'adolescente tente de convaincre les deux frères de cesser leurs visites lors des nuits les plus froides mais aucun n'acceptent.

Même ses problèmes, au lycée, ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été la cible de brimades, les autres élèves ont progressivement recommencé à lui parler. Une fille, particulièrement, a fini par devenir une véritable amie.

Tout ce qu'elle regrette aujourd'hui, c'est que sa lune et son soleil ne puissent être auprès d'elle en même temps...

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mardi. En temps normal, elle devrait déjà être chez elle mais son amie, Kattie, l'a obligé à travailler sur leur projet d'histoire : un exposé sur la guerre froide. Son père a accepté à la condition qu'elle soit rentrée avant lui, retenu par une réunion.

Elle court, ne sachant précisément à quelle heure il sera à la maison, elle ne veut pas risquer une punition. Mais elle s'arrête net lorsqu'elle aperçoit, dans l'entrée du garage, l'Audi R8. Les lumières sont allumées dans le salon. Il l'attend déjà.

Elle se met à trembler, hésite à entrer, quand un sifflement résonne prés d'elle.

\- Il ne se prive de rien, ton paternel ! Habituellement, la voiture est rentrée dans le garage.

Pas aujourd'hui. Car il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était déjà rentré. Et qu'il était en colère de son absence.

\- Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle tente de maîtriser sa voix le plus possible. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. Jamais. Ni lui, ni les autres. La tortue rebelle hausse les épaules.

\- Il ne se passe rien en patrouille.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Elle tente de plaisanter mais aimerait que Raphaël reparte d'où il est venu le plus vite possible. Chaque minute de retard empirera l'état de son père.

\- Tu es de bien meilleure compagnie que Mikey...

\- Raph', je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas rester ce soir.

\- Je..., le ninja s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes yeux ?

La jeune fille ferme les paupières, elle espérait n'avoir jamais cette discussion.

\- Donatello m'a fabriqué une lentille pour que je me fonde dans la masse.

Raphaël, effaré, rencontre le regard azur de l'adolescente. Il est troublé par la teinte bleue et uniforme de ses yeux. Fier et implacable, c'est le regard que lui lance Leo lorsqu'il veut clore une discussion.

\- Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras en quartier libre. Je t'expliquerai tout. En attendant, il faut que tu partes, Raph'.

Sur la défensive, il s'approche de l'humaine, menaçant.

\- Tu crois avoir l'ascendant sur moi, Fear...

Il s'arrête en pleine phrase. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il faudrait être stupide pour confondre Leo et Cassandre. Perdu, il s'éloigne rapidement, n'ayant retenu qu'une chose : elle et Don se voient dans son dos.


	7. Sombre découverte

**Hello ! Voici la suite. A partir de maintenant, ça va commencer à bouger chez les tortues. Va y avoir du sport...**

Le lendemain de cette visite non conventionnelle, son père a été particulièrement aux petits soins pour Cassandre. Soupçonneuse, elle n'en compris la raison qu'au dîner lorsqu'il lui offre un collier qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans. Au bout d'une chaîne en or aux maillons délicats pend un médaillon renfermant un cadeau inestimable.

Donatello attend que la maisonnée se soit endormie pour se faufiler dans la chambre de son amie en toute discrétion.

La tortue la trouve assise sur son lit, contemplant fixement un pendentif ovale, ouvert sur la photo d'une femme. S'approchant lentement, il s'installe à ses côtés. Avec douceur, il glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour apercevoir son visage.

\- C'est ma mère, explique-t-elle. Mon père n'avait jamais quitté ce bijou depuis sa mort...

Les larmes affleurent aux paupières de la jeune fille lorsqu'une grande main verte vient recouvrir l'objet de sa tristesse.

\- Il ne te l'a pas offert pour que tu te morfondes, murmure son ami.

Sa voix, douce à son oreille, lui donne des frissons. Elle tourne la tête pour le remercier et se rend compte alors de leur proximité. Prise d'une impulsion, elle ôte lentement les lunettes du ninja, lui laissant le loisir de la stopper.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, le génie ne sait quoi dire ou quoi faire. L'esprit totalement vide, Donatello plonge son regard acier dans celui, bicolore, de celle qui lui fait face.

\- Tu devrais mettre des lentilles, lui souffle cette dernière.

Il rit doucement en baissant les yeux. Il s'est déjà fait cette réflexion plus d'une fois.

\- C'est trop compliqué de s'en procurer.

La jeune fille sourit tristement tandis que son compagnon réajuste ses lunettes sur son museau. Soudain, un objet frappant sa fenêtre la fait sursauter.

Raphaël, saïs en mains, leur fait face, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Se levant d'un bond, Cassandre va ouvrir au guerrier qui pénètre dans la chambre silencieusement.

\- J'avais peur que tu te sentes seule mais je vois que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire...

L'ironie glaciale dans sa voix fige l'adolescente. Elle jette alternativement des regards paniqués aux deux frères.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Raph' ? demande Donatello en se mettant dans une position défensive.

Rapidement, le génie évalue les risques de la situation. Il a immédiatement compris, au regard incendiaire de son aîné, la jalousie qui le domine. Au vue de la fascination qu'il a éprouvé pour la jeune humaine dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, le génie avait émis la possibilité que Raphaël ait un comportement similaire au sien. La probabilité de se retrouver face à face aurait cependant dû être mince... mais le caractère imprévisible de Raph' a faussé tous ses calculs.

\- Je te retourne la question, petit génie.

\- Je fais ce que je veux durant mon quartier libre.

Un instant, l'humaine se demande ce qu'il se prépare mais comprend immédiatement lorsqu'elle voit le ninja impulsif avancer sur son cadet. Elle attrape son bras dans l'espoir de stopper son élan et de le calmer. Il se dégage, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Ce mouvement inattendu lui provoque un réflexe de protection qu'elle regrette aussitôt.

Les deux tortues la regarde, les yeux ronds. Raphaël plisse les yeux en se penchant vers elle :

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te frapper ? questionne le colosse, outré.

\- N-non !, proteste-t-elle faiblement.

Elle n'ose même pas lever les yeux sur lui. Elle l'entend renifler avec dédain et disparaître sans un mot. Des larmes viennent mouiller ses joues.

Donatello reste un instant choqué. Jamais Raphaël ne frapperait une femme (à moins que cette dernière l'attaque en premier) et Cassandre le sait, il en est persuadé. Mais ce réflexe est né de l'habitude à plus de 75%. Certes, elle a été harcelée mais le génie soupçonne quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose que son frère semble avoir instinctivement compris.

Il voit Cassandre se dirigeant, tel un robot, vers son bureau. Elle pose les mains dessus, la tête basse. Cette attitude fend son coeur de reptile déjà bien entamé par la découverte de la relation (liaison ?) entre son frère et son amie.

Clairement, il est en colère. Et déçu. Et blessé. Même si, en toute logique, il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux.

Pour autant, il est incapable de tourner le dos à la détresse évidente de la jeune fille. En soupirant, il pose une main qu'il veut rassurante, sur son épaule. Elle se raidit à son contact avec une inspiration douloureuse que Donatello ne connaît que trop bien.

Avant qu'il puisse lui poser la moindre question, Cassandre se retourne et noue ses bras sur sa nuque. Elle colle son corps à celui de son compagnon et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Elle craint qu'il ne la repousse mais, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il enserre sa taille de ses bras puissants. Sa main droite remonte dans son dos pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et la serrer plus encore contre lui.

Il sent chaque zone douloureuse se contracter à son contact sans qu'une seule plainte ne lui échappe. C'est donc une douleur dont elle a l'habitude. Il serre les dents. Pourquoi ne s'est-il aperçu de rien ?

\- Pardon, gémit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous cacher la vérité. J'ai été égoïste...

\- Ça va aller. Je comprends.

Comment lui en vouloir ? Chacun d'eux avait trouvé un ami à qui se confier ; une oreille attentive, extérieure, exclue cercle familial. Il est hors de question, pour lui, de faire une croix sur cette relation si précieuse à ses yeux.

Enivré par son parfum, il ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser léger sur sa clavicule découverte. Et, encouragé par son discret gémissement, il en dépose d'autres en remontant sur sa gorge offerte et le long de sa mâchoire. Puis, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains trop grandes, il efface les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux vairons tout en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur son front.

Cassandre émet un grognement frustré. Ce n'était pas là qu'elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Et, à la vue du léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres écailleuses, il en est pleinement conscient.

\- Retire ton t-shirt, demande-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Elle s'étrangle presque de son audace.

\- Quoi ?!

Il la fixe, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Montres-moi ton dos.

La peur qu'il lit dans ses yeux le conforte sur le bien fondé de sa démarche.

\- Don... non...

\- Cassy, la rassure-t-il de sa voix douce. Je suis le médecin de mes frères. Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'impressionner.

Bon gré, mal gré, la jeune fille lui tourne le dos pour laisser le champ libre à la tortue. Lorsqu'il soulève délicatement le tissu, sa mâchoire se serre.

La peau si délicate de l'humaine est parsemée de stigmates plus ou moins récents. Entre ecchymoses, brûlures et lacérations, le dos de la jeune fille n'est qu'une plaie à vif. Si elles ne saignent pas, ces meurtrissures demandent des soins immédiats. D'autorité, le ninja fait s'allonger l'adolescente sur le ventre et sort son matériel de premier secours.

\- Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? murmure-t-il pour lui même. Il le paiera.

\- C'est de ma faute, proteste-t-elle. Je ressemble trop à ma mère. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Grâce à la lentille que tu m'as faite, il allait mieux... Mais je suis rentrée en retard, hier, et...

\- Tais-toi.

Il lui était insupportable de l'écouter déblatérer ces inepties. Aucune raison ne pourrait jamais justifier **ça**.

Devenue muette par la sécheresse de son ton, Cassandre se laisse soigner et mettre au lit sans protester. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'une main timide le retient.

\- Tu peux rester un peu... avec moi ?

D'un simple sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête, il s'installe à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras.

L'adolescente pose sa tête sur le plastron de Donatello, si semblable et si différent de celui de Raphaël. Alors que ce dernier a un plastron de couleur claire et finement découpé en 6 plaques larges et épaisses ; Don possède un plastron à 8 plaques d'un brun foncé, plus petites mais plus mobiles. Leurs rainures, plus profondes, semblent inviter à la caresse.

Ne portant que l'équipement minimal (lunettes High-Tech, radio, montre holographique et son bô) la jeune fille n'est pas gênée par des sangles encombrantes. Avant ce soir, il l'avait à peine effleuré et, là, il est étendu sur son lit où seule une couverture les sépare.

Malgré la perspective enthousiasmante de la promiscuité avec Cassandre, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il sait qu'il profite lâchement de la détresse de la jeune humaine. Il a réussi, à grand peine, à s'empêcher de l'embrasser un peu plus tôt mais, alors qu'il sent les doigts fins parcourir son plastron et suivre les contours de ses plaques pectorales, il sait qu'il ne lui résistera pas longtemps. Déjà, son souffle s'accélère, des frissons le parcourent jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il saisit la main baladeuse et la bloque pour l'empêcher de récidiver.

\- Tu devrais dormir, ordonne-t-il d'une voix basse.

Cassandre sourit sans répondre. Elle a constaté à quel point les deux frères étaient sensibles à son toucher et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'en retirer de la fierté. Qu'il s'agisse de tortues ninjas mutantes n'a absolument aucune espèce d'importance à cet instant.

\- Don ?, appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que je l'ai perdu pour toujours ?

La tortue se redresse sur un coude pour croiser le regard de l'adolescente. A cet instant, elle ressemble à une petite fille perdue.

\- Raphaël est buté et, de surcroît, dichotomique. Pour lui, tout est noir ou blanc. Il n'y a pas ou peu de place au gris dans son esprit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse rester fâché contre toi éternellement.

Rassurée par ces douces paroles et par la voix sereine de son ami, la jeune fille s'endort rapidement tandis que son compagnon s'éclipse discrètement.


	8. Guerre intestine - Partie 1

**Caroaimezoe : bon d'accord, t'avais tout compris avant même le commencement. Mais je tenais à brouiller les pistes avant ! :p Et non, «Cassy» est juste un diminutif de Cassandre. Casey Jones n'a rien à voir là dedans...**

 **Faery : je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! Raph' et Don sont mes** **chouchoux aussi.**

 **Je voulais préciser une dernière chose : pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai introduit la maison de campagne d'April de la série 2012 MAIS les tortues restent quand même celles de 2014/2016.**

 **Sur ce, voyons voir la suite...**

La patrouille se déroule comme à l'habitude. Donnie étant en quartier libre, Leonardo a laissé Mikey et Raph' patrouiller en solitaire. Après la défaite de Shredder, les activités criminelles étaient au plus bas à New York. Les quatre frères ont donc été sommé par leur père et sensei, Maître Splinter, de prendre quelques repos à l'extérieur de la ville.

Malgré le calme de cette région reculée, Leo a décidé de maintenir la routine qu'ils entretenaient dans les égouts tout en laissant plus de lest à ses frères par l'instauration de quartiers libres répartis équitablement. Les patrouilles, bien plus calmes, ont surtout pour but de vérifier qu'aucun ninja du clan des Foot ne remonte jusqu'à eux.

Habituellement, lors de leur «récréation», ses frères se détendent dans leur chambre ou squattent le canapé. Mais ces derniers mois, Leonardo a remarqué un étrange manège. Deux de ses frères rivalisent d'ingéniosité pour sortir à son insu.

Cette attitude ne l'étonne guère de Raphaël, habitué à ses incessantes contestations. Cependant, ce comportement est inédit de la part de Donatello, si discret et, sans conteste, le plus obéissant. Leo s'amuse de la situation car, si Raph' ne se soucis pas vraiment d'attirer l'attention, Donnie met un point d'honneur à s'enfermer dans la grange pour n'en sortir qu'une fois ses frères partis en patrouille.

Ne constatant aucun grabuge dans les alentours et aucun piège n'ayant été déclenché, le leader décide de rentrer à la maison de campagne d'April, leur servant de repère. En passant devant la grange, il remarque que Donnie n'est toujours pas rentré. Il profite du silence de la maison pour méditer au calme. Chose que l'on peut difficilement concevoir lorsqu'on vit avec un frère effrayé par le silence ; un dont le passe temps préféré est de faire taire le premier ; et un troisième qui fait régulièrement exploser son laboratoire. Le calme est une chose rare et précieuse dont Leonardo compte profiter au maximum.

Le leader s'installe dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit, le plus confortablement possible. Son esprit s'évade, le libérant de tout le poids de ses responsabilités. Il n'est plus que Leo. Il laisse son esprit dériver au gré de ses pensées, les laisse glisser sur lui comme une plume. Il est calme, serein.

Cet état de grâce se termine trop tôt au goût du ninja aux katanas. Une porte claque bruyamment. Avec un soupire, la tortue entend un de ses frères monter les escaliers et s'enfermer dans la salle de sport. Raphaël est (encore) énervé. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il a eu l'ingénieuse idée de recueillir cet oiseau perdu, en fait. S'il avait su qu'un geste aussi anodin provoquerait une telle avalanche, il...

Un nouveau soupire s'échappe de lui-même. Qui essaye-t-il de convaincre ? Jamais il n'abandonnerait une jeune fille en forêt. Disant définitivement «adieu» à sa paix intérieure, Leo se lève pour rejoindre la pièce aménagée en salle de sport.

Depuis toujours le meilleur moyen d'entamer une discussion avec un Raphaël énervé est lorsqu'il se défoule. Ainsi le punching ball en prend plein la tronche, évitant à l'interlocuteur téméraire de devenir la cible principale du grief (réel ou imaginaire) de la tête brûlée.

Comme prévu, il trouve son petit frère en train de frapper à mort un sac de sable sans défense. Sans mot dire, le leader se place derrière pour stopper l'oscillement du sac et faciliter l'efficacité des frappes de son vis à vis. Il attend patiemment que ce dernier soit prêt à parler mais Leo a une patience que n'a pas son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fearless ?

Leonardo sourit à ce surnom que seul Raph' lui donne depuis que leur maître l'a nommé leader. Il sait qu'il le fait dans le but de se moquer de sa volonté d'être en première ligne à chaque combat, pour protéger ses frères. Mais Leo y décèle toujours une note de profond respect malgré tout ce que cette tête de mule peut dire.

\- Je viens m'excuser.

Choqué, Raphaël cesse ses coups pour observer son frère d'un air perplexe. Désamorcer la rage du ninja est toujours savoureux pour le leader. Il se délecte de cet air désorienté adorable. Gardant son sourire, il continue :

\- Tu avais raison, concernant cette fille que nous avons aidé, il y a quelques mois. Je vois bien que cette rencontre t'a perturbé et te perturbe encore.

Gêné, le ninja rouge danse d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant ses mains.

\- Non, c'est pas ça...

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Fermant les yeux, Raphaël se crispe. Il redoutait cette conversation. Tournant le dos à son frère, il se dirige vers la sortie mais la voix de ce dernier le stoppe dans son élan.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'avais aucun secret pour moi.

Leonardo retient son souffle en voyant son cadet serrer les poings. Depuis qu'il était le leader de leur équipe, il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Depuis ce jour, Raphaël s'est totalement refermé sur lui-même et seul Mikey parvient encore à entrer dans son monde à l'occasion. Le leader soupire de soulagement en voyant Raph' revenir vers lui et s'asseoir sur un banc de musculation.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Quoi que tu en dises, je sais que ça a un rapport avec elle. La scène que j'ai surprise était assez éloquente en soi et... (Il lève la main pour empêcher Raphaël de l'interrompre) Et même sans cela, les portraits que tu dessines sont parlants.

Le ninja colérique gronde. Ce traître de Mikey l'a balancé. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Leo reprend :

\- N'en veux pas à Mikey, il s'inquiète autant que moi à ton sujet. Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, peut-être que Donnie p...

\- NON !

La voix de baryton claque comme un coup de fouet. Il est surpris de voir la colère étreindre son frère à la seule mention du génie. Il n'a pourtant remarqué aucun conflit latent entre eux.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette nuit-là, pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Elle n'a rien fait ! la défend le colosse. Ou plutôt si mais pas volontairement... je crois.

\- Il va falloir être plus clair, Raph'.

Sa cachant la tête dans les mains, Raphaël raconte tout ce qu'il peut dévoiler sans trahir son secret. Comment le regard de la jeune humaine l'hypnotise, sa nuit blanche, sa demande de lui apprendre à se battre, celle qui l'a fait le toucher. Il déballe tout d'une traite, d'une voix étouffée, craignant les moqueries de son frère aîné. De ce fait, il ne remarque pas le visage sombre de la tortue en bleue, une colère lancinante l'étreignant.

\- La douceur est ta plus grande faiblesse, mon frère.

Raphaël a un rire bref et sans joie.

\- Ironique, non ? Tu sais, j'avais raison. Je l'ai suivi. Elle se faisait harceler par des gars de son lycée. Juste à cause de ses yeux. Ça m'a rappelé qu'on a aucune chance de se faire accepter, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on les sauvera...

Leo hoche la tête en souriant tristement. Les humains sont parfois cruels entre eux. Et encore plus envers ceux qui leur sont différents.

\- Bref, continue Raphaël, elle allait se faire défigurer par 5 mecs alors je suis intervenu. Je sais, j'aurais pas dû mais...

\- Je sais, j'en aurais fait de même.

Les deux frères restent un instant silencieux avant que Leo ne pose l'ultime question piquant sa curiosité. Il pris un ton faussement détaché, jouant avec ses bandes de combat.

\- Tu es retourné la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, Raphaël baisse la tête d'un air coupable. Il peut clairement entendre la désapprobation à travers ses paroles.

\- Et tu l'as surprise en bonne compagnie, je me trompe ?

La tête brûlée lève un regard surpris sur son grand frère. Il le sait perspicace mais à ce point, ça en devient flippant. Il doit se taire s'il ne veut pas qu'il découvre le pot aux roses. Leonardo est dans une colère noire. Il le voit à sa mâchoire serrée et à l'index frappant régulièrement son biceps alors qu'il a les bras croisés en une posture fermée. Ce maniaque du contrôle ne supporte pas qu'on lui désobéisse. Et il se sent tellement coupable, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il ne proteste pas lorsque son leader ordonne en sortant :

\- Je t'interdis de retourner la voir. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Directement, Leonardo va s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour espérer reprendre sa méditation. En vain. Des images de cette fille caressant le plastron de son frère tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Il est en colère, c'est vrai. Pas contre son inconscient de frangin mais contre cette humaine qui l'a séduit pour qu'il lui apprenne à se défendre tout en batifolant avec un autre dans son dos.

Honnêtement, il n'a jamais compris l'attrait de ses frères pour les humaines. Il les trouve fade. Elles se ressemblent toutes, dans leur comportement autant que dans leurs motivations.


	9. Guerre intestine - Partie 2

Lorsque Donatello quitte Cassandre, il se rend directement dans son laboratoire. Il s'assoit à son bureau et allume son écran. Il est à la fois préoccupé et heureux. Il repense douloureusement aux horribles marques parcourant le corps de porcelaine de l'humaine. Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté d'une telle bombe ? Et surtout, comment arrêter ça ? Cassandre ne lui pardonnera jamais de faire du mal à son père. Et pourtant, il n'a qu'une envie, celle de le tuer... C'est la première fois qu'une telle violence fait rage en lui. Est-ce **ça** que ressent Raph' constamment ?

Puis, son esprit dérive vers la fin de la soirée où juste une couverture séparait son corps du sien. De ses doigts frais laissant des marques brûlantes sur son plastron. Avec un soupire d'aise, le ninja s'écarte de son bureau d'une poussée, le faisant tournoyer sur sa chaise. Les mains derrière la tête, il pense avoir passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie.

Après avoir cru ne jamais réussir à séduire Cassy si Raph' était dans l'équation, voilà qu'il s'évincait de lui-même. Trop fier, il ne retournerait pas voir la jeune fille avant plusieurs semaines, lui laissant le champ libre. Il se demande encore comment il est parvenu à résister aux avances de cette petite futée. Il est décidément trop honorable pour profiter de sa détresse. Il le regrette un peu mais...

 _Maintenant, mes chances remontent à 71,8 %,_ sourit-il intérieurement.

Son taux de succès n'a jamais été aussi élevé et cela lui donne des ailes au point de se dire que même gérer Raphaël au repère ne sera pas si difficile.

ð

Le lendemain, dès le petit déjeuner, Leo constate que sa tâche de médiateur est loin d'être terminée. Il pensait que sa discussion avec Raphaël l'avait apaisé. C'était sans compter son aversion soudaine et mystérieuse envers Donatello.

Ce dernier ne semble pourtant pas s'en émouvoir et à l'air, même, particulièrement heureux. Leo est à présent certain qu'un élément commun justifie le comportement suspect de ses deux frères. Il ne peut en aucun cas le demander directement au génie. Donnie noiera le poisson avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Gai comme un pinson, Don discute avec Mikey d'un nouveau jeu vidéo à la mode tout en évitant avec soin les regards meurtriers de son aîné direct. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne loupe aucune micro expression du génie, attendant apparemment le moindre faux pas pour lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Raph', appelle Leo dans l'espoir de détourner son attention. Pourrais-tu me donner une pomme, s'il-te-plaît ?

Sans même lui accorder un regard, le ninja aux saïs lui lance le fruit demandé avec sa précision légendaire. La rattrapant sans mal, le leader cherche toujours comment aplanir la situation lorsque la solution lui apparaît soudain : Mikey.

Mikey a toujours été le pont entre eux tous. Il a l'innocence et la naïveté d'un enfant mais parvient, à chaque dispute, à les réunir. Le benjamin aime autant observer Donnie lors de ses expériences (même s'il n'y comprend rien) que discuter des heures avec Raph', soulevant des haltères (bien qu'il soit le seul à parler, bien souvent).

\- Qu'est-ce t'en penses, Leo ?

Surpris que Mikey s'adresse à lui, l'aîné ne sait absolument pas de quoi retourne la conversation.

\- À propos ?

\- Fast Furious ! Faut suivre, Bro ! On va le regarder ce soir, tu te joins à nous ?

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, Raphaël se lève brusquement.

\- Déjà vu, marmonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Mais... C'est ton film préféré, Raph' !

\- Laisse, Mikey, intervient Don. Il s'est de toute évidence levé du mauvais pied.

Reniflant avec mépris, Raphaël darde des yeux brûlants de colère sur son cadet.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Brainiac.

\- Bon ça suffit toutes les deux, intervient le leader. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

Leo voit Mikey s'éclipser discrètement tandis que ses deux aînés directs se regardent en chien de faïence. Preuve, s'il en faut, qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le fait croire.

Reportant son attention sur ses cadets, Leo les regarde tour à tour, attendant des explications. Cependant, aucun ne semblent enclins à ouvrir la bouche. Donnie défie Raph' du regard, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Son vis-à-vis, les bras croisés, porte pour la première fois de la journée son regard émeraude sur lui. Il semble à Leo revenir plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque Raph' et lui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et à cet instant, ses yeux lui disaient : «Je t'ai parlé hier, je n'en dirai pas plus aujourd'hui.». Hochant la tête au message silencieux, le leader se tourne vers son second frère.

\- Donnie ?

\- Il n'y a absolument rien, Leo. Raph' a juste découvert par accident mon projet secret et souhaite le faire capoter. J'ai beau lui dire que je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS, il refuse de lâcher l'affaire.

Leonardo fronce les sourcils. Le ton de Donatello est beaucoup trop froid pour une diatribe aussi banale qu'un énième secret au sujet d'une invention mystérieuse.

\- Bon, soupire-t-il, j'imagine que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de votre part. Trouvez-moi Mikey.

\- Mais, Leo, ça ne le concerne pas...

\- C'est un ordre, Donatello.

Le ton sec, le masque impassible et la mention de son nom complet fait finalement plier le génie. Lorsque Leo porte son masque de leader, toute résistance est inutile. Même Raphaël le sait.

Michelangelo est au salon, à l'écart de l'orage qui gronde à la cuisine. Habituellement, le benjamin de la fratrie utilise sa bonhomie légendaire pour détendre l'atmosphère quand Raph' et Leo se prennent le bec mais, là, il s'agit de Raphie et de Donnie-boy. C'est carrément du jamais vu !

Du coup, le petit Mikey préfère laaaaaargement regarder la télé plutôt que de se risquer à prendre un saï dans l'oeil. Ceci étant dit, sans même avoir entendu un cri, les deux protagonistes sortent de la cuisine, puis de la maison. Don se tourne vers son frère en passant la porte :

\- Leo veut te voir, Mikey, ne le fais pas attendre.

Poussant un long cri plaintif, le plus jeune des ninjas traîne les pieds en direction de la cuisine.

Leo, face à la fenêtre, le bras appuyé contre la vitre, au-dessus de sa tête, observe Raphaël faire des katas avec application. Le soleil joue sur ses muscles gonflés de testostérone, n'attendant que le moment opportun pour faire des ravages. De là où il se trouve, il ne voit pas la grange mais il sait que son cadet ne la quitte pas des yeux.

\- On dirait un chat attendant que la souris sorte de son trou, murmure le benjamin. C'est flippant...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mikey ?

La voix froide et le regard déterminé de son frère ne le trompe pas : il est face au leader, non au grand frère protecteur et inquiet. Et il est sommé de répondre sans détour ni ombrage.

\- Hey, Bro ! Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe, tu sais !

\- Michelangelo, soupire Leo, tu fouilles partout depuis que tu sais lire. Tu connais chacun de nos secrets et, bizarrement, tu es le meilleur espion de nous quatre alors mets-toi à table.

Il n'a pas le droit de trahir son frère mais Leo ne lui demanderait pas si ce n'était pas important, non ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de répercussions, le rassure l'aîné. Je veux juste connaître la vérité.

\- C'est Cassandre...

Lâchant du regard son cadet, il rencontre les prunelles bleues ciel de son petit frère.

\- Je le sais, ça, Raph' m'en a parlé hier mais...

\- Le projet de Donnie, le coupe-t-il, c'est Cassandre.

La mâchoire du leader tombe, lui donnant l'aspect d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Dans d'autres circonstances, Mikey en aurait rit pendant des jours.

\- Un soir, continue-t-il, je suis rentré plus tôt de patrouille et j'ai croisé Donnie. Je pensais qu'il allait chercher des pièces pour ses expériences alors je l'ai suivi... jusqu'à chez Cassandre.

Alors là, les bras lui en tombent. Leonardo s'attendait à peu près à tout... sauf **ça**. Mais maintenant qu'il a toutes les pièces, un enfant de 2 ans reconstituerait le puzzle. Il fait vraiment un piètre chef pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'objet des préoccupations de ses frères et regrette maintenant de ne pas l'avoir ramené directement chez elle malgré les foots qu'ils avaient croisés la veille et leur volonté de faire profil bas.

Leonardo est face à une crise sans précédent. Les quatre frères s'étaient déjà disputés auparavant ; c'était inévitable compte tenu de leurs personnalités aux antipodes les unes des autres. Cependant, ces différences faisaient également leur force. En combat, du moins.

Secrètement, le leader a toujours espéré que les affaires de coeur n'interfèrent jamais dans leurs relations, estimant que leurs goûts en matière sentimentale devaient être aussi disparates que leurs centres d'intérêt. Sur ce coup là, il avait été plus naïf que Mikey ne le sera jamais !

\- Merci, Mikey. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Leo lui tournant de nouveau le dos, le jeune ninja estime qu'il est temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, crie-t-il en claquant la porte.


	10. Confessions

**Beaucoup d'émotions pour nos tortues dans ce** **chapitre... Accrochez-vous à vos carapaces !**

 **Caroaimezoe : je ne m'étais pas aperçu avoir donné plus d'importance à la voix de Don... Ce doit être inconscient (j'adore la voix française de Don dans le film) mais j'écoute tes conseils : ce chapitre sera plus long ! Lis jusqu'au bout, tu ne le regretteras pas ! ;p**

Raphaël est parti, sans jamais revenir. Donatello, quant à lui, met un point d'honneur à être présent et à répondre à ses messages au plus vite. Indéniablement, cet épisode l'a rapproché de l'humaine comme jamais il ne l'avait espéré. Il n'est pas rare, dorénavant, de trouver la jeune fille blottie dans ses bras au détour d'une conversation.

Pourtant, Cassandre reste mélancolique. Il lui manque son Soleil. Elle a compris que Don et elle s'entendaient parfaitement. Et... Merde ! Elle peut bien l'avouer maintenant : elle l'aime. Mais que ça se soit terminé comme ça avec Raph', la jeune fille ne l'accepte pas.

Elle sait que les frères ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis leur dernière altercation et sa culpabilité la ronge. Elle aimerait voir la tortue rouge, lui expliquer. Mais Don a refusé catégoriquement de l'emmener chez eux, là où elle pourrait, à coup sûr, trouver la tête brûlée. Leo est évidemment furieux de cette situation.

Peut-être est-elle naïve mais, deux mercredi par mois, la jeune fille attend le ninja aux saïs tout en s'entraînant sur les mouvements qu'il lui a appris. En vain.

 _Il ne reviendra pas._

Elle doit se faire une raison. La jeune fille soupire avec tristesse tout en se préparant à l'arrivée de Don mais, se tournant vers la fenêtre, c'est un regard émeraude qui croise le sien.

Sans se soucier du froid, l'adolescente ouvre à la tortue. Dès qu'elle a posé un pied à l'intérieur, Cassandre se jette à son cou.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, souffle-t-elle.

Elle sent ses bras puissants se refermer sur elle tout en marmonnant des mots boudeurs :

\- Je ne pensais pas que je te manquerai.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Il faut qu'on s'explique.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Que tu as choisi Donnie ? Merci, j'avais compris !

\- Non, bougre d'imbécile ! Que je ne voulais pas choisir !

Leur colère se heurte. Un silence de plomb accueille cet aveu. Raphaël ne sait que dire ni comment réagir. Doit-il être heureux ou vexé ? Est-il sensé accepter humblement la situation ou être furieux qu'elle lui impose ce choix ?

L'absurdité de cette discussion résonne dans son esprit et lui fait revenir à la raison pour laquelle il est ici. Il a trouvé une solution inattendue à son problème en début de soirée. Une solution aussi imprévue que perturbante et, malgré l'imminence de sa patrouille et Donnie, pouvant arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il doit tester sa théorie.

Face à elle, il contemple sa beauté : ses yeux de chats aux couleurs si particulières, sa bouche aux lèvres fines, ses longs cheveux bouclés et son corps fin et athlétique, raffermi suite à leur entraînement. Elle est aussi belle qu'intelligente. Le combo parfait. La version féminine et humaine de son idéal. Cependant, ce constat ne parvient pas à apaiser le flot d'émotions qui le submerge.

\- Et donc ? Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Qu'on te remercie platement de ton intérêt ? Un ménage à trois ?

Son ton est plus amer que jamais. Ses paroles ironiques frappent de plein fouet l'humaine. Elle recule lentement pour s'asseoir sur son lit, comme en état de choc.

Raphaël soupire en s'agenouillant devant elle. Pourquoi est-il aussi faible face à elle ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas ignorer ses sentiments comme elle le fait avec les siens ?

Lentement, il se penche sur elle. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, elle sent les lèvres aux écailles douces se poser sur les siennes. Brièvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'embrasse à nouveau, de façon plus franche mais alors que leur étreinte s'approfondit, la jeune fille rompt le baiser. Une main sur le plastron de son compagnon, elle détourne le regard.

Raphaël, après une seconde d'hésitation, sourit. Il a compris. Et ça lui va. Il a sa réponse. Si l'embrasser avait été agréable, ce n'était rien comparé à la bombe incendiaire qui avait ravagé son corps, son coeur et son âme, quelques heures auparavant.

\- Raphaël, balbutie Cassandre, je... je ne peut pas. Pardon mais... J'aime Donatello.

\- Ça me va, répond-t-il franchement. Je ne m'immiscerai pas entre vous.

Lui jetant un regard surpris, elle voit son air serein. Il s'efface de bonne grâce, comme s'il avait trouvé mieux au change.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question implique beaucoup trop de choses au goût du ninja. Il serait trop long, trop gênant et trop pénible de lui donner une explication claire. D'autant que lui-même n'en comprend pas toutes les implications. Il ne veut pas y réfléchir tout de suite.

\- Soyons honnêtes : tu es faite pour être avec Don. Peu importe comment on y regarde, nous sommes trop différents et... Il est fou de toi. Depuis le début.

\- Raph', je...

\- Écoute, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Si tu le souhaites, nous continuerons nos cours de self-défense.

Elle hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, il a l'air heureux lorsqu'il passe la fenêtre et s'éclipse en silence.

ð

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

Raphaël est sur le point de partir en catimini. Il est encore bien trop tôt pour la patrouille mais il veut aller voir Cassandre. Il sait que ce n'est pas réglo. Il devrait attendre la semaine prochaine : aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de Donnie. Mais il s'en fout. Il faut qu'il lui parle.

Il passe la porte d'entrée silencieusement et s'apprête à traverser la cour lorsqu'une voix de ténor le glace sur place.

\- Où vas-tu ainsi ?

Se tournant d'un bloc, Raphaël voit son frère assis nonchalamment sur le banc, près de la porte. Ses bras croisés sur son plastron font saillir ses muscles puissants.

En secret, le ninja a toujours admiré Leo. Il est tellement parfait. En tout. Intelligent, puissant, charismatique et mortel.

Comme d'habitude, aucun sentiment ne transparaît sur son visage ou dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus rois. Comme d'habitude, ça le met hors de lui. Il déteste avoir affaire au Leo leader, le robot. Depuis le jour où il avait pris le commandement de leur équipe, Leo avait cessé d'être leur frère, se contentant d'être leader. Ses nouvelles responsabilités lui étaient montées à la tête et il faisait tout, depuis, pour être irréprochable au détriment de ses relations fraternelles.

\- Relax, Fearless. Je vais juste me balader en attendant l'heure de la patrouille.

Le leader plisse les yeux un instant avant de tendre une main vers son vis-à-vis. Perplexe, ce dernier s'approche avec méfiance et se campe face au ninja bleu, ignorant la main tendue. Soupirant, Leo saisit la main de son frère et le tire brusquement pour le faire tomber à genou devant lui. Il se penche pour croiser son regard.

\- Je sais où tu vas, murmure le leader, et je te demande de ne pas y aller.

Le visage de Leo, toujours impassible, à quelques centimètres du sien laisse à Raphaël le loisir de voir le regard de son frère vaciller en prononçant ces derniers mots. Il n'arrive pas à y croire : Leo lui **demande** de rester au repère. Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une requête. Presque une supplique.

\- Arrêtes de stresser, réplique le cadet en tentant de garder sa contenance. Je fais juste un aller-retour. Ni vu ni connu.

Il se relève et se détourne. Son aîné suit le mouvement et il espère de tout son coeur qu'il ne tentera pas de le retenir. Il n'a pas envie de se mettre en rogne. Pas aujourd'hui.

Raphaël soupire lorsqu'il sent une main puissante enserrer son poignet mais sa colère retombe aussitôt en l'entendant l'appeler d'une voix hésitante :

\- Raphie...

Le ninja impulsif se tourne vivement vers son aîné. Ce dernier ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient 10 ans. Et c'est suffisamment significatif pour que ça l'interpelle. Dégageant sa main, il la pose sur l'épaule de Leo et cherche son regard fuyant.

\- Cache le morceau, Fearless, suggère-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Dans ses yeux, Raphaël voit une multitude d'émotions se succéder : la surprise, la peur, l'hésitation, la colère, la détermination viennent colorer ses yeux bleus de nuances inédites. Le leader a enfin laissé tomber le masque. Juste pour lui.

D'un geste brusque, Leo saisit les lanières traversant le plastron de son cadet et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser brutal, dicté par l'impulsion et la peur d'être rejeté.

Le ninja aux saïs reste un instant comme deux ronds de flan puis, il prend conscience des mains de Leo sur son plastron, de ses lèvres douces et des battements effrénés de son propre cœur. D'un grognement, sans plus penser aux conséquences, il approfondit leur baiser. Forçant l'aîné à reculer, il le fait asseoir sur le banc qu'il vient de quitter. Penché sur lui, il fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, savourant la puissance des muscles jouant sous son pantalon sombre.

Chaque parcelle de peau qu'effleure Leo allume un incendie en lui et il en désire toujours plus. S'agenouillant entre ses jambes, il lui saisit la taille pour le plaquer plus étroitement contre lui. Il abandonne ses lèvres pour descendre embrasser et mordiller le creu de son épaule. Les soupirs de l'aîné sonnent comme une musique à ses oreilles et, lorsque ses dents taquinent la peau sensible, un grondement puissant se fait entendre du plus profond de la poitrine du leader. Un churr...

\- Raph', gémit-il, reste avec moi.

Revenant à la réalité, le cadet s'écarte, provoquant un grondement de frustration chez son compagnon. En observant Leo, il prend conscience du regard chargé de désir de son propre frère et s'en effraie. Ils ont franchi une limite qui jamais n'aurait dû l'être. Rompant le contact, Raphaël se relève en secouant la tête.

\- Non. C'est pas bien, Leo.

Le leader opine en rougissant, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ses mains. Dans la maison, il entend Mikey invectiver son héro de série préféré. Donnie étant toujours enfermé dans son labo, Leo avait jugé l'instant idéal pour oser, enfin, dévoiler ses sentiments à Raphaël. Et ça avait plutôt bien débuté lorsqu'il l'a senti répondre avec emphase à ses avances.

Mais Raphaël est parti rejoindre l'humaine sans un mot de plus, le laissant désemparé quant à la suite des événements. Il lui avait fallu une longue remise en question pour identifier les sentiments qui le remuaient en présence de son cadet. Des mois avaient été nécessaires pour reconnaître et assumer ces dits sentiments. Cela l'avait torturé plus que de raison, envahissant ses nuits, ses rêves, ses méditations. L'empêchant d'agir avec le recul nécessaire, parfois. Il s'emportait trop vite, trop violemment. Personne d'autre ne savait le faire sortir de ses gonds, ne savait lui faire perdre le contrôle comme lui. Il ne cessait de le défier avant cet épisode embarrassant et le leader craint d'avoir définitivement perdu le respect de la tête brûlée.

Raphaël, quant à lui, s'est enfui, purement et simplement, devant la puissance de ses émotions et la détresse de celui qui lui fait face. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait aucune envie de partir et aurait voulu profiter de chaque faiblesse de son Fearless leader. Le voir ainsi tomber le masque et se dévoiler à sa seule attention a réveillé quelque chose en lui. L'idée de découvrir chacune des émotions qu'il peut susciter sur le visage de son impassible compagnon a quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique, qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

ð

 **Retour au présent**

Comment, lui Raphaël, peut-il éprouver ce genre de sentiments ? Et pour son propre frère, qui plus est !

Lorsqu'il a rencontré Cassandre, outre sa beauté troublante, sa capacité à assimiler les mouvements de self-défense, sa ténacité, sa patience, sa timidité camouflée par une fausse assurance qui ne trompe personne lui rappelait incessamment Leo.

Pour lui, cette fille est un cadeau tombé du ciel. Elle lui a permis de détourner son attention de Leo. Il a cru, pendant un certain temps, que cela suffirait. Il s'est rapproché d'elle, petit à petit, profitant de la curiosité qu'elle lui portait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il avait décidé de l'embrasser, de concrétiser leur relation avant de se rendre compte que Donnie marchait sur ses plates-bandes depuis le début.

Il avait été furieux. Contre lui-même. D'avoir osé croire en cet espoir tué dans l'œuf. D'être de retour à la case départ.

Après sa visite à Cassandre, Raphaël déboule dans la clairière, essoufflé. A quelques mètres, la maison ressemble à un manoir hanté, la lune montante l'auréolant d'une lueur macabre.

Il passe devant la grange où un fracas se fait entendre. Montant les marches, il trouve Leo au même endroit qu'il l'a laissé en début de soirée. La tête entre ses mains, le leader est totalement immobile. Un silence de plomb règne dans la maison. Une main sur la carapace, il tente de réveiller son aîné.

\- Leo ?

Un grognement lui répond tandis que le leader se redresse, se frottant les yeux.

\- Raph' ? Tu es rentré ?

\- Oui. Où est Mikey ?

Le leader secoue la tête en passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dans sa chambre, peut-être ? J'ai annulé la patrouille de ce soir. Je... Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas...

La tête brûlée sourit devant l'air gêné adorable du ninja. Sans écouter ses protestations, il le conduit dans sa chambre et ferme la porte à clé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, Raphaël s'approche de Leo d'un pas félin. Contraint de reculer, ce dernier fini par se prendre les pieds dans le lit et s'écrouler lourdement dessus. Le sourire de la tête brûlée s'élargit tandis qu'il plaque sa victime contre le matelas.

\- Pile poil où je voulais t'emmener...

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, Raph' ! se rebiffe l'aîné en tentant de se dégager. Tu es parti la rejoindre, je te rappelle !

En maugréant, le prédateur lâche sa proie, lui permettant de s'asseoir face à lui. Il avait espéré échapper à la séance de bla-bla... Pourquoi tergiverser quand ils ressentaient tous les deux les mêmes envies ?

\- Je suis revenu, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

L'aîné croise les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

\- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter d'être le deuxième choix ? J'ai ma fierté !

Raphaël se lève et commence à faire les cent pas.

\- Mais, bordel, Leo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Tu es jeté, ma parole ! Tu m'as sauté dessus sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Le cadet s'arrête, voyant son frère baisser la tête. Il va se rasseoir face à lui et, d'une main, lui relève le visage.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Le leader fait la moue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et quelle a été ta conclusion ?

Grondant, la tête brûlée plonge sur les lèvres de son aîné. Hors de question qu'il lui réponde de vive voix. Sans laisser le temps au ninja de reprendre son interrogatoire, Raphaël entreprend de le délester de son équipement et de ses vêtements.

 ** _ATTENTION LEMON !_**

Emporté par ses sensations, Leonardo se laisse faire et lui rend la politesse. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, Raphaël parsème chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers brûlants. Se cambrant sous son corps massif, Leo tente de reprendre le dessus sur son petit frère.

Il est le leader, l'aîné. Impossible qu'il puisse se retrouver dans une position aussi embarrassante. Ce n'est pas du tout dans ses plans.

Loin de répondre aux sollicitations de son chef, le cadet le plaque fermement contre le matelas tout en caressant sa virilité. Le gémissement rauque qui lui répond le fait sourire et, enhardi, il glisse vers le bas de son plastron pour joindre sa langue au geste.

Lorsqu'il sent que son vis à vis a abandonné ses idées de rébellion, obnubilé par les mouvements de sa langue sur son membre, la tortue en rouge glisse délicatement un doigt en lui. Sursautant, Leo tente d'échapper à la caresse intrusive.

\- Raph', non. Pas comme ça...

\- Arrêtes de gigoter, Fearless, tu vas te faire mal.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer, proteste le leader.

Raphaël rit tout bas en remontant embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Ton droit d'aînesse n'a plus lieu d'être, ici. Tu m'as voulu, je suis là.

Bien malgré lui, le ton autoritaire de son frère l'allume au plus haut point. Continuant ses caresses, la tortue massive s'enfonce plus encore dans l'intimité de son aîné, lui provoquant un cri mêlant surprise et plaisir. Le jugeant suffisamment détendu, il ajoute un deuxième doigt, se rapprochant alors de l'épaisseur de son sexe. Se hissant de douleur au début, le leader se détend encore plus vite. Le plaisir qu'il ressent annihile tout désir de rébellion.

\- Pas si désagréable, finalement ? le taquine le cadet en insistant sur un endroit faisant particulièrement gémir Leo.

\- Pervers, répond-il entre deux soupir.

Raphaël a un sourire provocateur. Il a envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son membre est douloureux mais il ne le touche pas de peur de perdre la tête. Pris comme il était dans l'instant, il n'a pas pensé au problème du lubrifiant.

Une idée lui vient, sournoise. Leo risque de lui en vouloir mais il lui en voudrait encore plus de le laisser dans cet état.

Saisissant fermement le sexe de son amant, il le caresse franchement, de sa main et de sa bouche tandis que sa deuxième main continue d'élargir son anus. Un nouveau churr résonne dans la chambre et celui de Raphaël lui répond pour la première fois, plus profond et caverneux.

Il sent la jouissance de Leo toute proche. Au dernier moment, il cesse toute stimulation. Seul un filet de sperme s'écoule du sexe gonflé de l'aîné.

\- Raph' ! gronde ce dernier, furieux de voir son orgasme avorté.

\- Du calme, Fearless. La suite va te plaire.

Prélevant la semence de son compagnon, il l'étale sur son propre sexe. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il commence à le pénétrer délicatement, serrant les dents pour garder le contrôle. Il sait que, s'il perd la tête, il lui fera mal. Et il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Leo, quant à lui, se sent écartelé par son frère. Il enfonce ses ongles dans les avant-bras de son amant, penché au-dessus de lui. Une fois enfoncé profondément en lui, Raphaël s'immobilise, attendant son approbation pour continuer. Il doit avouer qu'il est surpris par la douceur de la tête brûlée. Lui, toujours hors de contrôle, est parfaitement maître de lui-même, attentif à son partenaire. Avec ravissement, Raphaël observe la multitude d'émotions traversant le visage de Leonardo. Pourquoi passer son temps à cacher qui il est vraiment ? Gêné de son regard pénétrant, le leader cache son visage dans son bras.

\- Leo..., souffle Raphaël d'une voix rauque, regardes-moi.

L'intéressé secoue la tête avec obstination. Agacée, la tête brûlée saisit les mains du leader et entrelace leurs doigts au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est trop embarrassant...

\- Dis pas de conneries. Tu es magnifique.

Jamais Leo ne l'a entendu parler avec autant de douceur et de sincérité. Le regard qu'il lui lance en réponse gêne tellement le guerrier qu'il entame ses premiers mouvements pour se détourner de l'attention inquisitrice du leader.

Le plaisir les consumant, les délicats va-et-vient se transforment rapidement en coups de boutoir, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant.

Ce dernier soupire son nom avec tant d'emphase, lui demandant toujours plus, que Raphaël perd peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Maintenant fermement les mains du leader, il étouffe ses cris d'extase par ses baisers. Près d'exploser, il embrasse fièvreusement l'objet de ses désirs. Ses lèvres trouvent son cou et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il le mord violemment.

Un frisson de douleur et de plaisir parcourt le corps de Leo, lui provoquant un orgasme d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. En sentant son amant resserrer son intimité sur son membre en rythme avec les pulsations de son extase, le ninja impulsif jouit à son tour dans un râle de plaisir bestial.

Un long moment, les deux tortues restent immobiles, front contre front. Leurs souffles saccadés se font écho et se mêlent.

\- Raph'...

\- Laisses moi une minute, Fearless.

\- Je suis sérieux.

La tête brûlée se redresse, libérant les mains de son aîné et plonge son regard brûlant dans le sien. Saisissant le premier bout de tissus qui vient (en l'occurrence une serviette traînant là suite à un entraînement), il entreprend de nettoyer leur deux corps des vestiges de leur passion. Il sourit légèrement face au gémissement de son vis à vis lorsqu'il se retire délicatement de lui.

\- Je l'espère bien car, à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi.

Le leader frissonne face à la possessivité de son cadet. Interprétant mal cette réaction, ce dernier s'allonge à ses côtés et rabat la couverture sur eux.

Leonardo n'apprécie pas spécialement d'être traitée comme une chose fragile et son orgueil se rebiffe à l'idée d'être revendiqué par son **petit** frère. Et pourtant, entouré de ses bras puissants, il doit bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. A sa place.

Toute sa vie, il a dû faire preuve d'abnégation et lutter contre ses désirs les plus profonds. Pour sa famille. Pour ses frères. Avec Mikey et Don, c'est simple. Il suffit de rester dans leur dos pour pallier leur imprudence causée par la naïveté ou l'obsession des données. En ce qui concerne Raph', c'est une autre paire de manches. Tout comme les saïs sont faits pour parer les katanas, Raph' s'est toujours opposé à Leo. Il est un danger permanent pour lui-même : Autodestructeur et incontrôlable. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, sans arrêt à le contredire sans que le leader n'en comprenne la raison profonde.

Ils étaient nés pour s'affronter. Pour se confronter. Et il avait fallu attendre toutes ses années pour comprendre que ce combat n'était pas obligatoirement à mener les armes à la main...


	11. Guerre intestine - Apocalypse

**Caroaimezoe : j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce lemon pour le rendre le plus réaliste, touchant (mais pas gnan-gnan) possible sans qu'il soit vulgaire tout en respectant les personnalités de Raph' et Leo. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...**

Raphaël observe son frère endormi contre lui. Il se sent étrangement serein. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, son admiration pour lui a toujours été emprunte d'un certain agacement voire d'un agacement certain. Comparé à lui, Leo a toujours été trop parfait. Il ne s'est jamais senti digne de se tenir à ses côtés. Adolescent, il se sentait instable alors, sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'est jeté dans une frénésie d'entraînement pour fortifier ses muscles, le rendre capable de seconder son aîné. Pour le protéger ainsi que ses frères, pour canaliser une partie de cette frustration qui le submergeait sans contrôle ni raison. Aujourd'hui, tout s'éclaire d'une lumière nouvelle.

Il va devoir aller parler à Donatello mais pour lui dire quoi ? «Maintenant que j'ai goûté à Leo, je ne veux plus de Cassy» ? Impensable.

Le ninja aux saïs s'endort avec la pensée réconfortante qu'il n'y aura plus d'animosité entre lui et son Fearless leader.

ð

La première chose que voit Leo en se réveillant est un regard émeraude. Encore enrobé des brumes du sommeil, il ne cherche même pas à feindre l'indifférence et enfouie son museau dans le cou de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur musquée et sauvage. Ce dernier rit doucement.

\- Bonjour, marmotte. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum... Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas très tard. Ça fait qu'une ou deux heures que le soleil est levé.

Le leader se redresse sur un coude pour observer son frère.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Je voulais être là à ton réveil, marmone le rebelle en détournant les yeux.

Leo l'embrasse tendrement et, le renversant aussitôt, la tête brûlée prend possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus : ses yeux lumineux parlent d'eux-même et font monter son envie de lui. L'aîné sent son érection contre sa cuisse mais malgré le désir qu'il provoque en lui, la douleur iradiant le bas de ses reins le ramène à la réalité. Il repousse doucement son amant.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir remettre ça tout de suite.

S'arrêtant immédiatement, le plus jeune le dévisage d'un air inquiet.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Avec un sourire, il l'embrasse légèrement, cherchant à le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste un peu sensible.

Hochant la tête avec raideur, les yeux rivés sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le ninja aux saïs se lève et s'habille rapidement. Perplexe, le ninja en bleu se redresse en grimaçant d'inconfort.

\- Raph' ? Qu'est-ce qui...

\- Je vais prendre une douche, le coupe-t-il en sortant.

Seul, Leonardo soupire. Raphaël doit, à coup sûr, s'en vouloir et penser qu'il a été trop brutal. Si ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ça ne lui a pas déplu. Se préparant à sortir, il songe qu'il devra faire attention à sa posture, du fait de ses douleurs, et à son attitude envers Raph', du fait de leur nouvelle intimité.

Dès qu'il quitte sa chambre, Raphaël se rue sous la douche en s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passent par la tête. Il a été incroyablement négligeant. Pris par sa passion. Il a non seulement fait mal à Leo mais il l'a également marqué de façon totalement primaire. Leo lui en voudra à mort quand il s'en apercevrait et plus jamais il ne le laissera s'approcher.

La tête brûlée se crispe lorsqu'il entend un de ses frères pénétrer dans la salle de bain et commencer à se déshabiller. Habituellement, partager cette pièce ne le dérange pas mais, là, il voulait être seul.

\- Raph' ?

En entendant ce ténor trop reconnaissable, l'interpelé se pétrifie sur place. Il avale difficilement sa salive.

\- Hum...

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vais très...

Un chapelet de jurons coupe la tirade rassurante du leader. Se recroquevillant sous le jet d'eau, le guerrier n'ose même pas sortir de la douche. Il sursaute même lorsque le rideau est tiré violemment, le mettant face à un regard luisant de colère.

Faussement détendu, il sort de la douche pour saisir une serviette. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'esquiver, Leo saisit son poignet pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demande-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Ce... ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, proteste le coupable en grimaçant.

En vérité, il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de la trace de ses dents brunissant le creu de l'épaule de son amant. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas en retirer autant de fierté mais, malgré lui, il sourit en repensant aux gémissements de plaisir qu'il a provoqué cette nuit.

\- Tu te moques de moi, là ? fulmine son vis à vis. On ne voit QUE ça !

Se reprenant, le ninja aux saïs se dégage de la poigne de son frère pour glisser ses mains sur sa taille puis sur ses fesses, effleurant au passage la queue qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de titiller la veille. Il passe sa langue sur les meurtrissures, sentant sa victime frissonner de plaisir entre ses bras.

\- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

Maugréant, Leo le repousse pour entrer dans la douche sous le regard amusé du colosse.

Descendant à la cuisine après s'être habillé, il marque un temps d'arrêt devant ses deux autres frères. Mikey prépare des oeufs brouillés en chantonnant tandis que Donnie, le nez dans son café, ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de sa présence.

\- B'jour, salut-il nonchalamment en s'asseyant face au génie.

\- Yo ! Salut Bro ! Bien dormi ? babille gaiement le benjamin.

Sans même laisser le temps au plus âgé de répondre, il enchaîne directement sur le programme de sa journée. Tout ce qu'en a compris le ninja rouge, c'est qu'il doit l'aider à battre un record. Il acquiesce donc vaguement en jetant en regard à Donatello.

Ce dernier a cessé tout mouvement depuis son entrée ; totalement impassible, il le dévisage sans gêne. Il se raidit lorsque leurs regards se croisent et, brusquement, quitte la table pour aller s'enfermer dans la grange lui servant de laboratoire.

\- Mikey, demande le cadet, t'as parlé à Don récemment ?

Une main sur son épaule, le plus jeune se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, une assiette débordante en face de lui.

\- Tu connais Donnie : ça a beau être une tête, c'est un handicapé des sentiments. Il ne viendra pas te hurler dessus de lui-même.

Raphaël hoche la tête. Il faut qu'il lui parle, qu'ils brisent la glace une bonne fois pour toute. Déterminé, il sort de la maison sans regarder en arrière, ne remarquant pas l'aîné de la fratrie s'asseoir délicatement sur la chaise qu'il vient de quitter.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu peux me remercier, fanfaronne le benjamin. Grâce à moi, Raph' et D seront bientôt réconciliés !

Michelangelo voit Leo sourire avec crispation. C'est évident qu'il est préoccupé. Malgré son enthousiasme débordant, il sait qu'au delà de leur relation fraternelle, c'est leur cohésion d'équipe qui est en jeu. Ses frères le prennent pour un rigolo ne prenant rien au sérieux. D'habitude, ça ne le dérange pas. Il faut bien que quelqu'un apporte un peu de gaieté et de légèreté à ses trois rabats-joie de frangins. Entre le premier, constamment à la recherche de la perfection ; le second toujours en colère contre à peu près tout et n'importe quoi ; et le troisième, qui ne s'extasie que devant des séries de codes informatiques, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux les soulage de leurs soucis.

Avec Leo, il aime cuisiner. Bon, il est une abomination en matière culinaire mais sa volonté d'être parfait le pousse à l'obliger à lui donner des cours. En compagnie de Donnie-boy, Mikey trouve toujours une oreille attentive à ses peurs, les explications scientifiques du génie le rassurent. Enfin, aux côtés de Raph', il ne s'ennuie jamais, partageant leur passion pour la musculation et les jeux vidéo. En retour, il fait toujours en sorte de désamorcer les tensions de son grand frère impulsif par une blague ou une taquinerie.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais Don et Raph' ne s'étaient disputés. C'est évident que Cassandre est le noeud du problème. Comment aurait-il réagi si un de ses frères avait tenté de lui voler April ? Probablement très mal, également. En y pensant, ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas entendu la voix de sa petite Pomme d'Amour et il va, dès son petit déjeuner englouti, se pendre au téléphone pour une durée indéterminée.

ð

Raph' prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la grange. Avant toute chose, il doit calmer Don. Ensuite, il doit trouver une raison plausible pour justifier son désintérêt soudain pour l'humaine.

Il se dirige directement vers l'établit où Don répare rageusement une quelconque machine. Bien qu'il l'ait, sans contexte, entendu entrer, il l'ignore royalement.

\- Hey, Don... Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai pas été réglo et...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! le coupe hargneusement le génie en se tournant vers lui.

Oubliant son ouvrage, il saisit son bô rétracté et ponctue chacune de ses allégations d'un coup dans le plastron de son aîné.

\- Mais ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner de ta part. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse à part ta petite personne ? As-tu seulement conscience des sentiments des autres ? Mais ÇA. Venant de TOI ! Une traîtrise aussi mesquine et déshonorante... Envers ton propre FRÈRE !

Les mains levées dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement, Raphaël se trouve acculé contre la porte. Il voit avec consternation son petit frère déployer son bô, les yeux étincelants de rage.

\- Écoutes, frangin, hier je...

\- Je sais PARFAITEMENT ce que tu as fait hier !

Prenant appuie sur son arme, le génie percute violemment la tête brûlée, faisant voler en éclats la porte en bois. Atterrissant lourdement sur la carapace, le guerrier se redresse immédiatement en position de défense. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Depuis quand son petit génie est-il aussi puissant ? Sortant à son tour de la grange, Donatello se dresse face à son rival.

\- Arrêtes Don. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

\- Il aurait fallu y penser avant, _frangin_.

D'une rapidité que Raphaël n'aurait cru possible, le ninja au bô attaque, harcèlant sa victime de tous côtés. Le guerrier souhaite à tout prix éviter de blesser son frère et ne réplique même pas à ses attaques. De toute façon, obnubilé à esquiver les coups, il ne peux penser à rien d'autre sous peine de se faire salement amocher.

\- Tu es peut-être le plus puissant d'entre nous, Raphaël, mais tu es tellement lent que ça en devient risible.

Perçant sa défense, un coup de pied retourné frappe durement son plastron, l'envoyant percuter un arbre de plein fouet. A moitié dans les vapes, Raphaël observe, impuissant, les carapaces de ses deux autres frères lui faisant de l'ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Donnie ? commence Leo. S'en prendre ainsi à son frère est inacceptable !

\- Ça ne concerne que Raphaël et moi. Poussez-vous.

\- Hors de question, Dude, réplique Mikey. Il ne se défend même pas, c'est pas équilibré comme combat.

Les yeux du génie se rétrécissent et il fait un pas en avant, déterminé à atteindre son objectif. A peine a-t-il esquissé un mouvement que le katana de Leo vient le désarmer d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

\- Maintenant va m'attendre au salon pendant qu'on s'occupe de Raph'. Et t'as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse à ça.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux qui ne lui est pas familié, Don jette un dernier regard noir à son aîné direct avant de ramasser son bô et de tourner les talons.

Aussitôt, Leo se rend au chevet de Raphaël, inquiet. Il constate avec déception que Mikey y a déjà pris place, aidant son frère blessé à se redresser.

\- Tu peux aller chercher de la glace, Mikey ?

Le benjamin s'exécute, une moue boueuse aux lèvres. À peine parti, le leader s'agenouille auprès de son amant pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Tu nous fais quoi, là ? questionne ce dernier d'un air mauvais.

\- Mais... rien. Je t'aide.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! aboie la tête brûlée.

Sans ménagement, il repousse la main bienveillante et se relève avec difficulté. Vexé, Leo l'observe prendre appuie contre le tronc d'arbre tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Il est hors de question qu'il lâche cette tête de lard du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit alité. Il n'a pas à attendre bien longtemps : dès que le ninja rouge s'enhardit à faire un pas, il s'effondre dans les bras de son frère.

\- Ça va aller, Raph'. Je suis là.

ð

Une fois au lit, une poche de glace sur la tête et pestant sans vergogne, Leo laisse Raphaël aux soins de Mikey. Il va retrouver Donatello au salon. Avachi dans un fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir gauche, il lève sur son leader un regard blasé.

L'aîné est totalement perdu face à ce comportement d'adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion. Autant Raph' n'en était jamais sorti, autant Don n'y était jamais entré... Il oubliait parfois qu'ils n'avaient que 17 ans et, bien que techniquement adolescents, ils avaient été poussé à grandir bien trop tôt. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil d'en face et croise les bras sur son plastron.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi se déchaînement de violence ?

Le silence qui lui répond est épais. Il sait que son petit frère a dépassé son seuil de tolérance, pourtant très large. Qu'à donc pu faire Raph' pour faire exploser le volcan endormi qu'est Donatello ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lâche finalement le génie.

\- Si tu consentais à m'expliquer ce serait peut-être plus clair. Quoi que tu en dises, je sais que ça a un rapport avec cette fille. Raph' m'a parlé d'elle.

Le plus jeune se tend, nerveux. Il s'assoit convenablement, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée.

\- Il m'a trahi. Il savais que je...

Don serre les poings, une image désagréable envahissant ses rétines.

\- Il s'est évincé de lui même. C'est moi qui l'ai soigné, j'ai pris soin d'elle. On s'est rapproché. J'ai cru que... Enfin jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne ensemble, hier.

Il a un rire sans joie.

\- Je suis tellement bête...

\- Attends une seconde. Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient une... relation ?

La gorge du leader se serre en prononçant ce mot. Ça lui fait physiquement mal. Son petit frère lui jette un regard rempli d'une colère froide.

\- Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas être resté jusqu'à la fin du spectacle !

Leo prend une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Il sent son masque de leader se fissurer. Il n'a qu'une envie : mettre son poing dans la belle gueule arrogante de Raphaël.

\- Je te comprend.

\- Vraiment ? Que sais-tu de l'amour, toi qui ne t'aies jamais autorisé à penser autrement qu'en leader ?

Le ton sardonique de Don l'agace au plus haut point. Il braque sur lui un regard implacable.

\- Je ne suis pas un robot, Donatello. Et je crois que tu serais moins arrogant, en ce moment, si Raphaël s'était défendu et n'avait pas fait preuve d'AMOUR envers toi.

Le génie baisse la tête en pinçant les lèvres, refusant d'admettre la considération de Raph' à son égard. Face à son mutisme, Leonardo se lève pour faire les cents pas.

\- C'est de ma faute, se reproche-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non ! proteste le plus jeune. Je refuse que tu prennes sur toi le poids de SES erreurs !

Se tournant brusquement vers lui, Leo vient poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le forçant à se reculer au maximum pour murmurer, menaçant :

\- C'est de MA faute car je suis votre chef. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de ramener cette étrangère chez nous. J'ai minimisé l'attirance de Raph' pour elle, sa curiosité envers vous. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle t'intéressait également ! J'ai failli à tous mes devoirs...

\- Leo... Nous ne voulions pas que tu le saches...

\- Peu importe. Je vais régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute. Et, une dernière chose : Raph' est rentré avant l'heure de la patrouille, hier.

La lueur d'appréhension qui envahi les yeux gris de son petit frère n'entame pas sa détermination. Le plantant là, il sort de la pièce pour aller confronter Raphaël.

ð

Raphaël se sent nul. Comme la pire des merdes qu'ait jamais porté ce putain de monde. Quel lamentable spectacle il a offert à Leonardo ? Après avoir joué au mâle alpha avec son leader, il se fait mettre au tapis par Donatello ! Tout ça pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il prenait ses responsabilités et apaiser les tensions dans l'équipe. CONNERIES !

Jamais il ne serait signe de Leo. Et cette humiliation le lui rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Voir, en plus, ce dernier être aux petits soins pour lui est un supplice. Il ne veut pas être celui qu'on aide, il ne veut pas être celui que l'on protège. c'est SON rôle d'être le protecteur de Leo. À LUI et à personne d'autre.

Tandis que Raphaël se moleste intérieurement, un reniflement attire son attention. A son chevet, Mikey lève des yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Aussitôt, le guerrier se redresse et pose une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

\- Hey, Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Don t'a blessé ?

Le benjamin secoue la tête dans dire un mot avant de la poser contre l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Pardon, Raph', je savais pas...

\- T'inquiètes, tête d'oeuf, j'ai connu pire, rassure-t-il en prenant le ninja orange dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il voit Leonardo les observer d'un air indéchiffrable. Se dégageant lentement, il demande à la jeune tortue de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Leo vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et tend une main vers sa tête pour examiner sa blessure.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, râle le guerrier en esquivant.

Le silence se fait pesant. Timidement, Raphaël coule un regard vers le leader. Ses prunelles bleues le fixent froidement et ça le perturbe après l'attention brûlante dont il a fait l'objet, la nuit dernière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de prendre soin de toi ?

\- Justement parce que c'est toi.

\- Mais Mikey...

\- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? le coupe la tête brûlée, excédé.

Les lèvres pincées et le regard soudain fuyant de l'aîné est plus qu'éloquent, le prenant au dépourvu.

\- Leo, il n'y a pas de quoi...

\- Dans ce cas, expliques-moi ce que tu faisais chez Cassandre, hier. Don est persuadé que tu as passé la nuit avec elle.

\- Mais c'est totalement faux !, s'offusque-t-il. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

\- Je sais mais... Il vous a vu vous embrasser.

Jaugeant sa réaction, Leo ne quitte pas des yeux son amant, attendant une explication. Maugréant quelque chose d'inintelligible, la tortue aux saïs se rallonge en lui tournant le dos.

\- Raph', continue sévèrement le leader, je t'avais prévenu que je ne tolèrerai pas d'être le second choix.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, répond faiblement ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, le coupe-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, c'était la première fois... Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me faisait autant d'effet. En plus, j'avais l'impression que... que c'était mal, Leo.

\- Alors, il n'y a rien entre vous deux ?

\- Non mais... je voulais être avec elle. J'aurai plus facilement assumé de faire souffrir Don que de faire quelque chose que nous aurions regretté dès le lendemain.

\- Tu es tellement cruel, souffle tristement Leo.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi, Fearless.

Raphaël ferme les yeux en percevant le soupire de son frère. Il le déçoit, il le sait. Il frémit en sentant ses doigts légers parcourir sa carapace jusqu'aux fissures la striant, stigmates de son combat contre Shredder qui sont encore si sensibles au touché.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? susurre le leader.

Raphaël se crispe en gardant obstinément le silence. Il est parfaitement hors de question qu'il le lui dise. Il a été suffisamment humilié pour aujourd'hui.

\- Raphie, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Laisses-moi dormir, gronde l'intéressé.

La tortue curieuse est sur le point de réitérer sa demande lorsque des coups timides frappent la porte.

 **Bon, je sens déjà la menace des fans de Raph' sur le point de me découper en petits morceaux et de jeter mes restes dans un ravin...**

 **Je m'explique : pour moi, Don est ce qu'on appelle un faux-calme. vous savez, ce genre de personne à l'humeur toujours égale, sereine... Enfin, jusqu'au jour où leurs limites sont atteintes et qu'une colère apocalyptique s'abat sur le responsable de leurs malheurs.**

 **Voilà, voilà, ne me haïssez pas... mais j'ai adoré écrire ce combat ! 3**


	12. Pardonnes-moi

**Pardon pour le délais de publication ! J'ai dû faire face à un emploi du temps chargé ponctué d'imprévus et, en plus, je rédige en parallèle le premier jet de la fin de cette histoire sur papier.**

 **Bref, enjoy ! Oh ! Et joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !**

Donatello ne perd pas son temps en réflexions inutiles. Dès que les derniers mots de Leo ont résonné dans son esprit, il court prendre sa trousse de premier secours.

Si Raphaël était rentré si tôt, il s'était lourdement trompé. Mais dans quelle mesure ? Il n'y a pas à tergiverser sur ce qu'il avait vu : Raphaël avait embrassé Cassandre... La douleur est encore trop vive dans son cœur pour qu'il l'ignore.

Il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de son frère blessé, la main en l'air. Il hésite à frapper. Comment sera-t-il accueilli ? Pendant qu'il balance sur la conduite à tenir, il entend la voix de Leo, étrangement douce, sans parvenir à discerner ses mots.

Le génie prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage : passer le cerbère de Raphaël ne va pas être simple... Il frappe doucement.

Une minute passe avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Leo surpris.

\- Don ? Tu es bien le dernier que je pensais voir ici...

\- Je... Je voudrais lui parler et l'examiner.

Le médecin de l'équipe remarque une trace brunâtre camouflée par la lanière d'épaule de son aîné mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder. Les yeux du leader se rétrécissent, soupçonneux devant la trousse de premiers secours que le génie brandit sous son nez comme un bouclier. Laisser son amant avec le frère qui a essayé de le tuer (ou tout comme) ne l'emballe pas des masses.

\- Il dort. Tu devrais le laisser se remettre avant de...

\- Je veux vérifier qu'il n'a pas de trauma crânien.

De mauvaise grâce, Leo s'efface pour laisser le génie entrer. Une tension palpable remplie la chambre. Il se dirige vers le lit où le guerrier s'est redressé, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il le regarde approcher sans une once de colère et, ça, ça le perturbe plus encore que la méfiance de Leo, posté près de la fenêtre.

Il se laisse examiner de bonne grâce, lui ayant toujours détesté qu'on le manipule et, plus largement, qu'on se soucie de lui. Avec soulagement, Donatello ne constate aucun traumatisme crânien et estime que le guerrier pourra reprendre l'entraînement dès le lendemain.

Durant tout le temps de cette visite médicale, Leonardo reste en retrait. Comme pour le narguer, Raphaël se laisse soigner sans protester. Étrangement, il ne semble même pas en colère contre le génie qui lui a pourtant mis une sacrée raclée. Mais lorsque Donnie termine son examen et ne semble pourtant pas décidé à partir, une colère sourde le prend.

Il faut qu'il se calme. Raphaël n'est pas sa propriété. Il ne comprends pas pourquoi il le tient à distance ainsi. Ça le blesse et réveille sa jalousie.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais..., tente le plus jeune.

\- Hors de question, coupe le leader.

Alors que les deux frères s'affrontent du regard, la voix de Raphaël s'élève, sans appel :

\- Laisses-nous, Fearless.

Ce dernier lance un ultime regard d'avertissement au génie avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une main sur la poignée, il hésite :

\- Raph', tu...

Le cadet se lève lentement pour faire face au leader.

\- T'as vraiment envie qu'on se prenne la tête maintenant ?

\- Je ne serai pas loin, gromelle l'aîné en sortant, furieux.

La tête brûlée suit son amant des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur son regard inquiet. Il pousse un soupire de soulagement. Le rire bref de son cadet attire son attention.

\- Je l'ignorais aussi protecteur envers toi.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi il me gonfle aussi souvent ? réplique le ninja au bandana rouge avec une grimace.

\- Il t'aime, répond le génie en haussant les épaules.

Raphaël le fixe, ébahi. Est-il au courant de leur liaison ? Ça lui paraît insensé que leur secret soit éventé en à peine une journée.

\- Il nous aime tous, tente-t-il en jouant les indifférents.

Il espère être convainquant. Toujours est-il que Donnie ne relève pas, enchaînant sur un autre sujet :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure ?

\- Qu'hier, Cassy m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour toi. Et, j'ai accepté de ne pas m'immiscer entre vous.

\- Tu l'as embrassé, rétorque le génie.

\- Une sorte de baiser d'adieu, improvise le plus vieux. Peu importe.

Il se détourne et observe par la fenêtre une famille de daims s'aventurant aux abords de la clairière.

\- Mais..., hésite son frère, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Don, arrêtes de chercher la petite bête !, s'énerve le guerrier en lui faisant face. Profites de ta chance et va la voir !

Donatello reste silencieux un instant, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Raph'... Leo m'a dit qu'il allait prendre une décision radicale suite à notre conflit. Je... Je crois qu'il compte nous faire rentrer à New-York...

Il ne sait pas trop quelle réponse il attend de son grand frère mais, étant proche de Cassandre également, il devait le mettre au courant. Il voit sans surprise la tête brûlée serrer les poings.

\- Je vais lui en parler.

Hochant la tête d'un air absent, le génie murmure un «merci» avant de sortir de la chambre.

Avec un soupire fataliste, le ninja aux saïs songe que les choses vont probablement se compliquer. En une matinée, il aura vécu le meilleur et le pire. Et il est certain que Leo ne va pas laisser tomber son petit interrogatoire...

ð

\- Tu aurais vu ça, Angelcakes. Donnie a envoyé Raph' au tapis comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire ninja du clan des Foot !

Allongé sur son lit, Michelangelo raconte avec animation le combat auquel il a assisté. À l'autre bout du fil, à New-York, April écoute l'énergique tortue avec inquiétude. Savoir les quatre frères en conflit ne l'a rassure pas.

Elle aimerait les rejoindre. Surtout lorsqu'elle entend la voix faussement enthousiaste de son petit ami. La jeune journaliste est capable de déceler la moindre nuance dans sa voix. Et quand il est excessivement excité comme maintenant, c'est que l'inquiétude ou le stress le tiraille.

\- C'était si violent que ça ? demande-t-elle.

Le silence qui lui répond lui fait penser que la communication a coupé mais un bref soupire se fait entendre.

\- J'ai l'habitude de voir Raph' en rogne : c'est presque un état naturel chez lui, avoue doucement le ninja orange. Mais Donnie... L'éclat dans ses yeux. Je me suis demandé s'il allait le tuer, April. J'ai pensé ça de mon propre frère.

Sa voix s'éteint au fur et à mesure qu'il énonce ses doutes, fendant le coeur de la jeune femme.

\- Angel... La dernière fois que tu as vu Raph' en si mauvaise posture, c'était face à Shredder. C'est normal d'être remué.

Elle devine la tortue géante haussant les épaules en faisant la moue.

\- J'sais pas. J'espère qu'on va bientôt rentrer. Cette fille ne nous apporte que des ennuis. Et puis... tu me manques.

Entendre le rire de celle qu'il aime depuis le premier jour met du baume au cœur du ninja.

\- Tu me manques aussi. New-York n'est plus tout à fait New-York sans ses justiciers de l'ombre.

\- En parlant de ça, les Foot ne font pas trop parler d'eux ?

\- Non, c'est le calme plat depuis que Shredder n'est plus de la partie. Ils se cachent mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne nouvelle...

Mikey hoche la tête en silence. Savoir les Foot en stand-by le rassure. Il sait qu'April n'hésitera pas à se jeter au devant du danger pour décrocher un scoop et, en ce moment, il n'y aurait personne pour la sauver.

\- Sois prudente, Honey.

\- Comme toujours ! Embrasses tes frères pour moi.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'il l'aime, Mikey raccroche avec un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il n'en peut plus de cette maison et de cette forêt. Impossible de trouver des pizzas dans le coin !

ð

Cassandre ne comprend plus rien. Raphaël qui vient l'embrasser pour se laisser éconduire l'instant d'après sans protester ; puis Don qui n'est finalement pas venu la voir.

La jeune fille se sent nerveuse. Son père est parti en voyage d'affaire depuis lundi et n'a donc plus à s'inquiéter de son comportement. Sa soeur, horrifiée de devoir passer son temps à «faire du babysitting», lui a annoncé le soir même qu'elle allait passer quelques jours chez son copain, qui a déjà son studio.

Elle se retrouve donc seule, dans cette grande maison vide, et elle aurait aimé que Don passe la soirée avec elle... Elle rougit à cette idée. Ils ne se sont encore jamais embrassés alors de quoi rougit-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si la tortue allait lui sauter dessus...

Elle n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière, inquiète de ne pas voir son ami. La jeune fille joue avec son téléphone, indécise. Doit-elle l'appeler ? Peut-être la trouvera-t-il trop collante ? Et si elle lui envoie un texto ?

Prise dans ses pensées chaotiques, l'adolescente passe une journée catastrophique, rythmée par une maladresse sans nom. Elle ne pense qu'à une chose : rentrer chez elle pour appeler Donatello.

Malheureusement Kattie, une jeune fille adorable devenue mystérieusement son amie suite à la leçon que Raph' a adressée à tous ses détracteurs, l'alpague à la sortie des cours.

\- Hey, Cassandre ! Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ? On pourra bosser notre contrôle d'histoire ensemble.

Cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus plus que piplette, a été la première à lui parler. Un peu impressionnée, elle lui avait demandé comment elle avait fait pour mettre cette raclure de Kevin dans cet état. Mot pour mot. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de la faire rire.

\- D'accord, Kat', sourit la jeune fille. Le temps de récupérer mes notes et je te rejoins.

Pour être franche, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Kattie. Elle n'avait accepté son invitation que pour se changer les idées, pour éviter de passer sa soirée à la fenêtre, à se demander si Don pense à elle.

Il est 21h30 lorsque les deux amies décident de faire une pause dans leurs révisions. Alors que Cassandre croque dans un cookie, une question manque de la faire s'étouffer :

\- T'as un petit-ami ?

Reprenant son souffle, l'adolescente répond, méfiante :

\- Pas vraiment. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelqu'un ?

\- Donc, t'as quelqu'un en vue, en déduit la blonde. Qui est-ce ? Antoine ? Éric ? Je suis sûre que c'est Éric, il est tellement beau !

Cassandre hausse les épaules. Elle voit très bien qui est ce gars : un membre du club d'athlétisme. Très beau certes mais...

\- Il faut plus qu'une belle gueule pour me plaire, conclut-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est clair ! acquiesce son amie. Il faut aussi qu'il soit gentil, serviable, qu'il t'offre des cadeaux...

\- Intelligent, la coupe-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Kattie s'arrête, réfléchissant.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas inventé l'eau tiède mais il est gentil. Je le connais bien, je pourrais lui parler de toi.

\- Non merci, marmonne Cassandre en se jetant presque sur son téléphone.

La sonnerie dédiée à Donatello résonne dans la chambre girly de son hôte.

\- Don ?

\- Cassy ? Je... (soupire) Où es-tu ?

L'adolescente fronce les sourcils. Une bouffée d'anxiété monte en elle en écho à celle qui transpire chez son ami.

\- Je serai là dans 10 minutes. Attends-moi.

À peine raccroche-t-elle qu'elle rassemble ses affaires sous l'oeil mi-amusé, mi-interrogatif de son amie.

\- C'est lui, ton copain ?

\- Désolée, Kat', j'ai une urgence. On en reparle demain, ok ?

Dès qu'elle sort de chez Kattie, Cassandre de met à courir à perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle sente ses bras autour d'elle. Pour être sûre qu'il allait bien, qu'il était près d'elle. Pour qu'il soit aussi affecté, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. La panique la gagne. Elle parcourt la distance séparant la maison de Kattie à la sienne en un temps record.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant chez elle, tout est sombre et silencieux. Elle cherche à l'extérieur des signes de la présence de Donatello. En vain.

Elle pénètre dans la maison et referme la porte derrière elle. Un faible courant d'air la fait se retourner.

L'adolescente se retrouve nez à nez avec un plastron brun, barré de lanières. Levant les yeux, elle croise le regard gris de son propriétaire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, deux bras puissants la plaque contre ce torse bien trop solide pour être humain.

Comme le ferait un enfant, le ninja enfouie son visage dans son cou. Attendrie et soulagée, Cassandre se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ses doigts passent sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle aime le contact rugueux de ses écailles allié à la puissance de ses muscles jouant sous sa peau. Donatello pousse un profond soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Don ? Je t'ai attendu...

\- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai pris en compte que les aspects physiologiques de l'amour. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il dévaste mon esprit de la sorte et me transforme en monstre pétri de jalousie ? J'aurai dû le savoir. J'aurai dû le prévoir...

La gorge de la jeune fille se serre. Comme elle le craignait, il l'a surpris avec Raphaël. Elle tente de s'écarter mais il ne la laisse pas faire, la pressant avec douceur mais fermeté contre lui.

\- Don. Raph' et moi, ce n'est pas...

\- Je le sais. Raphaël m'a tout expliqué, souffle-t-il. Mais j'ai eu le temps de le blesser...

Coincée dans ses bras, elle sait qu'elle ne se libérera pas par la force. Loin de vouloir le fuir, Cassandre a besoin de croiser son regard. Elle embrasse avec douceur son épaule. Sentant frémir son compagnon, elle glisse ses mains le long de ses flans découverts. Il s'écarte légèrement pour l'observer.

\- Tu l'as blessé ? Physiquement ?

Il s'attendait à cette question, bien sûr, mais son génial cerveau lui fait défaut. Il détourne le regard alors qu'il sent la honte l'envahir et qu'il voit, malgré la pénombre, l'inquiétude troubler les magnifiques yeux vairons de la petite humaine.

\- Il n'a rien, bougonne-t-il. Et Leo le veille jalousement : j'ai à peine pu lui adresser quelques mots.

Elle hoche la tête lentement et, se dégageant de ses bras, l'entraîne au salon. Elle baisse tous les volets avant d'allumer les lumières, craignant que les voisins n'aperçoivent son étrange ami.

\- Installes-toi. Tu veux du café ?

La tortue acquiesce vivement. Peut-être que ça lui remettra le cerveau à l'endroit. Il ressent sa tension, exacerbée par la sienne.

La nervosité du génie remonte d'un cran alors que la jeune fille lui apporte une tasse fumante et s'assoit à ses côtés. Tournée vers lui, une jambe repliée sous elle, l'autre se balançant librement, elle l'observe prendre une gorgée brûlante du breuvage noir.

\- Je suis désolée, lance-t-elle brusquement.

Interdit, il secoue la tête en posant la tasse sur la table basse devant lui, sans oser la regarder.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Tu ne me dois rien. C'est à moi de te demander pardon : je n'ai aucunement le droit d'être jaloux et de t'imposer ainsi mes sentiments.

Une main délicate se pose sur les siennes, agitées, lui faisant relever les yeux vers l'ovale parfait du visage de celle qui le fait devenir littéralement dingue. Un sourire mystérieux bordant ses lèvres fines, la jeune fille s'approche de plus en plus et dépose timidement un baiser sur ses lèvres écailleuses.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien, murmure-t-elle.

Rêve-t-il ? Certes, il a espéré ce revirement de situation, d'attirer l'attention et d'attiser l'intérêt de Cassandre pour sa carapace. Tout cela sans y croire vraiment. Comment un esprit cartésien comme le sien aurait-il pu envisager qu'une tortue mutante puisse être désirable aux yeux d'une humaine ?

D'accord, Michelangelo flirte ostensiblement avec April depuis leur rencontre mais rien ne prouve que cela ce soit concrétisé. Alors comment imaginer que LUI, ayant le physique le moins développé, avec ses lunettes raffistolées, puisse attirer la jeune fille ? Il en perd son latin (qu'il parle couramment).

Ne voulant pas rater cette occasion, il l'embrasse à son tour. Il se sent gauche mais l'humaine ne semble pas s'en formaliser, répondant volontier à son baiser maladroit.

Les mains de l'adolescente parcourt son corps de reptile sans aucune hésitation, enflammant ses sens. Il la renverse sur le sofa, la surplombant de sa taille imposante.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ?

La jeune fille sourit face à sa réserve et commence à ôter, délicatement, ses lunettes High-Tech. Il l'aide à se délester de son équipement avec la dextérité qu'offre l'habitude. Il se sent nu et nerveux, malgré le pantalon kaki qu'il porte toujours.

Tendrement, Cassandre l'attire contre elle. Elle ne veut pas aller trop vite, de peur de l'effrayer, mais elle ressent cet irrésistible besoin de le sentir proche d'elle. La carapace de Donatello rend le canapé trop étroit pour eux deux alors il décide d'entraîner la jeune fille dans sa chambre, abandonnant son équipement au salon.

Apparemment sûr de lui, il est en réalité tétanisé de peur. Va-t-il trop vite ? Est-il trop pressant ? Cassy va croire qu'il veut brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts alors qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est pouvoir la blottir contre lui en toute aisance.

Le génie est soulagé de voir l'humaine s'écrouler sur son lit avec un sourire serein. Lentement, il la rejoint, lui laissant tout le loisir de l'éconduire. Il s'adosse à la tête de lit, la main perdue dans sa chevelure brune, et sourit comme un imbécile.

Au bout d'un long silence confortable, Cassandre roule sur le ventre, appuyée sur les coudes, la tête sur les mains.

\- Tu veux mettre un film ?

La tortue sourit face à son air enfantin tout en acquiescant. Perdu sur son nuage, il n'entend même pas le titre du film qu'elle lui propose. Il accepte.

Dès que le générique de début résonne dans la chambre, Cassandre vient s'installer entre les jambes du génie, dos contre son plastron et se sert de ses cuisses comme accoudoirs. Aussitôt, Donatello se fige, extrêmement gêné. Est-ce à cause du baiser qu'ils ont échangé ? Ou des sentiments qu'ils se sont avoués ? Toujours est-il qu'il sent ses digues céder une à une. Il est trop conscient de son corps pressé contre son plastron ; de son parfum à l'églantine envahissant son nez trop sensible ; de la chaleur de ses mains, posées en toute innocence sur ses cuisses.

Il tente de reporter son attention sur le film pour se calmer mais une scène de sexe torride entre deux protagonistes achève de le perturber. Nerveusement, il remonte ses lunettes sur son museau et baisse le regard pour se soustraire aux images un peu trop inspirantes à son goût. Son regard tombe sur la nuque découverte de Cassandre qui a rabattue ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, laissant la gauche à sa vue et a porté de ses lèvres. C'est ce moment que choisi son cerveau pour prendre des vacances.

ð

Cassandre frémit en sentant les mains de Donatello remonter lentement le long de ses bras tout en déposant de légers baisers sur sa clavicule découverte. Ses mains se crispent involontairement sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Un gémissement sourd, profond et sensuel, la surprend tandis qu'il la porte pour la placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui, et l'embrasse sauvagement.

À travers leurs vêtements, elle sent son désir que ses yeux métalliques reflètent. L'adolescente se mord la lèvre inférieure en ôtant lentement les lunettes du génie pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il sourit, ses mains courent sur sa peau, sous son t-shirt de la même teinte que son bandana.

Les yeux du ninja ne quittent pas ceux de l'humaine, l'éclat violet de son bandeau donnant une profondeur vertigineuse à son regard. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle en saisit les pans et amène cette bouche tant désirée à la sienne.

D'un mouvement sec, il ôte le t-shirt de sa compagne. Son soutien-gorge ne tarde pas à le rejoindre sur le sol alors que la langue étonnamment chaude de Donatello parcourt sa poitrine, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons.

Les mains de la jeune fille explorent chaque rayures et chaque rainures du plastron de la tortue. Entre dureté et douceur, elle griffe légèrement ses côtes, là où le plastron n'est pas encore remplacé par sa carapace. Un gémissement sourd se fait entendre. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, ravie de le voir réagir à ses caresses.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les doigts de l'adolescente se posent sur la ceinture du ninja, prêts à libérer son érection. Dans un éclair de conscience, il la stoppe et la fixe intensément. Cassandre comprend immédiatement sa question silencieuse : est-elle prête à cela ?

Elle le sait. Jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit mais, de part sa nature reptilienne, l'aventure risque d'être d'autant plus inédite. Une fois le fossé franchi, impossible de faire machine arrière. Malgré tout, malgré son stress et sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle laisse ses doigts ouvrir le pantalon de son futur amant. Elle ne sait pas comment ça va se passer. Elle sait juste qu'elle veut lui appartenir entièrement.

ð

Donatello tremble d'anticipation en sentant les doigts audacieux desserrer les pans de son pantalon. Son érection commençait à être douloureuse et il est soulagée de la libérer enfin. Cependant, il reste attentif à la réaction de la jeune humaine. Il soupçonne son inexpérience pratiquement égale à la sienne et si l'anatomie féminine n'a aucun secret pour lui (en théorie), il doute que la réciproque soit vrai...

Le ninja, appuyé sur ses mains, observe nerveusement sa compagne en quête d'un indice sur son état d'esprit. Agenouillée entre ses jambes, toujours vêtue de son jean noir, la jeune fille observe avec étonnement la nudité de son vis-à-vis. Avec timidité, elle caresse doucement l'organe devant elle. Considérant la taille des tortues, elle aurait dû se douter que cette partie de leur anatomie était raccord... mais à ce point ?

Sa couleur, brune, et sa forme, conique, ne lui paraissent pas si étonnantes comparé à sa taille... Elle doute de pouvoir faire entrer ça en elle. Donatello, le visage tendu, se redresse. D'une simple caresse, il capture le regard surpris de celle qu'il aime.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige..., murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son physique embarrassant.

Des lèvres légères se posent au sommet de son crâne, lui faisant relever les yeux vers le visage moqueur de la petite brune.

\- Comment un génie peut-il être aussi idiot ?

Un sourire carnassier éclos sur ses lèvres. Il la serre contre lui et la renverse sur le matelas. Il sent les cuisses de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de ses hanches en une caresse sensuelle.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, petite fille, lui ronronne-t-il à l'oreille tout en ôtant le peu de vêtements qu'il leur reste.

Le rire cristallin de Cassandre enchante Donatello : elle n'est ni dégoutée, ni effrayée. Elle l'accepte, lui, le mutant, entièrement.

Les deux amoureux reprennent leurs caresses sensuelles mais alors que l'humaine étreint la virilité de la tortue, le génie ne peut empêcher un grondement puissant de s'échapper de sa poitrine. L'humaine s'arrête, perplexe.

\- Tu... ronronnes ?, hésite-t-elle de peur de le vexer.

Il a un rire surpris et, à genoux, il saisit la curieuse pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses.

\- Parade nuptiale : un truc de tortue, résume-t-il d'une voix rauque. Désolé je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Alors qu'elle continue ses caresses, elle écoute avec ravissement ce son extraordinaire, synonyme de son désir pour elle. La jeune fille se sent totalement allumée, ça additionné à ses lèvres qui parcourent sa gorge et sa poitrine, Donatello lui fait perdre la tête. Elle gémit lorsqu'il vient la caresser délicatement et glisser un doigt imposant dans son intimité trempée.

Leurs caresses se coordonnent tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Entendant sa compagne gémir son nom, il la pénètre d'un deuxième doigt, la faisant se cambrer dans un cri. Tendrement, il soutient cette créature divine tout en admirant son corps parfait tendu par le plaisir et la douleur. Il sait la déchirure de l'hymen douloureuse et cherche donc à détourner l'attention de sa belle. Avec son pouce, il câline son clitoris tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille droite, si sensible.

Peu à peu, Cassandre se détend. Elle soupire le nom de son ninja qui, immédiatement, entame de lents va-et-vient. En gémissant, la jeune fille accompagne ses mouvements tout en lui prodiguant des caresses tout aussi délicieuses.

La tortue, transportée par le plaisir et la sensation de son intimité serrée autour de ses doigts, bien plus gros que ceux d'un homme, intensifie ses mouvements alors que sa victime est submergée par son orgasme.

Lorsque la vague déferlante de son plaisir reflux, Cassandre s'effondre contre le plastron de cet être à la fois si fort et si doux. Elle sent ses forces l'abandonner après que ses doigts gigantesques eurent relâché leur étreinte.

Donatello est subjugué par cette humaine, si frêle. Il l'allonge délicatement sur ses oreillers et s'étend à ses côtés, l'enlaçant dans son dos. La tête de la jeune fille repose sur son bras gauche tandis que le droit s'enroule autour de ses hanches pour venir dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre plat. Il rabat la couverture sur eux. Son érection lui fait toujours mal mais il est décidé à ne pas la brusquer. Ils ont tout leur temps pour se découvrir...

ð

Cassandre n'en revient toujours pas. Étendue entre les bras de Don, elle se remet doucement de son premier orgasme. Du moins, le premier provoqué par un autre. Et c'est tellement différent des fois où elle s'est caressée qu'elle se demande si elle a finalement déjà connu ça... Elle tente de se retourner pour lui faire face mais sa poigne est trop forte.

\- Don ?

\- Arrêtes de bouger, lui intime-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne peux pas me contrôler.

Perdue, l'adolescente tente de se redresser mais il la plaque contre son plastron en grondant. Elle sent son érection pressée contre ses fesses. Ses paroles font sens soudainement. Elle rougit.

\- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Rester ainsi toute la nuit ?

\- J'en sais rien, grogne la tortue, frustrée.

Cassandre sourit face à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aime pas voir son ninja grognon alors elle glisse une main dans son dos pour le caresser.

\- Cassy, le prévient-il en gémissant.

Sans en tenir compte, l'humaine réitère ses gestes. Elle soupire lorsque les doigts de son compagnon vient la caresser, faisant passer sa jambe droite par-dessus sa propre hanche.

Avec embarras, la jeune fille prend conscience de sa position lascive : la jambe passée au-dessus de la hanche de Don lui donne tout accès à son intimité. De plus, il est parvenu à faire passer son sexe entre ses jambes, faisant en sorte qu'il frotte sans vergogne contre elle.

\- Don..., gémit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras la maintenant fermement contre lui.

\- Pardon, Cassy, souffle-t-il en la pénétrant doucement de son sexe gonflé.

Ils gémissent ensemble alors que des sensations inédites les envahissent. Le génie fait très attention à ne pas blesser l'humaine et entre avec la plus grande douceur en elle. Il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas l'accueillir entièrement mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Cassandre se laisse envahir avec plaisir, soupirant de bonheur à la sensation d'être remplie par Donatello. Alors qu'il bouge précautionneusement, elle ondule des hanches pour l'accompagner et imposer le rythme qui lui plaît. De bonne grâce, la tortue se laisse mener au paradis par sa muse.

Lorsqu'ils s'endorment, épuisés, ils ne songent même pas aux conséquences de leurs actions. Ils s'aiment et c'est largement suffisant.

 **Une fin toute moelleuse pour fêter Noël et avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Pas de panique, la suite arrivera en 2018 !** **Et ceux qui lisent pour le Raph/Leo ne seront pas déçu ! ;)**


	13. Douleurs

**Caroaimezoe : cela s'adresse à toi et aux autres fans du pairing Raph/Leo. ;)**

 **Sakura477 : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Dois-je comprendre que tu es plus pour Don/Cassy ? Je suis plutôt éclectique dans mes goûts, c'est pourquoi il y a un peu de tout dans ma fic.**

 **Maintenant, place à la suite !**

* * *

Alternant entre katas et méditation, Leonardo a passé la journée à s'entraîner et à réfléchir. Pris dans son zèle, il a été beaucoup plus dur qu'habituellement envers ses petits frères. Toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers la décision qu'il doit prendre. Ça fait une semaine qu'il fait traîner son verdict. Il est temps.

Mais peu importe dans quel sens il retourne le problème, un de ses frères est toujours lésé. Il n'a pas envie de gâcher sa relation avec Raphaël, déjà chaotique, par une mauvaise décision. Cependant, il doit aussi penser au futur de son clan ; qui ne se trouve certainement pas ici...

Le soir venu, après la patrouille, Leo va méditer dans sa chambre. Ça fait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine que sa relation avec Raphaël a changé. Une semaine qu'il le fait languir, s'amusant de son impatience et de ses tentatives pour l'entraîner au lit. Bien que très doué pour réveiller son désir, il avait résisté. Il a d'autres projets pour Raph' mais, pour cela, il faut qu'il atteigne son point de rupture. Ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Malgré sa concentration, Léonardo sent une présence dans sa chambre. Il ne bouge pas, feignant l'ignorance. Interrompre sa méditation quotidienne est une mauvaise idée. Chacun de ses frères en avait fait l'expérience à un moment où à un autre de leur vie. Il ne connaît qu'un seul être capable de bafouer ainsi sa tranquillité.

Dans son dos, il sent la main coupable à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

\- Laisses-moi ou tu le regretteras.

La menace n'a absolument aucun effet : une caresse légère passe sur son épaule pour atteindre son plastron. Dès lèvres étonnamment douces, considérant leur propriétaire, se posent sur sa nuque. Le leader réprime un frisson. Raphaël a rapidement appris à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. Lui non plus ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

\- A chaque entraînement, tu viens te frotter à moi. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas volontaire.

Leo a un petit sourire que son cadet ne peut pas voir. La main audacieuse descend pour venir caresser son entrejambe à travers son pantalon. Réprimant à grand peine un churr, le leader se défait de l'étreinte de son amant qui, d'une clé de bras, termine à genoux devant lui. Dans son dos, il se penche à son oreille.

\- Tu as absolument raison. Il me fallait matière à m'occuper, seul dans mon lit...

Il sent le guerrier se tendre à cet aveu, allumé. Maintenant la clé de bras, il lui ouvre d'une main son pantalon pour passer la main à l'intérieur. Il le câline tendrement, ponctuant ses caresses de mots aguicheurs :

\- Ça t'a manqué ? Tu t'es caressé en prenant à moi ?

Raphaël, totalement hypnotisé par les mots et les caresses de son frère, ne cherche même pas à se libérer de la prise d'immobilisation.

\- Moi, je l'ai fait... tous les soirs, susurre l'aîné en lui mordillant l'épaule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le churr de Raph' résonne dans la pièce. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Leo le libère de sa poigne pour les déshabiller entièrement.

Allongeant le rebelle sur le dos, il continue de le caresser tout en venant lui mordre l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant des marques profondes. Enfin, avec une langueur calculée, il prend le sexe gonflé de son frère en bouche.

\- Merde, Fearless... gémit le colosse en se cachant le visage de ses deux mains.

C'est la première fellation qu'il fait de sa vie mais, au vue des réactions de Raph', il doit bien s'y prendre. D'ailleurs, sentir son membre contre ses lèvres et son propriétaire réagir à chaque coup de langue et suçotement l'allume. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se caresser en voyant son vis-à-vis esclave de sa bouche. Accélèrant le rythme, Leo serre les lèvres au maximum autour de la peau douce et terriblement dure de son sexe. Rapidement, le plaisir devient trop fort pour Raphaël qui, impuissant, éjacule brusquement dans la bouche de Leo. Ce dernier le boit sans même frissonner, savourant ce goût étrange et inédit.

Avec un sourire de conspirateur, le leader se penche sur son amant et l'embrasse sensuellement tout en le faisant se redresser. Totalement choqué, le ninja impulsif se laisse guider. À quatre pattes sur le lit, il réalise trop tard ce qu'il se passe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..., commence-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

\- Pas bouger, ordonne l'aîné en réitérant sa clé de bras.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Raphaël se débat mais, en ninja émérite, Leonardo a assuré ses appuis, lui rendant tout mouvement impossible. Asseyant sa domination, il pousse Raphaël à plaquer le haut de son plastron contre le matelas.

\- Putain Leo, arrêtes !

De sa main libre, il recommence à caresser la tête brûlée. Cette fois, il s'attarde sur sa queue, la câlinant et la massant. Il sent son belliqueux ami fondre entre ses mains et il adore ça. Il a envie de la mordiller mais il ne veut pas pousser Raph' trop loin dans ses retranchements. Il laisse sa main libre parcourir son corps musculeux. De son plastron à sa carapace fendue ; de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, rendues sensibles par ses morsures, à sa nuque.

Raphaël ne veut pas l'admettre mais cette main le rend fou. Il veut qu'elle le touche encore. Son sexe se regonfle déjà d'envie. Plus par fierté que par réelle conviction, il se débat.

Brusquement, le leader attrape les pans de son bandana, lui tirant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il plaque sa propre érection contre les fesses offertes du rebelle.

\- Chut. Sois sage et je te donnerai ce que tu veux.

\- Leo..., gémit-il d'une voix rauque. Laisses-moi te toucher.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais, le réprimande distraitement l'aîné. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête...

Lâchant le bandana, il saisit un objet dans la table de nuit sans que Raphaël ne parvienne à l'identifier. Aussitôt après, il sent un liquide froid couler contre son anus exposé puis un doigt épais le pénètre avec douceur mais fermeté.

Bien que particulièrement gêné, il ne peut retenir le churr qui roule dans sa poitrine accompagné d'un gémissement plaintif. Avec précaution, Leo prépare son amant, imaginant la sensation de son membre remplaçant son doigt. Lentement, le rebelle se détend et, le voyant accompagner ses mouvements pour accentuer ses sensations, le leader libère le bras de son prisonnier. Il ajoute un deuxième doigt tout en câlinant sa queue pour détourner son attention de l'éventuelle douleur. Malgré sa légère crispation, le guerrier ne proteste pas et, à la surprise de Leo, ne tente même pas de changer de position. Pour le récompenser, il saisit son sexe de sa main libre et le caresse avec d'amples va-et-vient.

Finalement, sa main droite libère l'intimité de son cadet pour saisir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en verse une bonne quantité sur son sexe avant de commencer à pénétrer son frère pour de bon. Doucement, il s'introduit en lui, savourant l'effet de la gangue de chair enserrant son membre. Raphaël grogne en entendant Leo gémir son nom. De lui-même, il bouge les hanches, ne voulant pas cesser de le sentir en lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'être totalement soumis à Leo puisse être aussi jouissif : il n'a pas à être en contrôle ou à faire attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il est totalement sien et totalement libre de se laisser aller.

Reprenant le contrôle, l'aîné entame des mouvements lents, cherchant lascivement l'angle idéal pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Lorsqu'il le trouve, il garde un rythme doux, glissant délicatement toute la longueur de son sexe dans l'intimité de son impatient amant. Ce dernier gronde bientôt de frustration face à cette exquise torture.

\- Leo !

\- Dis-le, Raphie...

Résistant quelques va-et-vient de plus, le rebelle se mord les lèvres.

\- Merde... Plus fort, Leo... Prends-moi plus fort !

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le leader s'enfonce brusquement jusqu'à la hampe, faisant crier Raphaël de surprise et de plaisir. Il continue ainsi, accélérant et prenant son frère de plus en plus durement. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses hanches pour le maintenir fermement. A force de taper sa prostate, le guerrier ne peut retenir sa jouissance mais, continuant de le pilonner sans relâche, Leo met plusieurs minutes de plus avant de grogner son orgasme et de se répandre en lui. Enfin, il s'écroule aux côtés de son frère qui roule sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

L'aîné observe son cadet, une culpabilité lancinante empoigne son cœur. Peut-être y a-t-il été un peu fort ? Il commence à craindre les reproches que Raph' lui fera dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux. Il avait voulu lui montrer que lui aussi était un dominant. Avait-il eu raison de s'y prendre ainsi ?

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-il timidement.

Raphaël ouvre lentement les yeux, fixant le plafond quelques instants.

\- Ouais. C'était... Waouh...

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Avec consternation, le leader voit son amant rire doucement.

\- C'est justement ça que j'aime chez toi : quand tu te laisses aller, quand tu es vraiment toi.

Leonardo rougit. C'est incroyable comment Raphaël, si laconique, pouvait devenir loquace après l'amour. Il ouvre son cœur. Ça lui plaît. Deux bras l'attrapent sans ménagement et le plaque contre un plastron épais.

\- Arrêtes de réfléchir et profites.

Les deux amants restent un long moment enlacés dans un silence confortable. La tête posée sur le plastron de Raph', Leo redessine ses cicatrices, certaines faites par lui-même lors d'entraînements un peu trop vigoureux.

\- Donnie m'a parlé de la décision que tu comptais prendre.

Il entend la voix profonde de son frère résonner dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Lui même n'est pas certain de la décision à prendre. Pourtant...

\- On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Raphaël le serre un peu plus contre lui, semblant lui transmettre sa force et son soutien.

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il tristement. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Une sonnerie les tire de leurs pensées. A contre-cœur, Leo se lève pour répondre à l'appel radio provenant de Donatello.

\- Oui, Donnie ? Tout va bien ?

Un halètement lui répond suivi d'une voix étranglée :

\- Leo... Viens vite ! Cassandre est en danger !

Le visage du leader se ferme instantanément, faisant se redresser Raphaël, inquiet.

\- On arrive.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Cassandre, les trois frères constatent la gravité de la situation : la maison est sens dessus-dessous, voulant probablement faire croire à un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. La porte d'entrée, grande ouverte, leur laisse tout loisir de pénétrer dans la demeure et de voir qu'il n'en est rien. Dans la cuisine, la sœur de Cassandre git face contre la table, face à un repas qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de terminer : elle a été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. Dans le salon, le père de l'adolescente a eu la gorge tranchée par derrière. Il tient encore une ceinture à la main sans que Leo ne puisse en déterminer la raison.

A l'étage, chaque pièce ressemble au rez-de-chaussée. Aucune trace de Donatello. Redescendant, Raphaël les conduit à la chambre de la jeune fille. Avec stupéfaction, les tortues remarquent que la pièce a été épargné par le tsunami ayant ravagé la maison. Au milieu du calme angoissant de la chambre, les trois frères observent Donatello assis sur le lit, la tête basse. Un tanto à la garde ivoire est planté dans un des oreiller. Une feuille de papier gît à ses pieds. S'en saisissant, Raphaël lit à voix haute le message tandis que Michelangelo enlace le génie, le poussant à lever des yeux embués vers lui.

 _ **Tel le sakura, la paix ne dure qu'un temps...**_

Relevant les yeux, Raphaël croise le regard sombre de Leo. Sa décision est finalement plus facile à prendre que prévu.

\- Les gars, on rentre à la maison...

* * *

Après avoir signalé l'enlèvement de Cassandre et le double meurtre de sa famille par un appel anonyme, les quatre tortues rentrent au repère et appellent April. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, la journaliste leur assure être là dans 3h. Durant ce temps, les quatre tortues rassemblent leurs affaires dans l'entrée, prêts à partir dès que la voiture d'April apparaîtrait.

Michelangelo est le premier à faire le pied de grue devant la fenêtre, attendant impatiemment la venue de sa belle. Rapidement, Donatello le rejoint, le nez sur son écran holographique. Il tente de localiser le téléphone de Cassandre tout en désactivant le système de brouillage des Foots pour savoir où ils l'ont emmené.

Leonardo descend l'escalier, les bras chargés de ses effets. Il regarde avec tristesse Don s'acharner sur ses hologrammes, les dents serrés, puis note l'absence de Raphaël. April va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Retournant à l'étage, il aperçoit la porte de son cadet entr'ouverte . En pénétrant dans la pièce, il trouve la tête brûlée allongée sur son lit, un bras cachant ses yeux. A côté d'un bureau à moitié détruit, un carton git, renversé. L'aîné s'assoit au chevet de son petit frère et pose une main sur son abdomen.

\- Raph' ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? murmure le guerrier d'une voix faible. Je veux dire, on va sauver Cassandre, bien sûr, mais après ? On va reprendre notre vie là où elle était, dans les égouts...

Le cœur du leader se serre. Il s'est posé la même question. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir la même intimité dans les égouts. Pas de portes, pas de lieux isolés. Une vie en open space, voilà ce qui les attendait. Il aimerait pouvoir lui promettre que rien ne changera mais la vérité est plus bien triste.

\- Je ne sais pas, Raphie mais... je t'aime... et ça ne changera jamais.

Ces trois petits mots, lourds de tellement de sen, il les a dit d'une voix si faible qu'il doute que son amant les ait perçu. La main de Raph' venant serrer la sienne, posée sur son plastron, lui assure pourtant le contraire.

\- Hey les gars ! hurle Mikey en surgissant comme un diable. April est là !

Pris dans son enthousiasme, il ne remarque pas les deux frères qui écartent rapidement leurs mains.

\- On arrive, Mikey, répond Leo.

La tornade orange repart comme elle est venue : bruyamment. Leonardo se tourne vers Raphaël, serrant de nouveau sa main.

\- Allez, Raph'. Il est temps d'agir.

Comme s'il avait prononcé une formule magique, la tête brûlée s'ébroue et se lève pour prendre ses affaires. Il sort sans un regard pour son frère, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à sa confession.

* * *

Michelangelo se morfond, le menton sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il scrute les abords de la clairière dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la voiture d'April.

Et, soudain, la voilà. Une camionnette blanche de location émerge d'entre les arbres. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête et qu'April en descend, Mikey croit à un mirage. Son éternelle veste en cuir moutarde encadre à la perfection son corps sublime, sans compter son jean bleu foncé, moulant ces petites fesses adorables.

Voyant Don, toujours focus sur ses écrans, le benjamin se glisse à l'extérieur et entraîne la jeune femme à l'écart, dans l'angle mort de la fenêtre. Il la plaque silencieusement contre le mur et capture ses lèvres sans un mot.

Dès qu'elle le voit surgir, April sait qu'elle va se retrouver prise au piège de son enthousiasme mais il lui a tellement manqué qu'elle n'a pas le cœur à l'arrêter. Elle profite de son étreinte comme une oasis en plein désert. Elle sent les mains de l'impatiente tortue lui saisir l'arrière des cuisses pour la hisser à sa hauteur, elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, gémit le ninja en appuyant son front contre celui de sa petit-amie.

\- Toi aussi, Angel...

\- Si seulement nous avions plus de temps, je te le prouverai comme jamais !, grogne-t-il en la plaquant contre son érection.

\- Tu es fou !, chuchote-t-elle. Ils vont nous voir...

\- Complètement fou de toi, Hogosha.

En riant, elle lui pince le bras pour le forcer à la lâcher Quand il commence à l'appeler comme ça, la journaliste finit généralement nue et haletante entre des draps ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit...

Lorsqu'elle venait leur rendre visite, une fois par mois, pour leur apporter des provisions, April avait trouvé la maison joyeuse et pleine de vie. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir la maison de sa grand-mère, où elle avait tant de souvenirs, remplie de rire et de chamailleries.

Or, aujourd'hui, c'est un silence de plomb qui l'accueille. Donatello ne remarque pas son arrivée et l'air féroce qu'il affiche la dissuade de le déranger. Aucune trace des deux frères aînés. Perplexe, elle se tourne vers Mikey qui lui adresse une grimace contrite.

\- Leo est remonté chercher Raph', explique-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Donnie. Allez, D. On décolle.

Nul besoin de le lui dire deux fois : la tortue au bandeau violet est déjà debout, un carton en main avant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Va chercher les autres pendant que je charge ça, ordonne-t-il à Mikey .

* * *

 **DOULEUR**

Voilà tout ce que Cassandre ressent. Tout est noir autour d'elle. A tel point qu'ouvrir ou fermer les yeux ne fait aucune différence. La jeune fille tente de rassembler ses esprits : où est-elle ? Pourquoi ?

D'après son dernier souvenir, son père la battait. Il avait fouillé son téléphone et avait découvert les messages de Don. Il savait qu'elle avait un petit-ami et cela l'avait rendu furieux. Elle a dû s'évanouir... mais ça ne lui dit pas où elle est, à l'heure actuelle.

 **DOULEUR**

Sa tête la lance atrocement. Son dos est en feu. Quelque chose de poisseux a coulé puis séché sur son visage et ses cheveux. Du sang ? Elle lève le bras droit pour essuyer son visage.

 **DOULEUR**

Son épaule droite est comme transpercée. Que s'est-il passé ?

De sa main gauche, elle tâte ses poches, quelque chose la gène, et trouve son téléphone. Il était pourtant resté sur la table de salon, face à ses yeux pendant que son père s'acharnait sur elle. Sans se poser plus de questions, la captive l'allume et tente de joindre Donatello. En vain. Pourtant, elle est censé avoir du réseau ! Elle regarde l'heure, puis le jour.

 **CHOC**

Ça fait 3 jours... 3 jours depuis son dernier souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ? Vu l'heure, Don ne s'est pas encore aperçu de son enlèvement. Il ne le découvrirait que dans 2h...

Et sa famille ? A-t-elle été enlevée aussi ?

\- PAPA ? FANNY !

Seul un écho sinistre lui répond. Avec la lumière de son téléphone, la jeune fille tente de visualiser son environnement : une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Elle est allongée dans une sorte de lit de camp. Une chaise est placée à ses côtés, comme si quelqu'un s'était tenu à son chevet, et un maigre repas est posé dessus. La seule issue qu'elle distingue est une porte en métal sous laquelle ne filtre aucune lumière. L'adolescente se lève avec difficulté et marche jusqu'à son salut. Elle constate avec soulagement que ses jambes sont indemnes : elle va pouvoir courir pour s'enfuir. Bien sûr, la porte est verrouillée.

Peu importe. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille place la chaise à coté de la porte, le plus silencieusement possible et s'y assoit. Quelqu'un finira bien par venir lui apporter à manger et, à ce moment là, elle saura le recevoir. En attendant, elle dévore la pitance que ses ravisseurs ont bien voulu lui laisser.

Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à New-York se fait dans le silence le plus complet. Raphaël évite avec soin les regards tristes de Leo, essayant de rester focus sur la mission de sauvetage qui les attend. Michelangelo observe Donatello se ronger les sangs, regardant sa montre toutes les deux minutes et décide à lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Donnie ?

Le génie lève un regard sombre sur lui avant d'allumer sa montre holographique pour lui montrer une carte. Curieux, les deux aînés les rejoignent.

\- J'attends que nous soyons suffisamment éloignés de la maison d'April pour envoyer un signal au téléphone de Cassandre et pouvoir ainsi déterminer exactement où elle se trouve. Il n'était pas à son domicile donc elle doit toujours l'avoir sur elle, en théorie. Le problème, c'est que le signal fonctionne dans les deux sens et je ne veux pas mettre en péril nos repères.

\- Quand pourras-tu déterminer sa position ?, intervient Raphaël.

\- Dans approximativement 1 heure, 7 minutes et 53 secondes.

\- Dès que c'est fait, sourit Léo, on pourra mettre en place une stratégie et ramener Cassandre à la maison.

Il veut être rassurant. Il a confiance en son équipe. Ils réussiront. Pour tout réponse, Donatello se lève et prend le leader dans ses bras. Raphaël et Michelangelo les rejoignent pour un câlin collectif. Ils sont sa famille. Le génie sait qu'ils sont les seuls êtres en qui il peut avoir une confiance aveugle.

\- Merci Leo. Merci, les gars.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de points de vues différents, ici. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdus...**


	14. Vengeance

**Bon, à partir du milieu de ce chapitre, je n'ai plus d'avance donc plus de relecture aussi approfondie. Il me faut généralement 5-6 relectures pour être satisfaite du rendu final. Excusez-moi par avance des fautes et maladresses qui m'échapperont...** **Et, du coup, le temps de publication sera un peu plus long également. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, promis !**

 **Sakura477 : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Donatello est sur des charbons ardents. Il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qui est arrivé. A cause de lui, de sa seule présence à ses côtés, Cassandre a été enlevé et sa famille tuée. Peut-être sont-ils en train de la torturer en ce moment même pour qu'elle leur dise où se trouve leur repère... S'il avait écouté Leo, la jeune fille serait bien au chaud chez elle, à l'heure qu'il est.

 _En train de se faire tabasser par son père..._

Il secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se refuse à se réjouir de la mort d'un homme, même si ce dernier était une enflure de premier ordre. Le fait est que sa petite-amie ne se serait pas fait enlever par une bande de psychopathes vengeurs. Il regarde sa montre en tremblant : 51 minutes et 28 secondes.

\- C'est trop long, marmonne-t-il.

En parallèle, et pour s'occuper, il entreprend de créer des algorithmes destinés à déterminer les lieux les plus probables où sa bien-aimée pourrait être enfermée. Après un long moment, il parvient à définir que la stratégie la plus efficiente pour les Foots serait de les piéger sur une île. Mais laquelle ? New-York est truffée d'îles...

Enfin, l'alarme de sa montre sonne et, sans attendre une seconde, il envoie le signal. En à peine quelques minutes, il a craqué leurs systèmes de brouillage et situé leur position : Belvedere Castle. En plein Central Park...

\- Non mais je rêve ! hurle-t-il à son écran.

\- Un problème ? lui demande Leo en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu peux me dire comment ces abrutis sont parvenus à investir l'observatoire météorologique de New-York sans faire de vagues ?!

\- On s'en occupera plus tard, tranche le leader. L'important est qu'on sache où elle est. Belvedere Castle est une place forte mais pas imprenable. Don, un plan, s'il-te-plaît.

Un plan en 3D apparaît devant les quatre frères, assemblés en cercle.

\- L'endroit où ils s'attendront le moins à nous voir arriver, c'est Turtles Pond, continue l'aîné. Il y aura sûrement des gardes aux fenêtres mais notre capacité d'apnée nous avantagera clairement. En revanche, soyez prudents en entrant dans l'enceinte : éliminez les gardes uniquement si vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon, évitez-les.

\- Plus on en mettra hors jeu en entrant, moins on en aura sur le dos en sortant, Leo !, proteste Raph'.

\- Le but, c'est de sortir Cassandre de là, pas de tuer gratuitement.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée, Fearless, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont des ordures !

\- Fais attention à tes paroles, Raphaël...

Leonardo s'approche lentement de la tête brûlée, le transperçant de son regard jusqu'à ce que sa menace sous-jacente soit transparente. Il pensait que leur proximité rendrait ces luttes de pouvoir dépassées. A croire que Raphaël a besoin de conflits pour exister...

La tête brûlée maugrée en s'écartant, frustré de devoir restreindre ses ardeurs. Il a envie d'aller au front, de se battre, de faire comprendre à ces raclures ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à l'un des leur et de les forcer à sortir de leur paisible retraite.

\- Une fois entrés, intervient Donnie, il faudra que je trouve leur salle de surveillance. Belvedere Castle est interdit au public mais il y a fort à parier que les Foots aient installé des caméras. D'après ce plan et le satellite que j'ai piraté, les caméras déjà existantes ont été relié à un système parallèle, apparemment situé dans le sous-sol.

\- Très bien, sourit Leo. APRIL ! Amènes-nous à Central Park !

\- Accrochez-vous, les gars ! leur crie la jeune femme en faisant bondir la camionnette.

* * *

Assise dans le noir, Cassandre attend depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures. Elle n'a pas entendu un seul bruit résonner derrière la porte. Elle se demande si elle n'est pas seule, enfermée dans un quelconque donjon. Elle espère ne pas devoir attendre 100 ans avant que son chevalier ne vienne la libérer. La jeune fille sourit en imaginant Donatello vêtu d'une armure et chevauchant un fringant destrier. Elle commence à perdre la tête...

L'adolescente repousse ses cheveux poisseux en ayant l'impression de manipuler du carton. Cette chaise est plus qu'inconfortable. Elle meurt d'envie d'aller s'allonger dans son lit de fortune mais elle résiste. Quelqu'un va bien finir par lui apporter un repas.

Après une éternité, Cassandre commence à percevoir des bruits de pas, au loin. Se levant le plus silencieusement possible, elle se saisit de la chaise, igorant la sensation qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans l'épaule. Un rai de lumière passe soudain sous la porte. Les pas, de plus en plus forts, s'arrêtent juste devant sa porte. Une clé tourne dans la serrure.

Le cœur battant, la farouche adolescente voit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Une silhouette noire pénètre dans la pièce mais se fige lorsqu'elle aperçoit le lit vide. La jeune fille se précipite sur l'ombre, faisant fi de la douleur pour abattre son arme improvisée sur son kidnappeur.

D'un pas de côté, ce dernier esquive avec agilité puis, en se baissant dans un mouvement circulaire, balaie de son pied gauche les jambes de sa victime qui s'écrase au sol en criant de douleur. Elle vient de tomber sur son épaule blessée.

Saisissant son bras indemne, l'inconnu la remet sur pied sans ménagement. Une voix moqueuse, incontestablement féminine, s'adresse à elle avec un fort accent asiatique :

\- C'était bien essayé, Neko-chan.

La tirant derrière elle, la femme la traîne hors de sa prison. Le néon aveuglant du couloir l'éblouie. Elle ne voit personne l'accompagnant alors elle tente une prise pour assomer son agresseuse mais cette dernière contre-attaque et la jette littéralement contre un mur. La jeune fille reste un instant sans souffle avant que l'asiatique vienne appuyer sa main contre son épaule blessée.

\- Fais encore ça et je te brise les jambes.

Cassandre hoche la tête avec un gémissement. La douleur iradie dans tout son bras. Reprenant leur route, l'adolescente observe l'aspect curieux de sa tortionnaire : les cheveux courts, noirs et coiffés en queue de cheval, une mèche rouge barre son front. Bel et bien asiatique, elle porte une combinaison noire en simili cuir digne d'une maîtresse sado-maso et un tanto pend à sa ceinture. A son look, on pourrait penser qu'elle est jeune. Et adepte du mouvement punk. A son visage, on voit pourtant qu'elle est plus âgée.

 _Crise de la quarantaine ?_

Cassandre sourit discrètement à cette pensée. Sourire qui disparaît lorsque la punk la fait pénétrer dans une salle de douche après être passée par une chambre de taille gigantesque, raccord à l'ambiance de château fort du lieu tout entier.

\- Laves-toi, ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Cassandre, ébahie, se tourne vers l'asiatique.

\- Ici ? Avec vous qui me reluquez ? Pas question !

\- Tu préfères la douche commune des hommes, peut-être ? sourit-elle avec venin.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, la jeune fille se déshabille puis entre dans la douche à l'italienne. Elle sait que cette vipère en est capable.

Mais que fait-elle ici ? Qui est cette folle ? Où est sa famille ?

Une fois propre, la femme l'aide à s'habiller et à panser ses blessures. Son dos semble plus abîmé qu'à l'ordinaire et sa blessure à l'épaule semble avoir été fait par un trident... ou un saï. Elle a suffisamment côtoyé Raphaël pour savoir quel genre de plaies peut infliger cette arme. La substance couvrant son visage et ses cheveux était du sang et, pourtant, elle n'a aucune blessure au visage ou à la tête.

\- Comment me suis-je fait ça ? demande timidement l'adolescente.

L'asiatique, qui termine son bandage, relève brièvement le regard sur elle avant de retourner à sa tâche.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir, décide-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

\- Et moi, je suis sûre que si, insiste la jeune fille.

Avec un sourire amusé, l'étrange punk termine ses soins avant de lui ordonner de la suivre dans la chambre et de la forcer à s'asseoir sur le grand lit. Une fois fait, elle va s'affaler dans un énorme fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je m'appelle Karai, commence-t-elle. Je suis née et j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie au Japon. Après ma formation de ninja, j'ai été envoyé ici pour me mettre au service de maître Shredder .

Cassandre ne comprend pas pourquoi cette folle lui raconte sa vie mais, au nom de "Shredder", elle dresse l'oreille.

\- Shredder ? Le fou furieux qui a failli faire exploser New-York ?

La jeune fille voit sa vis-à-vis serrer les poings et lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Celui-là même, répond-elle sèchement. Toujours est-il qu'après son arrestation, j'ai trouvé un nouveau travail : empêcher les mutants de nuire aux humains. Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour toi...

Une sueur froide coule le long de la colonne vertébrale de la captive. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de mutants et un seul d'entre eux disposait d'un saï... Mais elle ne peut pas y croire. Pourquoi faire ça ? Et bordel, où est sa famille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La japonaise secoue tristement la tête avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Maternellement, elle s'agenouille devant elle et l'entoure de ses bras.

\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour ta sœur et ton père mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te faire plus de mal.

\- Qui ? murmure l'adolescente, redevenue petite fille. Qui a fait ça ?

Ce n'est pas possible. Raphaël n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça. Il savait à quel point elle tenait à sa famille, aussi brisée soit-elle. De toute façon, ses frères l'en aurait empêché. Donatello ne l'aurait pas laissé faire... n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce sont quatre tortues mutantes, particulièrement féroces. Mais...

\- NON ! Vous mentez !

Elle ne peut pas se permettre de douter d'eux. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle. Pas après avoir découvert ces sentiments pour eux et, particulièrement, pour Don. Elle ne se laissera pas bernée ainsi, c'est trop facile.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Des tortues mutantes qui utilisent des... des... des **tridents** pour tuer des gens ?! Sans aucunes raisons ?

Karai se relève, imperturbable, et la toise.

\- Pas vraiment sans aucunes raisons, avoue-t-elle.

\- Ça vous dérangerait d'être plus claire ? crie-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf. Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Pour autant que je sache, ma famille est peut-être en vie tandis que vous m'avez enlevé pour me faire rentrer dans votre secte de ninjas !

Karai soupire d'impatience.

\- Viens avec moi.

L'entraînant à sa suite, la ninja la conduit dans une salle remplie d'écrans. Un homme de main vêtu de noir et masqué se lève de son siège et salut la punk avec déférence.

\- Montres-nous la vidéo de l'attaque de notre invitée, ordonne-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un écran face à eux s'éteint pour se rallumer sur un film muet. Devant ses yeux, l'adolescente assiste impuissante à son calvaire. Son père la bat avec sa ceinture comme dans ses derniers souvenirs mais sous la fureur des coups, elle perd connaissance. Cela ne semble pas arrêter son tortionnaire qui lui hurle dessus en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Il lui ordonne probablement de se lever et n'a pas remarqué, dans sa rage, qu'elle en était incapable. Jamais elle ne l'a vu avec un visage aussi haineux...

\- Tiens, regardes, intervient Karai en la tirant de ses pensées. Au niveau de la fenêtre.

En effet, derrière la vitre, elle voit plusieurs ombres qui semblent se disputer. Plissant les yeux, elle reconnaît Leo, la main sur le plastron de Raphaël, l'empêchant probablement d'intervenir. Ce dernier a ses saïs en mains, le visage crispé par la rage. Elle sourit tristement en pensant à son instinct protecteur qui a dû être mis à rude épreuve. A leurs côtés, Donatello fixe du regard son père, les poings serrés. Puis, il échange un regard avec Raphaël. Un regard qui la fait frissonner : une même détermination brûle dans leurs yeux, unis par une complicité qui s'était fait oublier depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'horreur a commencée. Les deux cadets sont entrés chez elle sans même casser une fenêtre. Une agitation se fait voir en périphérie mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle ne voit que le saï trancher la gorge de son père, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence des mutants. Elle ne voit que le sang gicler et se répandre sur elle, toujours inconsciente. Elle ne voit que le katana de Leo désarmer Raphaël, le saï tombant comme au ralenti pour venir se planter dans son épaule.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle voit Donatello se précipiter sur elle pour lui donner les premiers soins et retirer l'arme de son corps toujours inerte. Les trois frères se disputent tandis qu'on peut apercevoir Mikey faire les cents pas à l'extérieur.

Puis, c'est le chaos. Un nombre indéterminé de ninjas envahissent sa maison, les tortues fuient. Leo et Mikey traînent Don et Raph', refusant apparemment de la laisser entre les mains de ces inconnus...

L'écran s'éteint et la voix de Karai raisonne à son oreille :

\- Aides-moi à les venger. Ces monstres ne sont intéressés par toi que pour une seule raison : faire de toi leur femelle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible..., chuchote Cassandre comme un leitmotiv.

\- Écoutes-moi, insiste fermement la japonaise en prenant les bras de la jeune fille pour la forcer à la regarder. Tu as vu les images. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces monstres ont tué ta famille. Peux-tu vraiment laisser passer ça alors que je t'offre la possibilité de les arrêter ?

\- Ils voulaient me protéger..., proteste faiblement l'adolescente.

\- Et ta soeur ? Te menaçait-elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire. Les tortues qu'elle connaît ne sont pas si cruelles.

Puis, elle repense à Raphaël, qu'elle a dû retenir pour l'empêcher de tuer Kevin ; et à Donatello, à qui elle a interdit de faire payer ses blessures à son père. Elle doit se rendre à l'évidence : même si ils avaient toujours été adorables avec elle, ils étaient dangereux. Il fallait que quelqu'un les arrête.

\- D'accord. Comment on s'y prend ?

* * *

Le plan de Karai est simple : Cassandre doit jouer les demoiselles en détresse. D'après elle, les tortues la voulaient comme femelle donc la voir en danger les rendrait fous de rage et leur instinct territorial les poussera à faire des erreurs.

La vérité n'est pourtant pas aussi simple. La jeune fille n'a pas avoué à la japonaise qu'elle les connaissait personnellement. Et même, intimement pour l'un d'entre eux... Elle espère qu'elle l'ignorera le plus longtemps possible. Les cameras de sécurité qui ont filmé la scène du meurtre de son père étaient aussi là lors de sa dernière soirée avec Don. Celle où ils se sont embrassés dans son salon et où ils ont perdu leur virginité dans son lit. Une femelle... Est-ce uniquement ainsi qu'il la voit ?

C'est difficile à croire. Ainsi que de croire que les quatre frères perdront la tête en la voyant en danger. Michelangelo, bien qu'amical, ne lui a jamais porté plus d'attention que ça. Leonardo, bien que courtois, était plutôt froid à son endroit. Donatello sera en colère, certes, mais il utilisera son cerveau pour analyser la situation et la sauver. Seul Raphaël est susceptible de littéralement perdre la tête et d'agir inconsidérément.

Un sur quatre, ça ne fait pas lourd. Son erreur est de les traiter comme des animaux. Elle les sous-estime grandement. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle pourra les capturer... D'ailleurs, elle n'avait vu aucune cage lors de sa visite des lieux sous la supervision de sa chaperonne.

Allongée dans le lit king size, dans cette chambre immense que Karai lui a alloué, Cassandre peine à s'endormir malgré son épuisement. Son épaule lui fait mal et ramène à sa mémoire des images atroces. Elle a gardé sur elle le sang de son père. Durant 3 jours...

Elle se lève et se précipite aux toilettes pour vomir. C'est un cauchemar. Elle se lave, se brosse les dents et va reprendre son téléphone. Karai a beau l'avoir vu avec, elle ne le lui a pas repris. Elle se sert d'elle comme appât et, même si elle le sait, ça l'arrange. Elle tente d'envoyer un message à Don mais elle ne reçoit pas l'accusé de réception.

Sachant qu'elle ne trouvera pas le sommeil, la jeune fille reprend les mouvements appris par Raphaël. Elle revoit sa force brute mêlée à sa délicatesse lorsqu'il la plaquait au sol. Il maîtrisait sa force à la perfection même lorsqu'elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle sourit tristement au souvenir de son regard remplit de fierté lorsqu'elle parvenait à le surprendre. Il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas sourire lorsqu'il l'observait... Puis son esprit voyage jusqu'au sourire timide de Don, la douceur dans sa voix autant que dans ses gestes, la tendresse de ses mains alors qu'il la caressait sans fin, la gourmandise de ses lèvres savourant sa peau. Elle pensait qu'il serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et, pourtant, il avait réussi à blesser Raphaël. Raphaël qu'elle pensait indestructible, telle une montagne infranchissable... L'adolescente frissonne.

Elle a pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus court, pardon, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, et il fallait bien que je finisse par le publier !**

 **Bref, la suite arrive aussi vite que possible !**


	15. Ultimatum- 1ère partie

**Bon, j'ai un karma pourri : migraine qui m'oblige à végèter dans le noir pendant 3 jours suivi du câble d'alimentation de mon PC qui se rompt (Merci, chat cablovore !)**

 **Bref, voilà qui explique mon temps de publication HORRIBLEMENT long ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à écrire ce chapitre (qui m'a, en plus, donné du fil à retordre) !**

Cassandre avait fini par s'endormir aux aurores. Après quelques heures laborieuses de sommeil, elle se prépare à rejoindre Karai vêtue des vêtements qu'elle lui a donné : un ensemble noir composé d'un pantalon fluide et d'un haut cache-coeur se fermant par une large ceinture rouge. Dans le dos, une flamme rouge brûle, symbole de leur clan. Karai lui a expliqué qu'ils étaient une sorte de famille qui veillait les uns sur les autres. Sa nouvelle famille, selon la japonaise.

La jeune fille n'en est pas moins sûre. Elle a déjà accordé sa confiance à des inconnus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et à présent, sa vie n'est qu'un champ de ruine. Elle se retrouve orpheline sans endroit où vivre car son père, orphelin de naissance, avait pris soin de couper tout contact avec la famille de sa mère. Cassandre est désormais seule au monde. Sa rage et sa tristesse ne cesse de croître au fil des heures, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'endiguer.

Finalement, peut-être que ce clan de malades mentaux pourra l'aider à s'en sortir ? Elle aimerait tant parler à Don. Qu'il lui dise que cette vidéo n'est pas réelle mais le sang qu'elle a ôté de ses cheveux n'était pas le sien... Bientôt, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer face à face.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle va rejoindre celle qui lui donne l'occasion de comprendre et de se venger. Oseront-ils nier lorsqu'ils seront devant à elle ? Sera-t-elle seulement assez brave pour faire face aux tueurs de son père et de sa soeur sans flancher ?

La jeune fille est partagée. D'un côté, elle n'a aucune confiance en Karai. Elle a apparemment été honnête puisqu'elle lui a montré cette vidéo et qu'elle n'a pas caché qu'elle voulait arrêter les tortues. Mais, avec ambivalence, elle espère qu'ils viendront pour la délivrer de cette folle et lui donner une explication rationnelle sur ce qu'elle a vu dans cette foutue vidéo autant qu'elle espère les capturer et leur faire payer.

D'un autre côté, elle craint qu'ils soient vraiment coupables et se fassent capturer, tuer ou disséquer par la japonaise qui semble plus que sadique...

Lorsqu'elle rejoint la ninja dans la plus grande des salles, au Rez-de-chaussée, elle admire les tapisseries et la vue magnifique que la baie vitrée offre sur l'étang en contre-bas.

L'adolescente soupire. Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser. Plus l'heure de la confrontation approche et plus elle est nerveuse. Son coeur est partagé, sa tête lui souffle des ordres contradictoires. Elle a peur.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demande l'asiatique. Cette tenue te va très bien.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je participe à la mêlée. Je ne suis pas de taille à me battre contre eux.

 _Je n'en ai surtout aucune envie._

Sa protectrice l'observe, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Certes ton niveau est faible mais ils n'oseront pas répliquer. Te contourner leur prendra un moment. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est les acculer contre le mur du fond. Une fois fait, tu te replies vers moi et nous pourrons déclencher le piège.

\- Où comptes-tu les emprisonner ? Dans la cellule où j'étais enfermée ?

Karai a un sourire mauvais.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais les capturer, Neko-chan ?

ð

April gare la camionnette sous le pont de la 79th St Transverse, du côté le plus éloigné possible de Belvedere Castle. Les tortues n'ont plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau dans Turtles Pond par l'extrémité Est et nager jusqu'aux rochers bordant le château médiéval. Elle espère plus que tout qu'ils réussiront et, surtout, qu'ils ne soient pas blessés dans l'entreprise.

Leo donne les dernières instructions, fixant avec insistance son cadet direct dans l'espoir qu'il ne fasse pas de vagues. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel en grognant mais acquiesce. Puis, le leader donne le signal du départ. Les tortues sortent discrètement de l'habitacle pour se mettre en position. Michelangelo sort le dernier, après avoir donné un baiser furtif à sa belle.

\- Sois prudent, Honey, murmure-t-elle alors qu'il ne peut déjà plus l'entendre.

ð

Comme prévu, les quatre frères se dispersent autour de l'étang. Raphaël à l'Est, Donatello escorté de Leonardo au Nord-Est, et Michelangelo au Sud. Les trois premiers plongent sans hésitations, leur nature de tortues aquatiques leur permettant de rester plus de 3 heures en apnée. Mikey, plus agile, passe par la terre pour escalader le mur Sud et entrer directement dans l'enceinte du château.

Leonardo espère que ses deux frères agissant en solitaire ne se feront pas repérer. Ils ont pour ordre de chercher Cassandre en restant tapis dans l'ombre. L'avantage de ces vieilles bâtisses est qu'elles regorgent de recoins sombres. Lui et Donnie vont directement au sous-sol pour trouver la salle de surveillance.

Bizarrement, mis à part quelques gardes placés ici et là pour la forme, Belvedere Castle semble étrangement vide. Le leader et le génie arrivent au sous-sol sans encombre et trouvent la salle vidéo rapidement. Le seul garde présent n'offre aucune résistance et va rapidement rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Quelques minutes après avoir pianoté sur l'ordinateur central dans le but de trouver Cassandre plus facilement, il tombe sur une étrange vidéo.

\- Leo, souffle-t-il éberlué, regarde ça.

Repassant la vidéo, les deux tortues se voient chez leur amie, dans une mise en scène macabre. Lorsque le supposé Raphaël tranche la gorge de l'homme présent, Leo recule comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Donnie ne relève même pas la vulgarité inhabituelle de son chef, il redouble d'effort pour trouver sa compagne. Elle doit probablement être en train de se faire laver le cerveau par Karai à l'aide de cette monstrueuse vidéo. Il espère que Raph' ne la verra jamais...

\- Je l'ai ! crie-t-il. Elle est au premier étage, dans la grande salle. Avec Karai et une vingtaine de soldats. Ils nous attendent probablement.

Ils s'échangent un regard triste. Ils savent qu'ils vont sûrement devoir compter Cassandre comme leur ennemie. Leo informe Raph et Mikey via leur radio.

\- Premier étage, grande salle. Karai avec une vingtaine de foots et... Cassandre est avec eux.

Mikey écume les étages supérieurs discrètement. Aucune trace de l'humaine ni de cellules. Lorsqu'il reçoit le message de Leo, il se précipite au premier étage. Il sait comment Raphaël réagira à cette nouvelle.

Quand il parvient devant la pièce en question, fermée, il attend nerveusement en éliminant les foots alentours. Il est le plus rapide de ses frères. Impossible que Raph' soit déjà à l'intérieur... n'est-ce pas ?

ð

La voix sombre de Leo résonne encore dans sa radio lorsqu'il se précipite à la rencontre de son amie. Il est juste à côté, la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il assimile le double sens de sa phrase : «Cassandre est **avec** eux». IMPOSSIBLE.

Il doit agir vite. Il éteint sa radio, refusant d'entendre son leader lui ordonner de les attendre. S'il attend, il sera peut-être trop tard. Regardant autour de lui, il avise la fenêtre assez large pour sa carapace et sourit. Il sortirait Cassandre de là avant même que Fearless n'arrive.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, il se glisse à l'extérieur et longe le mur, accroché à flanc de falaise. Le poids de sa carapace pèse sur ses bras et il remercie ces heures passées à soulever des haltères. Arrivé à la fenêtre suivante, il observe l'intérieur de la salle. Il voit Cassandre, vêtue d'un uniforme Foot, discutant avec Karai comme si de rien n'était.

 _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?_

Il la sortirait des griffes de cette vipère, même malgré elle. Prenant de l'élan, il passe par la vitre sans se soucier des éclats lacérant ses jambes. Il se retrouve rapidement encerclé. Le guerrier n'y prête pas attention, il cherche à croiser le regard de Cassandre. Il reste droit, saïs dégainés, prêt à se battre.

La jeune fille s'avance doucement vers lui. Les Foots s'écartent sur son passage. Elle se plante face à lui. Il voit les larmes bordant ses yeux et se trompe sur leur origine.

\- Je suis là, Cass'. On va te sortir de là.

Le coup de poing sur la tempe qu'il reçoit lui fait voir des étoiles. Elle a bien appris ses leçons de combats. Le guerrier ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui. Il est là pour la sauver, merde !

\- Tu l'as tué, lui dit-elle en tremblant de rage.

\- Quoi ? J'ai tué personne ! J'sais pas ce que cette timbrée t'a raconté, mais...

\- TA GUEULE ! hurle l'adolescente en lui assénant un nouveau coup.

Raphaël pose un genou à terre, sonné. Comment peut-elle croire qu'il ait tué qui que ce soit de sang froid ? Il plonge son regard dans le sien, bouleversé.

\- Cassandre, insiste-t-il. Tu me connais. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait du mal. S'il-te-plaît...

Les larmes dévalent à présent ses joues, touchée malgré elle par ces paroles. Elle le sait sincère et c'est ce qui est pire que tout. Elle le prend dans ses bras, le serrant le plus possible contre son cœur. Elle l'entend soupirer de soulagement. L'adolescente soupire à son tour, tristement.

\- Je le sais, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu n'as cherché qu'à me protéger mais vous êtes trop dangereux. Quelqu'un doit vous arrêter...

Sur ses mots, elle s'écarte de la tortue et s'éloigne, laissant les Foots encercler son ami. Elle va s'assoir dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de protestation de son guerrier, son Soleil. Celui qui a effacé les nuages de sa vie et l'a réchauffé de ses rayons. Ses larmes ne peuvent s'arrêter. Elle l'entend se battre contre les hommes de mains de Karai. Elle a envi de disparaître de cette terre. Une alarme tonitruante se déclenche, la faisant se recroqueviller encore plus. Après quelques 30 secondes, elle s'arrête et une main vient caresser les cheveux, lui faisant relever la tête et croiser un regard inquiet.

ð

Mikey trépigne lorsque Leo et Donnie arrivent. Raphaël aurait dû être là, à les attendre, mais il n'y est pas. Sa radio éteinte fait rager le leader. Il lui arrachera les écailles une à une lorsqu'ils seront à la maison !

\- Don.

\- OK, j'ai piraté le système anti-incendie du bâtiment. A ton signal, je déclenche l'alarme. Nous aurons environ 7 minutes et 18 secondes pour récupérer Cassandre et Raphaël et déguerpir avant que les premiers secours n'arrivent.

\- Aucun problèmes : on va assurer comme des bêtes !

La confiance du benjamin fait sourire ses aînés. Oui, ils allaient y arriver.

\- En piste ! ordonne le leader en défonçant la porte alors que l'alarme incendie se met à hurler.

Les tortues pénètrent dans la pièce, armes sorties et déterminées à arrêter définitivement ce clan de ninjas. Ce qu'ils trouvent leur font serrer les dents : Raphaël, encerclé, ne parvient plus à arrêter les assauts ennemis. Il appelle Cassandre en tuant ceux qui s'approchent de trop près. Malheureusement, la majorité le tient à distance avec leurs lances électrifiées. Les mêmes que celles qui les avaient immobilisé lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Lui prêtant main forte, Leonardo et Michelangelo se jettent dans la mêlée, brisant l'encerclement. Scannant les alentours, Donatello repère Cassandre en totale prostration, les mains sur les oreilles. Tout en jouant du bô pour mettre les combattants ennemis hors d'état de nuire, le génie s'approche de la jeune fille. Il s'agenouille face à elle au moment où l'alarme s'éteint et lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour lui signaler sa présence.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle se jette sur lui. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent brutalement tandis qu'elle se presse contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement, il la repousse et prend son visage en coupe pour l'observer : pupilles dilatées, souffle erratique, pâleur, tremblements. Elle est en état de choc.

\- Cassandre, l'appelle-t-il. Nous sommes là. On va te ramener à la maison.

Son regard se perd soudain et se floute. Des larmes incontrôlables dévalent ses joues.

\- Je n'ai plus de maison...

Le génie sent qu'il est en train de la perdre. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour soulager sa douleur alors il la prend dans ses bras, appelant Raph' pour qu'il les couvre. La jeune fille se laisse faire mais lorsque le colosse arrive près d'eux pour leur dégager le passage, une rage brutale et incompréhensible la saisit. Elle se dégage des bras protecteurs de son amant et attaque Raphaël.

Comme si un signal a été lancé, des soldats Foot encerclent Donatello. Faisant tournoyer son bô, il les écarte mais un katana vient percer sa défense, fendant son plastron entre ses deux plaques pectorales. Bénigne, la blessure n'en est pas moins douloureuse. Difficilement, il parvient à rejoindre Mikey et Leo.

\- Il faut évacuer. Les secours arriveront d'ici 4 minutes !

\- OK, répond le leader tout en assommant un adversaire avec la garde de son katana. Mikey, sors avec Don, je me charge de Cassandre avec Raph'.

Lorsque l'aîné parvient jusqu'à son frère et leur amie, il les trouve dans un combat inégal. Cassandre essaye de mettre Raphaël au tapis qui, lui, se contente de parer tout en tentant de la raisonner. Un petit air de déjà vu résonne : Raphaël semble de plus en plus conciliant.

Passant rapidement derrière l'adolescente en furie, il l'assome et la saisit à bras le corps pour la porter sur son épaule. Ils n'ont pas le temps de lui expliquer la situation maintenant.

Alors que les deux frères se précipitent vers la porte, la jeune fille refait surface lentement. Bringuebalée, elle aperçoit Don se battant fièrement aux côtés de Mikey. La précision et la rapidité des nunchakus du benjamin s'alliant parfaitement à l'allonge et la défense du bô du génie. Ils avancent régulièrement suivant leurs aînés quand, soudain, Karai surgit devant Donatello.

Occupé à dévier un coup destiné à Mikey, le génie ne peut pas éviter l'attaque de la kunoichi, armée d'une lance électrifiée. Parfaitement ajustée, elle frappe la plaie sur le plastron du ninja violet. Avec un cri, ce dernier s'effondre sous l'appel du plus jeune.

Alertés, Leo et Raph' se retournent pour voir Don plongé dans l'inconscience et Mikey, perdant pied à son chevet. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'asiatique adresse un geste d'invitation au leader en faisant tournoyer son arme.

Dans un grondement, l'intéressé pose l'adolescente à terre, lui ordonnant d'aller se mettre à l'abri d'une voix voilée, puis se jette sur son ennemie, tous katanas dehors.

Au lieu d'obéir, la jeune fille se précipite vers le blessé et s'agenouille près de lui. Raphaël les défend comme il peut. Elle tâte la gorge de Don, cherchant un pouls. En vain. Elle tente un massage cardiaque mais ne parvient pas à passer l'épaisseur de son plastron. Il faudrait qu'elle ait plus de force...

\- Merde ! Mikey ! Viens en face de moi ! Tu sais faire un massage cardiaque ?

Le benjamin ne cherche même pas à protester face à l'autorité de Cassandre. Il applique les gestes qu'elle lui indique tandis qu'elle entame le bouche à bouche. Peu importe tant que Donnie se réveille. Mais au bout d'une longue minute, il ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Allez, Sweetie ! Me fais pas ça ! supplie-t-elle, en larmes.

Mikey la fixe, étonné de ces mots doux, tout en continuant le massage. Fébrile, la jeune fille fouille le génie. Il est tellement prévoyant qu'il a dû prendre ce qu'il faut en cas d'urgence, non ?

Autour d'eux, Raphaël et Leo se battent d'arrache pied pour les garder en sécurité. Karai a disparu et Cassandre n'a plus qu'une chance de sauver Donatello. Mais il faut déjà qu'elle trouve ce maudit produit !

\- C'est ça ! hurle-t-elle en brandissant une seringue dotée d'une aiguille longue de 15 cm et remplie d'un liquide transparent.

\- Euh..., hésite Michelangelo, tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

Les yeux vairons plongent dans ceux, océans, du ninja orange. Le plus sérieusement du monde, elle lui explique :

\- Je vais injecter ça directement dans le coeur de Don.

\- Tu... QUOI ? glapit le benjamin tout en continuant le massage cardiaque.

\- Écoutes-moi attentivement, c'est pas le moment de paniquer, le reprend-elle sèchement. Juste après l'injection, il va convulser. C'est normal mais pour éviter qu'il se blesse, tu vas le maintenir au sol de toutes tes forces, ok ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, l'infirmier improvisé hoche la tête rapidement et bloque son frère en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Expirant toute la tension accumulée, Cassandre plante l'aiguille d'un coup sec dans la plaie ouverte, directement dans le coeur du blessé. Elle place sa tête sur ses genoux et maintient sa mâchoire fermée pour éviter qu'il ne se morde la langue dans le processus.

Michelangelo est pétrifié. Son frère vient de se faire électrocuter par Karai. Son béguin s'improvise médecin et le prend en otage pour jouer les infirmiers. Et maintenant elle veut lui enfoncer l'équivalent d'un double décimètre dans le coeur ! Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si Donnie était définitivement... ? Il se sent incapable de seulement y penser. Que vont-ils devenir sans Donnie ?

Les soubresauts de son frère le ramènent à la réalité et l'oblige à se concentrer. Il n'entend même plus en arrière plan les bruits des armes qui s'entrechoquent ni Raphaël leur demandant pour combien de temps ils en ont. Il fixe son regard sur Cassandre. Ce petit bout de femme qui a su bouleverser leur univers comme April n'avait jamais pu le faire. Il l'entend chuchoter des prières comme un mantra, les larmes dévalant ses joues comme des cascades.

 _S'il-te-plaît, reviens, bébé. Ne me laisses pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je n'ai plus personne..._

Au bout de ce qui paraît une éternité, Donatello redevient inerte. Comme... mort. Les doigts tremblants de l'adolescente cherchent un pouls. Son soupire attire l'attention des trois tortues indemnes.

\- Son pouls est faible et irrégulier mais son coeur bat. Il lui faut des soins de toute urgence.

Son regard croise celui de Raphaël. Malgré sa colère et sa défiance, elle sait qu'il prendra soin de son frère alors elle le laisse le prendre dans ses bras.

Leonardo est scotché de voir le regard de cette humaine si chargé d'amour qu'il en déborde. Et uniquement à l'adresse d'une seule personne : Donatello. Cette relation serait donc réciproque ? Avec un humain ? Ce serait possible ? Son regard glisse sur Raphaël, ses muscles tendus, respiration légèrement saccadée, sa peau luisante de sueur et de sang : sexy à se damner. Pour tout l'or du monde il ne voudrait pas être humain et perdre sa relation privilégiée, même conflictuelle, avec son cadet.

Les sirènes hurlantes des pompiers viennent les réveiller. Il faut bouger. Les ninjas des foots se sont déjà dispersés. Blottie dans les bras du leader, Cassandre tente de ne pas gêner ses mouvements tandis qu'ils se faufilent dans les ombres. Étrangement, ils atteignent la camionnette sans que personne ne les remarque. Pourtant, le lieu grouille maintenant de pompiers et d'agents de police...

April aide Cassandre à installer le blessé le plus confortablement possible dans le véhicule avant de démarrer et de prendre la direction du repère, Michelangelo à ses côtés.

Elle n'aperçoit pas le regard sombre de son petit-ami fixé sur elle.


	16. Ultimatum - partie 2

**Pardon pour le retard de publication ! Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, il me faut au moins 6 relectures pour que je trouve mon travail convenable et je n'ai plus d'avance sur mes brouillons... De plus je ne veux pas bâcler la fin qui approche...**

Ça fait 3 putain de semaines qu'ils sont rentrés à New-York. 3 putain de semaines qu'ils tournent tous en rond, à se demander si Donatello va se remettre de sa blessure. 3 putain de semaines à tenter d'ignorer l'odeur de Leo et à se faire violence pour ne pas l'entraîner dans un coin glauque des égouts et se repaître de lui.

Ce n'est pas convenable d'avoir ces pensées alors que Donnie vient à peine de sortir du coma, 2 jours plus tôt. Le soulagement de le savoir en vie réveille une envie beaucoup plus animale au fond de ses entrailles. Raphaël soupçonne le leader d'avoir les mêmes idées mais n'ose pas se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui en parler. Il risquerait de perdre le contrôle.

Reposant les haltères qu'il soulève depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la tête brûlée va prendre une douche rapide et froide. Il va bientôt devenir dingue. Évitant d'observer Leo qui médite, il se dirige vers le labo mais s'arrête en entendant la voix douce mais ferme de Donatello :

\- Je vais bien, Cassy. Arrêtes de me materner et laisses-moi me lever.

Raphaël sourit sans intervenir et observe de loin la scène de ménage qui menace. Pendant ces 3 semaines, Cassandre est restée au chevet de Don. Dès leur arrivée, elle a investi le laboratoire du génie comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Elle a épluché tous les livres d'anatomie et de médecine à sa disposition, a su jongler avec brio entre médecine humaine et vétérinaire. C'est grâce à elle seule que Donnie a fini par se réveiller. Et grâce à la transfusion sanguine qu'elle a eu l'idée de mettre en place. Le mutagène dans le sang de ses frères lui permettant de se remettre plus vite et plus efficacement que n'importe quel médicament.

\- Laisses-moi faire un dernier électrocardiogramme avant, exige la jeune fille intraitable.

Avec un soupire, le génie la laisse lui coller des électrodes sur le corps et mettre en route la machine. Des bips réguliers résonnent dans la pièce.

\- Les battements de ton coeur sont moins forts que sur tes check up précédents ta blessure...

\- Oui, sourit Don, attendri par l'inquiétude de sa compagne. Mais je ne souffre ni de souffle, ni d'insuffisance cardiaque. Je n'ai aucune séquelle physique, fonctionnelle ou mentale. Aucune contre indication au sport, à l'entraînement ou au travail...

\- Sans excès ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu ralentisses le stress, le surmenage, les nuits blanches, le café et les donuts.

Donatello grimace. Il adore les donuts. Et le café qui lui permet de rester éveillé plus que de raison et, donc, de travailler plus. Il est workaddict, il le sait et il l'assume voire le cultive. Ralentir va lui laisser trop de temps libre et il déteste s'ennuyer. A moins que...

Avec un sourire, il saisit l'adolescente pour la placer à califourchon sur ses hanches avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Don...

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'embrasse, ses doigts agiles s'insinuant sous son t-shirt et caressant sa peau douce jusqu'à l'entendre soupirer.

\- Il va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau loisir..., lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Les mains de Cassandre parcourt délicatement son corps. Les bips de la machine s'accélèrent, faisant sourire l'humaine.

Raphaël recule d'un pas, voulant laisser aux amoureux l'intimité qu'ils méritent, quand deux bras puissants s'enroulent autour de ses hanches. Un menton se pose sur son épaule tandis qu'une odeur trop reconnaissable envahi ses narines.

\- Leo...

\- Mikey fait un un-contre-un au basket avec April et maître Splinter médite dans sa chambre, le coupe le leader.

\- Mikey passe de plus en plus de temps avec April ces derniers temps, remarque le guerrier pour détourner son attention du corps collé au sien.

\- Hum...

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Raphaël reporte son attention sur le laboratoire où le couple s'embrasse avec passion. Ça ne rend que plus difficile de sentir Leonardo glisser contre son flanc pour se camper face à lui.

\- Ils...

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?, attaque le leader sans préambule.

\- Tu sais pourquoi, rétorque la tête brûlée en se détournant.

Un grognement frustré lui parvient et le fait sourire malgré lui. Leo aussi brûle de désir. Il le sent par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Raphaël obéit, docile pour une fois. Lorsqu'ils sortent du repère, l'étonnement fait rapidement place à la curiosité mais le leader ne lui répond pas, se contentant d'un «Tu verras» tendu.

Les deux tortues s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans les égouts. Après environ 30 minutes de marche, Leonardo se stoppe devant un wagon de métro abandonné. Sans accorder un regard à son compagnon, il y entre par l'arrière, laissant la porte ouverte en une invitation silencieuse.

Raphaël hésite. Il regarde autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Étonnamment, il y fait agréablement chaud. Le véhicule a été aménagé comme une petite chambre : des tissus bleus ornés de fleurs de cerisiers rouges sont tendus sur les murs, un grand tapis rouge couvre le sol et, au fond, un matelas kingsize agrémenté de draps immaculés et de coussins à leurs couleurs attend patiemment son heure. Enfin, des guirlandes à LED blanches parcourent les murs, rendant l'ensemble cosy et chaleureux tout en diffusant une lumière tamisée.

Finalement, le guerrier se tourne vers le leader, posté silencieusement près du poêle à pétrole qui diffuse cette chaleur bienvenue.

\- Comment as-tu...

Il s'arrête en pleine phrase, scotché par le masque impassible de son frère.

\- Tu as mis tellement de soin à m'éviter ces dernières semaines que je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'éclipser discrètement. Ça te plaît ?

La tête brûlée serre les poings en voyant son amant reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Il sait qu'il déteste lorsqu'il redevient le leader impassible et froid. Il n'a pas le droit d'être ainsi avec lui et il sait pourquoi il le fait. Après tout, il le mérite pour l'avoir évité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'accepte.

Marchant sur son aîné, il saisit les lanières de son plastron pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Assouvissant ce désir qui le dévore depuis des semaines.

\- Je n'aurais pas été capable de rester à une distance respectable de toi. Rien que de te plaquer lors des entraînements me rendait fou.

Il sent Leonardo sourire contre ses lèvres en répondant à son baiser. Puis, d'une poussée, il se retrouve étendu sur le matelas, son leader le chevauchant sans hésitation.

\- Ça fait des semaines que je t'attends, Raphie, alors ne te retiens pas. Personne ne nous entendra, ici.

Pas besoin d'en dire davantage, un churr puissant résonne dans l'étroit wagon. C'est un nid que Leo a confectionné pour eux deux, en réponse à ses propres doutes, et il compte bien lui faire honneur.

ð

Elle a beau être petite, Mikey s'étonne encore de la rapidité et de l'agilité d'April. L'humaine est parvenue à passer sa garde par trois fois ! D'accord, il a l'habitude de jouer avec son butor de frère mais tout de même. Il est un ninja ou quoi ?!

Très fière d'elle, la journaliste le nargue avec ostentation, lui tournant autour comme une abeille autour d'un pot de confiture. Pas de bol pour elle, il est une plante carnivore et il va la dévorer...

Alors que la jeune femme dribble, Michelangelo se campe face à elle. Bien trop près pour qu'elle puisse le contourner, bien trop loin pour pousser à la faute. Avec un sourire, elle lance le ballon par dessus la tête de la tortue tandis qu'elle glisse entre ses jambes pour passer dans son dos. Le temps que le ninja se retourne, April réceptionne le ballon à la sortie du filet, le cale sous son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite vient se poser sur sa hanche.

Les paumes tournées vers le ciel, la tortue orange hurle un "NON !" outré.

\- Depuis quand t'es aussi sournoise, Angelcake !

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne pas te laisser gagner, sourit-elle effrontément.

"Provoquante" aurait pu être son deuxième prénom. Tellement belle et sûre d'elle qu'il se demande souvent comment il est parvenu à retenir son attention.

Chaque matin, il craint d'avoir rêvé la journée de la veille. Chaque jour, il tremble à l'idée qu'elle vienne lui annoncer leur rupture. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle rencontre un homme et qu'elle décide de faire sa vie avec lui. Après tout, dans les égouts, il ne pourrai jamais lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle mérite... En attendant, il profite de la chance qu'il a et il compte bien se venger de sa défaite cuisante.

Après quelques parties du même acabit, Mikey doit se rendre à l'évidence : il est bien trop ballot pour battre cette anguille. Pourtant, bon joueur, il accepte de la raccompagner après le dîner. À table, avec sa famille autour de lui, dans son foyer, le benjamin se sent comblé. Pourtant, en voyant Cassandre et Donatello, enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, il ressent une gêne.

Le génie n'a d'yeux que pour l'humaine, la couvant du regard. Côte à côte, les amoureux sont comme un oxymore : ensemble et pourtant opposés. Tellement grand qu'elle en parait minuscule. Tellement calme et posé qu'elle semble montée sur ressors. Tellement équipé qu'elle a l'air démunie. Est-ce de cela qu'ils ont l'air avec April ?

Toute pimpante, cette dernière babille gaiement avec Raph', plus joyeux que ce matin (et c'est peu dire !). Sa petite main presse sa cuisse sous la table, lui promettant mille délices lorsqu'ils seront seuls chez elle.

§

Une fois au chaud dans son petit appartement, la tortue profite de ces dites promesses sans aucun scrupule. Savourant la voix d'April criant son nom, pliant le corps de l'humaine sous lui comme si cela devait être la dernière fois.

Après leurs ébats, la jeune femme, étendue sur le ventre, sent les doigts agiles de son compagnon caresser son dos. Ces derniers temps, il lui semble plus triste, plus pensif, plus... désespéré.

De légers baisers parcours son épaule, plus lascifs mais emprunts d'un amour douloureux.

\- Mike ? A quoi penses-tu ?

Il roule sur la carapace en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle l'appelle ainsi, le sujet est sérieux. Il se maudit d'être aussi transparent. Il n'a pas le temps de se flageller plus longtemps : la journaliste suit son mouvement et pose son menton sur son plastron en levant vers lui des yeux curieux.

\- Je me demandais si j'arriverai un jour à te provoquer une extinction de voix !

Sa tentative d'humour tombe à plat. April se redresse et s'assoit face à lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il voit à son regard qu'elle est à la recherche d'informations. Il est le sujet du scoop du jour et il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis que vous êtes rentrés. Je pensais que c'était le contrecoup de la blessure de Donatello, que tu t'inquiètais pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé...

\- Je m'inquiète toujours, soupire-t-il. C'est juste que...

Le ninja s'assoit au bord du lit, se soustrayant ainsi au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

Jamais elle ne l'a vu aussi agité. April sait ce que pensent ses frères de lui : qu'il est dissipé, enfantin et insouciant. Qu'il est incapable d'être sérieux et ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Bizarrement, Michelangelo ne leur a jamais montré sa maturité. Mais il lui montre à elle. C'est d'ailleurs cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle aime tant : il est drôle, instinctif, digne de confiance... Et bien trop mature pour son âge.

\- Où va-t-on ainsi ? Je veux dire... Cassandre et Donnie sont ensemble là mais combien de temps supportera-t-elle cette vie ?

La tête penchée sur le côté, April se demande si son amant parle vraiment de son frère.

\- Je suppose, commence-t-elle prudemment, qu'ils savent tous les deux où ils ont mis les pieds en débutant cette relation.

\- Elle finira par partir... Et Donnie ne s'en remettra pas.

Son ton catégorique serre le cœur de l'humaine. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne soulagera son angoisse car elle sait qu'il dit vrai. Le forçant à se rallonger contre elle, elle le serre dans ses bras. La tête contre son épaule, son souffle sur sa nuque, sa gigantesque main couvrant tout son ventre, Michelangelo se laisse bercer. Les doigts fins de sa déesse dessine des arabesques sur son épaule tandis qu'elle lui chuchote paroles rassurantes.

\- Laissons-les profiter tant que c'est possible. Advienne que pourra.

§

Après le dîner, Mikey a raccompagné April chez elle, Leo s'est éclipsé à la suite de Raph' en prétextant une patrouille. Et maître Splinter, d'un regard bienveillant, a conseillé à Don de se reposer.

\- Mais, Maître, le système de sécurité doit être mis à jour au plus tôt ! Ça fait 3 semaines que nous sommes rentré et, à cause de moi, tout le monde est...

\- En parfaite sécurité, Donatello. Tu as failli mourir alors ne gâche pas les efforts de ton amie et reposes-toi.

Le ton, bien que doux, est sans appel, poussant le génie à s'incliner devant le vieux rat. Cassandre observe l'échange en souriant. Si elle se doutait que les tortues n'étaient pas issues d'une famille ordinaire, elle avait tout de même été choqué d'apprendre qu'elles avaient été élevé par un rat géant. La surprise passée, Splinter l'a accueilli comme sa fille et a mis toute sa confiance en elle pour sauver son fils. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'est grâce à l'habitude étrange de Don de tout noter qu'elle avait trouvé la solution. Il lui avait fallu tout de même 3 semaines pour la trouver...

La main de son petit-ami glissant sur son poignet la ramène à la réalité. La jeune fille lève les yeux sur son sourire énigmatique rehaussé d'un regard malicieux. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui demander à quoi il pense mais il l'entraîne rapidement hors de la cuisine, ils traversent le salon et se dirigent vers les niches du fond, là où chaque tortue dort. Là où ils ont leur espace personnel.

Le ninja ne lui lâche la main qu'une fois qu'il l'a fait asseoir sur son lit. La pièce est petite et arrondie, un écosystème électronique s'épanouit dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Et pourtant, Cassandre s'y sent en totale harmonie. Le lit de Don, surmonté d'un néon violet, semble bien trop petit pour les accueillir tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entre dans cette chambre, elle y dormait lorsque Donatello était dans la salle aménagée en infirmerie, inconscient, et que ses frères venaient la relayer à son chevet.

Mais jamais elle n'y avait été en sa présence... Elle n'osera jamais le lui dire mais sentir son odeur alors qu'elle dormait dans ses draps l'avait rassuré, les premières nuits. La tortue hume l'air en tournant sur lui-même avant de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as dormi ici ?

\- Désolée, murmure-t-elle gênée.

Il la renverse sur le matelas tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas. Tout indique que nous devrions partager mon lit de toute façon.

Son sourire suffisant agace l'humaine.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Contre-t-elle.

La tortue plisse les yeux mais son sourire s'élargi encore plus. Lorsqu'elle sent l'érection de son partenaire appuyer contre son intimité, la jeune fille serre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Hors de question qu'il constate l'effet qu'il lui fait. Taquin, il se penche pour semer de légers baisers au creu de son cou.

\- Tu ne peux rien me cacher : je sens l'odeur de ton désir. Et ça me donne envie de... te dévorer.

Ces paroles sans équivoque la font rougir tout en allumant un brasier dans son bas-ventre.

\- Don, arrêtes... On ne peut pas.

\- On est seuls, assure le génie. Maître Splinter est parti lorsque nous nous sommes éclipsé.

Les deux mains sur son plastron dans une vaine tentative de fuite, l'humaine fonce les sourcils.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Il s'est enfoncé dans la partie sud des égouts aux vues de l'échos de ses pas.

\- Mais... Tu dois te reposer, également !

Mon Dieu, comment cet être unique peut-il lui susciter autant de désir ? Mais ce n'est pas possible... Pas là, il alors que sa chambre n'a pas de porte et que l'écho porte sa voix comme un mégaphone !

Et pourtant, avec douceur et duplicité, le génie l'amène à se couler contre sa chaleur et à fondre sous ses caresses. Tantôt sous elle, se laissant chevaucher, tantôt la surplombant de sa masse imposante, il parvient à lui faire tout oublier. Tout sauf ses yeux qui scrutent chacune de ses expressions lascive. Tout sauf ses mains qui la font frissonner tandis que ses lèvres tracent des sillons brûlants sur sa peau.

Alors que l'orgasme qui la ravage reflux, que Donatello se glisse contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, les lovant dans sa couverture, Cassandre repense au coup de fil qu'elle a reçu la semaine dernière.

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahie. Elle écoute de longues minutes la respiration de son amant endormi en jouant avec les pans de son bandeau, dénoué et reposant autour de son cou.

 _Demain. Je lui dirai demain_ , se promet-elle.

§

Étendu sur la carapace, les mains derrière la nuque, Raphaël somnole.

\- Nous devrions être en patrouille, lui rappelle sa conscience, personnifiée en une tortue rompue au maniement des katanas.

La tête brûlée tourne la tête vers Leo, allongé sur le flanc, le scrutant de son regard azur, le drap cachant la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Mais je préfère largement ce genre de sport.

Le leader secoue la tête en riant doucement. Il se damnerait pour ce sourire et, malgré ses paroles, il ne regrette absolument pas de « sécher » la patrouille pour se retrouver ici, avec lui.

\- J'espère que les autres ne nous chercherons pas.

\- Te biles pas pour ça, Fearless, ils sont bien trop occupés pour se rappeler notre existence.

Leonardo de redresse sur un coude, scrutant son compagnon.

\- En ce qui concerne Don et Cassandre, je n'en doute pas mais Mikey risque de nous chercher en rentrant de chez April.

Raphaël lui adresse un regard narquois en se tournant vers lui. Une main soutenant toujours sa tête, il roule sur le flanc et crochète de sa main libre la carapace de son frère, le plaquant contre lui.

\- Je crois que Mikey a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment...

Le leader de fige, perplexe. Mikey et April ? Sérieusement ?

\- Qui serait assez patiente pour endurer Michelangelo ?

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un capable de trouver Donnie passionnant...

\- Ne sois pas médisant, Raph', rit l'aîné, tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui te supporte. Et ce n'était pas gagné !

\- Uniquement car je suis le seul à pouvoir t'atteindre, Fearless...

Ce dernier enfouie son nez dans le cou de son amant pour cacher son trouble. Ils sont bien là, juste tous les deux.

Ce temps-là leur appartient... Autant qu'il est possible de leur appartenir.


	17. Ultimatum - Final

Leonardo et Raphaël déboulent dans la cuisine comme des tornades et constatent avec soulagement qu'ils sont les premiers levés. L'aîné lance un regard amusé à son cadet.

\- Il va falloir penser à ne plus s'endormir...

Raphaël lance un grognement pour toute réponse. Il s'est réveillé bien trop tôt et, le stress d'être découvert passé, sa mauvaise humeur du matin le rattrape. Il s'assoie en face de Leo, occupé à préparer son thé matinal, et plonge dans son bol de céréales sans plus s'occuper de lui.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu debout aussi tôt sans vous battre, énonce la voix éraillée de leur père.

De marbre, la tête brûlée marmone un "b'jour" sans relever la tête de son bol. Leo rattrape au vol sa tasse sur le point de s'écraser au sol.

\- Bonjour sensei !

Le vieux rat penche la tête en examinant son fils aîné.

\- Tu semble soucieux, mon fils.

Raphaël étouffe un énième grognement. C'était la principale différence entre lui et Fearless : lui ne craignait pas de décevoir leur père, il craignait de ne décevoir que ses frères. Cette crainte rend Leo nerveux ; et un Leo nerveux n'est bon à rien.

\- Non sensei. Je... Je me suis mal réveillé, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je vais aller méditer pour remettre mon esprit en ordre avant le début de l'entraînement.

Sur ses mots, le leader fuit littéralement la cuisine. Raphaël ricane doucement : Fearless ne sait décidément pas mentir mais Splinter à trop confiance en lui pour le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et toi, Raphaël, pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?

\- Cet idiot m'a réveillé, bougonne-t-il.

Le maître des lieux secoue la tête, désespéré de voir son cadet se laisser dominer par la colère une énième fois. Il a l'impression que ses enseignements n'ont jamais eu d'effets sur le sang chaud de Raphaël. Le volcan qui couve en lui ne se refroidi jamais. Et lui qui pensait que la patience et la tempérance de Leonardo parviendrait à dompter ce fauve...

Il s'était trompé et s'il n'avait eu une âme généreuse, Raphaël aurait été incontrôlable et dangereux. Mais il avait choisi le bon leader : Leonardo est juste et doux. Il veille jalousement sur chacun de ses frères et lorsque son temps viendrait, il pourra partir en paix. Raphaël sera cadré, Donatello mangera et dormira suffisamment, Michelangelo ne sera pas seul et Leonardo aura ses frères pour ne pas sombrer.

§

Cassandre se réveille doucement. Elle craint un instant de se retrouver dénudée sous le regard d'un des frères de son amant, encore endormi contre elle. La couverture la couvre jusqu'aux épaules et le bras imposant de la tortue en travers de sa poitrine la maintient en place tout en plaquant la jeune fille contre son plastron.

Se retournant doucement, elle observe le sommeil paisible de Donatello. Elle a rarement eu l'occasion de le voir sans masque et en profite pour graver les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle aimerait prendre une photo pour conserver un souvenir de lui mais elle sait que c'est impossible. Aucune preuve de leur existance ne doit être découverte.

L'adolescente baisse les yeux sur la mince cicatrice suivant la jonction de ses plaques pectorales. Elle est presque invisible à présent. Lorsqu'elle lève de nouveau son regard, il tombe dans celui de Donatello, souriant doucement.

\- Hey...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrasse avec douceur. Ils entendent, au loin, la rumeur d'une dispute entre Raphaël et Michelangelo. La tortue soupire en se redressant :

\- Fini les vacances !

Il s'habille, noue son bandeau, ajuste ses lunettes, enfile avec dextérité son équipement. Un dernier baiser déposé avec passion et le voilà parti en direction de la cuisine, en quête d'un café salvateur.

Cassandre sourit avec tristesse avant de s'habiller et de le suivre. Elle va devoir le surveiller étroitement sous peine de le voir en faire trop.

§

Mikey entre dans la cuisine de fort méchante humeur. Il a mal dormi et aurait souhaité rester dans le creux des draps d'April plutôt que de retourner sous terre.

Pour couronner le tout, Raphaël s'est goinfré, ne lui laissant pratiquement rien à manger. Trouvant là une bonne excuse pour se défouler, la dispute éclate.

Ils sont interrompus par Don, passant entre ses deux frères comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mikey, il y a largement de quoi te remplir l'estomac, c'est puéril.

Piqué au vif, le benjamin se tourne vers son aîné direct, montrant les dents.

\- Ce mec est un égoïste et si personne ne veut le remettre à sa place, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge !

Raphaël se lève, menaçant, et l'attrape par les lanières de son sac à dos :

\- C'est quoi ton problème, crâne d'œuf ?

\- C'est pas quelque chose que tes biceps soient en mesure de comprendre, réplique-t-il en le défiant du regard.

Ricanant, le plus grand libère son frère d'une poussée pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Va te plaindre à Maman-Leo, bébé tortue, j'ai pas le temps de t'entendre pleurnicher.

Appuyé au plan de travail, sa tasse de café à la main, Don secoue la tête et fait signe à son petit frère d'approcher. La tête basse et les poings serrés, Mikey obéi, chamboulé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le génie passe son bras libre autour de son cou et le serre contre lui.

\- Je comprends, lui chuchote-t-il, c'est à la fois un soulagement et une angoisse de revenir à la maison.

\- C'est pas que ça...

\- April ?

L'imperceptible mouvement de tête qui lui répond lui suffit. Tous ses frères savent qu'il a le béguin pour la jeune femme... Don soupire et écarte son frère pour croiser son regard.

\- Rien n'est fini tant qu'on ne l'a pas décidé, Mikey. Et, en attendant, profite de l'entraînement pour te défouler sur ce butor de Raph'.

Les deux frères échangent un sourire entendu et de dirigent vers l'espace aménagé en dojo. Souriant face à leur complicité, Cassandre s'efface et va s'asseoir dans un coin pour observer leur entraînement.

§

À l'origine, elle voulait surveiller Don. Être sûre qu'il n'en fait pas trop. Alors pourquoi, alors qu'il enchaîne son 3ème combat, est-elle subjugué par la rapidité dont il fait preuve face à Raphaël ? De la ruse qu'il met en place pour contrer l'agilité de Michelangelo ? De la façon dont il profite de son allonge pour prendre l'avantage sur Léonardo ?

Même ses frères et son père sont surpris de cette nouvelle énergie. Apparavent, il ne faisait preuve que du minimum syndical pour se maintenir au niveau de ses frères, trouvant ses recherches et ses travaux beaucoup plus importants que sa forme physique et sa capacité à terrasser un ennemi. Maintenant, il a quelqu'un à protéger.

Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que Raph' et Leo entament un duel qui, il le sait, peut durer un long moment.

Cassandre s'étonne de la complicité qui lie ces deux caractères opposés. À chaque attaque sa parade, à chaque ruse avortée, un sourire. Parfois amusé, parfois carnassier. À chaque provocation, une réplique physique ou spirituelle. Ils semblent presque danser un tango létal et chargé de testostérone.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demande-t-elle.

\- À jouer à "Qui à la plus grosse ?" ? Oui. Lui répond Don, indifférent.

L'adolescente sourit en prenant le pouls et la tension de son petit-ami.

\- Ils semblent s'amuser énormément.

Le regard qu'il lui lance en retour la gèle sur place. A-t-elle eu une parole déplacée ? Mais, rapidement, il tourne un regard songeur vers le combat qui fait rage, silencieux.

Le vibreur de son téléphone résonne dans sa poche. Elle n'a même pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir de qui provient l'appel. Elle l'ignore d'autant plus.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Lui demande Don, mine de rien.

\- Je sais qui c'est et je n'ai rien à lui dire.

La violence des mots et le mordant du ton employé attire l'attention du génie. Il se tourne vers elle, curieux, et l'observe intensément. Gênée, elle détourne le regard.

§

Pour la sixième fois de la journée, le téléphone de Cassandre sonne. Et, pour la sixième fois, elle l'ignore.

Donatello en a assez. Il saisit l'appareil posé sur la table et regarde l'écran sous le cri de protestation de sa compagne. C'est un numéro étranger. Étonné, il la laisse le récupérer.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne.

L'agressivité de son ton l'interpelle. La tête penchée, il plisse les yeux.

\- Quel qu'il soit, ce "personne" semble avoir un besoin urgent de te parler.

La jeune fille soupire et s'assure qu'aucun des frères ne se trouve dans les parages. Ils sont dans le labo depuis 2h et c'est le 2ème appel qu'elle ignore. Elle comprend l'agacement de son vis à vis. C'est l'occasion de dire ce qu'il faut absolument qu'il sache.

\- C'est ma tante. La seule famille qui me reste...

\- Et donc ta tutrice légale, à présent.

Cassandre hoche la tête tristement. Donatello s'était posé la question sur l'avenir de l'adolescente. Il avait trouvé étrange que les services sociaux n'aient pas donné de signes de vie depuis son réveil. Le mauvais pressentiment qui le taraude se fait plus insistant.

\- Tu vas devoir aller vivre chez elle, énonce-t-il, laconique.

Pour cacher son stress, le ninja saisit un tube à essai et entreprend de continuer son expérience.

\- Elle habite en France, chuchote l'humaine en baissant les yeux.

Un fracas de verre brisé lui fait relever la tête. Le poing serré sur les restes du tube, tremblant et maculé d'une substance inconnue, Don lui tourne le dos. La jeune fille s'approche, hésitante jusqu'elle voit du sang s'écouler de son poing fermé.

\- Don, tu saignes !

S'ebrouant, la tortue s'éloigne pour panser sa blessure sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

La voix posée et le ton sombre, Donatello s'exhorte au calme. Elle est mineure, il était donc certain qu'elle serait mise sous tutelle jusqu'à sa majorité. Le fait que sa seule famille vive à des milliers de kilomètres n'est que le fait d'un malheureux coup du sort.

\- Tu étais dans le coma quand je l'ai appris et, quand tu t'es réveillé, je n'ai pensé qu'à profiter de ta présence. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment...

Comme animé d'une vie propre, le téléphone se remet à sonner. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, la jeune fille décroche.

\- Oui ?... Non. Laisses-moi plus temps.

Elle écoute un moment sa correspondante, la mine sombre.

\- J'en ai rien à faire.

Voyant que sa petite-amie semble réticente, il tend lui tend la main.

\- Tu permets ?

Perplexe, elle lui donne le téléphone. Avec une assurance étonnante, il entame la conversation en se présentant comme son petit-ami. Une voix douce et féminine lui répond calmement.

\- Savez-vous dans quelle situation se trouve Cassandre ?

\- Oui, je viens de l'apprendre. Je sors juste d'une lourde opération et j'ai dû tirer les vers du nez de cette petite cachotière.

Le ton est amusé mais le regard qu'il lui jette est d'un noir d'encre.

\- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire : ma famille veille sur elle.

\- Je ne doute pas de vos bonnes intentions, reprend fermement la tante obstinée, mais Cassandre doit être avec sa famille. Son père m'a privé de ma nièce toutes ces années et il est hors de question que je la laisse livrée à elle-même.

Donatello serre les dents. Il sait que cette femme a raison mais son coeur s'y refuse. Il doit trouver un moyen. L'air de rien, il lance un enregistrement de la conversation.

\- Ça m'ennuie, avoue-t-il. Ni elle ni moi n'avons envie qu'elle parte. Mon père lui a déjà proposé de rester. Nous pensions qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre que nous.

\- Et bien vous vous trompiez. Son inscription au lycée est déjà réglée et attend sa venue pour la semaine prochaine.

Le ton froid de la femme se radoucit face au silence du jeune homme. Elle l'imagine parfaitement incapable d'envisager les tenants et les aboutissants de cette conversation. Pour elle, il n'est que la voix d'un adolescent amoureux qui refuse de voir son béguin partir sur un autre continent. Elle s'imagine aisément qu'il l'oubliera vite pour trouver une nouvelle petite-amie, plus disponible. Comment pourrait-elle envisager les choses autrement ?

\- Écoutes, mon garçon, je sens bien ta réticence à la laisser partir et je comprends la sienne, vu que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital mais... Es-tu vraiment sûr de pouvoir assumer cette responsabilité ? Peux-tu m'affirmer avec certitude qu'elle sera heureuse ?

\- Je...

Donatello baisse la tête sous la frustration de constater que cette inconnue a raison. Tôt ou tard, Cassandre sera fatiguée de vivre sous terre. En restant aux États-Unis, elle sera obligée de se cacher des services sociaux et ne pourras donc pas terminer ses études. Trouver du travail sera difficile sauf pour des jobs ingrats et mal payés.

\- Je ne peux pas, répond-il faiblement.

\- Alors convainc-la de prendre l'avion, mercredi prochain. Elle a les billets. Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom.

\- Donatello.

\- Merci, Donatello. Cassandre te remerciera également dans quelques années.

La communication coupe et le ninja rend le portable à sa propriétaire indécise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

La tortue de tourne vers elle, le visage fermé.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille sort de l'espace de travail du génie et se dirige vers la chambre de son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant se répercute à travers le repère des tortues.

§

Michelangelo saute de son skate à réacteurs et le raccroche dans son dos dans le même mouvement. Le "Boom" qu'il a entendu provient du laboratoire de Don. Curieux, il se dirige vers la niche abritant l'antre de ce scientifique fou. Il croise Cassandre, traversant le repère à grandes enjambées, le visage défait. Il est impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

\- Hey, Cassy ! Qu'est ce que Donnie a fait exploser, cette fois ?

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, la jeune fille passe devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Perplexe, le ninja se dirige alors vers le lieu du drame et, se faufilant discrètement, trouve son frère debout devant son établi, appuyé sur les mains, la tête basse. Il aperçoit le moteur qu'il bricolait depuis des semaines, avant leur départ, au sol. Le choc avec le mur du fond lui ayant fait perdre de sa superbe... Et quelques pièces au passage.

\- Hey frangin, ça va ?

Ouais. Ridicule comme question. Mais rien d'autre ne venait là. Don sursaute comme s'il avait mis les doigts dans la prise avant de se retourner d'un bloc vers son plus jeune frère.

\- On ne peut mieux, répond-il sombrement. Tout va redevenir exactement comme avant.

Heu... Quoi ? Mikey ne comprend plus rien, là. Ce matin, les deux tourtereaux filent le parfait amour et là... Merde. Il n'a jamais su être subtil ou délicat. Il met toujours les pieds dans le plat.

\- Vous... Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Un long silence lui répond au point qu'il commence à se demander s'il a posé la question à voix haute.

\- Non. Comment ça va avec April ?

\- Hey! Ne changes pas de sujet ! Comment tu l'as su, d'abord ?

Un sourire malin aux lèvres, Donatello se tourne vers son frère.

\- Tu es moins souriant depuis que nous sommes rentré, d'après elle. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Elle t'en a parlé ?! S'étrangle le benjamin.

\- Elle a du penser que j'étais le mieux à même de la conseiller, du fait de ma relation avec Cassandre.

Le visage de l'aîné s'assombrit. Le cœur lourd, il soupire à fendre l'âme avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Mikey se penche vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Allez D. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ce dernier secoue la tête et se frotte le visage des deux mains. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir mais il ne peux pas impliquer Mikey. Il semble avoir ses propres problèmes avec April.

\- Donnie~, chantonne le ninja orange.

Un sourire se forme malgré lui et il capitule vite face au regard suppliant de son jeune frère.

\- La tante de Cassy veut qu'elle vienne vivre chez elle.

Le Benjamin se recule, indécis.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si April vivait avec nous. Elle ne pourra pas passer 1 semaine sans te voir, tu verras !

\- Elle habite en France.

\- OH...

Et voilà, il a remis les pieds dans le plat. Et il a même dansé dedans !

Les deux tortues restent un moment silencieuses.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de la priver de la seule famille qui lui reste, énonce douloureusement le génie.

\- Et... Qu'est ce qu'elle en pense, elle ?

\- Et bien..., soupire-t-il. Étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas partir.

\- Bien ! C'est réglé alors !

Donatello lui jette un regard dur. Aïe. Deuxième boulette.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fera dans 5 ans, sans diplômes, sans travail et incapable de payer des factures ? Tu crois qu'elle va se contenter de ce que je peux lui procurer tant bien mal, ici ? Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois nous avons failli mourir à cause de l'humidité et du manque d'hygiène, enfants ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse par me haïr...

Mikey se mord les lèvres, indécis. Finalement, leurs interrogations ne sont pas si éloignées les unes des autres. Il s'assoit sur le bureau de son frère, ses jambes se balançant de gêne.

\- Je... C'est un peu la question que je me pose à propos d'April : combien de temps va-t-elle de contenter de ce que je peux lui offrir ? C'est à dire rien, en fait, mis à part mes sentiments et ma protection...

Un silence douloureux épaissi l'atmosphère et s'étire durant de longues minutes.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Reprend le benjamin en se tapant sur les cuisses. Tu as raison : rien n'est fini tant qu'on ne l'a pas décidé.

Sautant du bureau, et il se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer ?_ Soupire le génie en secouant la tête.

Il reprend ses réflexions et travaille sur l'enregistrement de la conversation téléphonique. C'est mesquin mais il doit trouver un moyen de la faire rester.

§

Mikey s'occupe toute la journée de la façon qu'il préfère : embêter ses frères. D'abord, il va voir Leo pour lui demander de regarder un film avec lui mais ce bourreau de travail lui propose plutôt de méditer en sa compagnie ou de lire un livre !

Il va donc rejoindre Raph dans la salle de musculation pour lui proposer une partie de Street Fighter mais cette brute l'envoi bouler en continuant à soulever de la fonte !

Sachant Donnie trop préoccupé pour se détendre, il s'assoit à sa batterie, déterminé à faire le plus de bruit possible pour faire râler les deux aînés. Peut-être lâcheront-ils leurs occupations pour l'occuper, lui ?

2h plus tard, Mikey tourne en rond en attendant impatiemment que le soleil se couche. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de patrouille ce soir et avait donc prévenu qu'il allait voir April pour lui emprunter des DVD. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait souvent et qui n'éveille pas les soupçons de ses frères.

Dès que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent derrière l'horizon, le benjamin se glisse hors d'une bouche d'égouts et grimpe sur le toit le plus proche. Il a toujours adoré courir sur les toits, c'était moins rapide que dans les souterrains mais, au moins, il respirait l'air si caractéristique de New-York. En plus, April habitant pratiquement au dernier étage de son immeuble, accéder à son appartement était plus facile ainsi.

Lorsqu'il arrive à sa fenêtre, il constate avec déception qu'elle n'est pas là. Peut-être a-t-elle quitté le travail en retard ? Haussant les épaules, il déverrouille rapidement une fenêtre pour se glisser à l'intérieur et attendre sa dulcinée en lui préparant un bon repas. Il ouvre le frigo, les placards et fait l'inventaire de ses victuailles : des œufs, des courgettes, de la salade, du fromage et... Du chocolat.

Son âme de cuisinier crie au scandale alors qu'il lève un sourcil perplexe. Que faire avec ça ? Une idée le fait sourire avec malice et il sort tous les accessoires pour mettre son plan à exécution.

2h plus tard, la table est mise et il sort prudemment son plat du four alors que la porte d'entrée claque.

\- Hello, Sweety !

Un cri lui fait relever la tête. April, la main sur le cœur, tente de reprendre son souffle.

\- Mais ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça !?

Mikey ricane en apportant les assiettes.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Soufflé au fromage et tagliatelles de courgettes. Tu as faim ?

Elle jette sa veste sur le canapé et retire ses bottines avec un gémissement de soulagement.

\- OH oui ! T'es un chef, Angel !

Le couple s'assoit face à face et commence à manger. Michelangelo observe sa petite amie. Il tente de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses angoisses mais April était rentrée beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude...

\- Alors..., commence-t-il négligemment, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle s'arrête un instant, la fourchette à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, alertée par son ton.

\- Hum... Oui. Plutôt mouvementée à vrai dire.

Il hoche la tête, soulagé.

\- D'où ton retard, j'imagine...

April se mord la lèvre inférieure et le cœur de la tortue se serre.

\- Un collègue m'a invité à boire un verre après le travail. En tout bien, tout honneur.

Elle observe sa réaction, anxieuse. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées mais est incapable de lui mentir. Elle le voit se tendre comme un arc, les poings serrés. Il ne la regarde pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

La journaliste se lève de table pour aller s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Elle prend ses gigantesque mains dans les siennes et cherche son regard, qu'il évite. Il a l'impression d'être un enfant ayant besoin d'être rassuré et il déteste ça.

\- Angel...

Il ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase. Il l'embrasse avec la ferveur du désespoir. Il a pris sa décision et ne veut pas se laisser influencer. Il veut juste profiter d'elle, de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de son amour. Il l'entraîne dans la chambre.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il se consacre uniquement à son plaisir. Il la harcèle, faisant en sorte qu'elle n'ait aucun répis jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, enchaînant les orgasmes en lui faisant crier son nom. Il est égoïste, il le sait mais il refuse qu'elle l'oublie. Il veut la marquer de façon indélébile, que son corps n'apprenne à ne reconnaître que lui, qu'il ne réagisse qu'à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, épuisé, il s'écroule contre elle, vaincu par l'orgasme dévastateur qui a finalement eu raison de son ardeur.

§

April met de longues minutes à se remettre de ce marathon de plaisir. Jamais Mikey n'a été aussi passionné, aussi avide d'elle. Elle roule sur le côté pour lui faire face, incapable de se redresser pour le moment. Il est étendu sur sa carapace, les yeux fermés, une main soutient sa tête tandis que l'autre saisit sa main.

\- Mike... Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais.

Il sourit tristement en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le plafond. Sa voix est rauque de ses cris de jouissances. Il a presque réussi à lui provoquer une extinction de voix, cette fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi... C'est pour ça que je vais te rendre ta liberté.

\- Quoi ?

Elle s'assoit de surprise mais il fuit son regard. Il risque de faire marche arrière si elle insiste trop. Il faut qu'il fasse ça rapidement.

\- Tu es une femme magnifique. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurai jamais pensé plaire à quelqu'un comme toi. Mais tu es humaine et je suis une tortue...

\- ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

Sa colère la prend par surprise. Il n'élève jamais la voix, habituellement.

\- Écoutes, soupire-t-il, je veux que tu sortes... Comme ce soir. Que tu ne te prives pas de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

Il s'assoit et se masse la nuque de gêne. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui sorte un truc pareil.

\- Non mais t'as pété un plomb ? Tu me sors ça après m'avoir fait passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie et tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ?

Il se lève et s'habille rapidement, lui tournant le dos. Elle se campe face à lui, indifférente à sa nudité. La colère assombrie son regard gris. Elle a encore les cheveux en bataille. Elle est belle.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, claque-t-elle, furieuse.

Il pose la main sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement. Il cède, bien qu'il sait qu'il le regrettera plus tard.

\- Tu sais, tant que tu ne vois personne, on peut continuer à s'amuser. Mais je m'effacerai, un jour, et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

April fronce les sourcils. "s'amuser" ? Il croit que c'est un jeu, pour elle ?

\- Donc, tu me proposes d'être ta sex-friend jusqu'à ce que je tombe, hypothétiquement, amoureuse d'un homme, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

L'entendre de sa bouche lui fait mal. Mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Je refuse.

Non. Impossible qu'il lui fasse ça. Impossible qu'il le supporte. Impossible qu'elle l'endure. Elle ignore ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête mais elle veut retrouver son innocent et enthousiaste Mikey. Celui qui la fait rire par son assurance loufoque et ses paroles tellement naïves qu'elles en deviennent idiotes. Celui dont le sourire solaire ne se fane jamais... Jusqu'à récemment.

Mais, devant son attitude farouche, le regard de Mikey se durcit et sa voix baisse de plusieurs tons, se faisant menaçante.

\- C'est ça ou rien. La balle est dans ton camp.

Assommée, elle le regarde disparaître par sa fenêtre à une vitesse fulgurante.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?


	18. A bientôt

_La situation est délicate._

Voilà ce que chacun se disait.

§

Raphaël et Leonardo reviennent vers le repère, côte à côte. Raphaël soupire. Il en a assez de cette situation. Il déteste cacher des choses à ses frères et Leonardo, prônant et revendiquant son honneur sans faille, devrait le comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie?

La voix du leader est basse pour éviter la réverbération du son à travers les tunnels. La tête brûlée s'arrête et attend que son frère l'imite et se tourne vers lui pour parler. Son regard a une lueur de désespoir. La dernière fois qu'il a vu ce regard, il était enfermé dans une cage de verre, à deux doigts de mourir.

\- Je déteste leur mentir. Je déteste devoir me cacher. Leo ... On se cache déjà du reste du monde. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ?

L'aîné soupire en regardant ses pieds. Il réfléchit. Pas à ce que vient de dire son petit frère ; plutôt à la manière de lui parler sans provoquer une dispute. Raphaël danse d'un pied sur l'autre en se massant la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression d'être un gamin quémandant une sucette. Il déteste ça.

\- Il est hors de question de détruire notre famille en lançant une telle bombe, Raph'.

L'océan de ses yeux ne quittent pas l'émeraude des siens, les défiant de se rebeller. Le cadet serre les poings et avance brusquement vers son grand frère, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son plastron.

\- Don est avec Cass' et Mikey concrétise avec April. Ils ne seront pas jaloux pas plus qu'ils ne nous jugeront. Ce sont nos frères, Fearless, ce n'est pas juste de leur cacher.

Leo est stupéfait par la voix douce et rassurante du colosse. Il s'attendait à un déferlement de colère, pas à une inondation de douceur. Plus leur relation avance et plus le chef redécouvre son frère sous un jour nouveau. Il admire son courage mais déplore sa naïveté.

\- Le problème est là, Raph', nous sommes **frères**. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'homosexualité : on parle d'inceste, là !

Le ninja rouge plisse les yeux en penchant la tête d'un côté.

\- Oh, je vois..., commence-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Le grand Fearless a peur de perdre sa place. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, répond Leo d'une voix glaçante.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le rebelle reprend sa route, heurtant l'épaule de son vis-à-vis en le dépassant.

\- Tu as peur, Leo. Et tu préfères préserver ta sécurité plutôt que notre relation.

§

Étendue sur le lit de son petit ami, Cassandre se repasse en boucle leur dernière conversation. Ou plutôt leur absence de conversation. Qu'est-ce que lui a dit sa tante? Pourquoi s'est-il mis en colère? Elle n'avait pas osé faire demi-tour en entendant le choc d'un objet lourd contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir ainsi. Elle veut garder en mémoire le Don aimant et éperdu de désir pour elle. Elle se dit qu'elle est égoïste mais si elle doit partir, elle ne veut pas que ce soit sur une si mauvaise vision. Elle espère de tout cœur que son génial amant aura une idée tout aussi géniale pour la laisser rester avec eux.

Une légère caresse sur ses cheveux la tire du sommeil où elle avait plongé inconsciemment. Le sourire triste de Donatello lui serre le cœur. Elle l'attire contre elle. Elle veut profiter de sa tortue au maximum.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps?

\- 5h, environ.

Il inverse leur position et s'étend sur sa carapace pour permettre à Cassandre de se lover au creux de ses bras. Il sent ses larmes mouiller son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle. J'aurai dû te le dire tout de suite mais j'ai eu peur. Je me disais que si je laissais l'avion partir sans moi, tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me garder avec toi.

La jeune fille sent son corps massif être secoué d'un rire silencieux. Elle se redresse, intriguée, pour le voir rire, sa main couvre son visage, ses lunettes rafistolées sur son front.

\- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents, murmure-t-il. J'avais peur que tu ne saches pas comment m'annoncer que tu voulais partir ...

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Ouais ..., soupire-t-il. Tellement idiot que j'ai passé des heures à chercher des trucs sur la vie de ta tante, juste pour me convaincre qu'il fallait que tu restes.

Il détourne le regard face à l'air inquisiteur de l'humaine. Elle va le détester maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Cassandre se recouche contre lui sans dire un mot.

\- Elle est irréprochable, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Elle a une bonne situation, tu seras heureuse avec elle.

Le ninja retient un sifflement de douleur lorsque les ongles de l'adolescente s'enfoncent dans son bras alors qu'elle se redresse pour venir s'asseoir sur son abdomen. Son regard le transperce violemment, ne lui offrant aucune échappatoire.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit? énonce-t-elle froidement. Je prend ce putain d'avion, je pars à des milliers de kilomètres et tu ne feras rien pour me retenir!

Il s'assoit en la maintenant contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou, respire profondément son odeur enivrante et le parsème de baisers légers. Elle se débat mais c'est comme s'il ne s'en apercevait pas.

\- Je t'aime.

La jeune fille se fige. Ces trois petits mots la cueillent comme une gifle. Les lui a-t-il déjà dit? A ce moment, elle est incapable de s'en souvenir. Elle sait qu'il aime, qu'il tient à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait, probablement. Il le lui a déjà dit, à demi-mots, timidement. Jamais de manière aussi directe.

\- C'est pour ça, continue-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, que tu dois partir. Pour que tu aies un avenir, un métier, une vie sociale. Je ne peux (et ne veux) pas te voir dépérir dans ces tunnels. Tu vaux tellement plus que ça ...

\- Don ...

\- Nous resterons en contact par mail, par téléphone, par visioconférence, si tu veux. Mais ne reviens pas avant de pouvoir vivre comme tu le souhaites à New-York. Je ne l'accepterai pas.

La gorge serrée, Cassandre ne peut qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, ses larmes dévalant ses joues sans pouvoir les en empêcher.

§

April regardait pour la centième fois son portable. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Mikey a agir de la sorte et à rompre avec elle sans qu'aucun indice ne puisse la mettre sur la voie. Ça semblait être le fruit d'une longue réflexion silencieuse et solitaire. Elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Qui est-il pour prendre une telle décision seule ? Elle avait son mot à dire là-dessus. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, foi d'O'Neil !

 **[Hey, Sweety ! on se voit ce soir ?]**

 **[Désolé, Frangine, pas ce soir. Je te texte bientôt.]**

Frangine. _Frangine_ ? il a osé l'appeler frangine !

La jeune femme boue intérieurement. Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

 **[T'as intérêt à ramener ta carapace vite-fait avant que je vienne te chercher.]**

3h plus tard, toujours aucune réponse. Elle a des envies de meurtre. Elle se lève, enfile sa veste jaune et prend ses clés. Elle s'apprête à sortir lorsque 3 coups sont tapés à sa fenêtre. Le regard fixé sur le reptile de l'autre côté de sa vitre, elle claque violemment sa porte d'entrée. Elle croise les bras, les mâchoires serrées, alors qu'il enjambe la fenêtre avec agilité.

Michelangelo, mal à l'aise, se balance sur ses pieds en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Sa voix glaciale claque comme un fouet. Le ninja s'agite d'autant plus.

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, répond-il, penaud.

4 pas. 1 coup. 2 grognements de douleurs.

 _Merde ! Ce grand con m'a bousillé la main !_

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu mal, Michelangelo juge plus sage de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il se masse la mâchoire tout en la regardant secouer sa main avec une grimace.

\- Je le mérite.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La journaliste se détourne de lui pour aller prendre un sac de haricots verts dans son congélateur et de le poser sur sa main. Elle se retourne et sursaute violemment en heurtant le plastron de la tortue. Il prend sa main et écarte le sac pour l'examiner. Les jointures sont rouges et légèrement gonflées mais ne semblent pas cassées. Il soupire.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Quoi ?

Mikey ouvre ses grands yeux bleus avec étonnement. April va s'affaler dans le canapé, son poing toujours enveloppé dans ses haricots congelés en train de se perdre. Elle lève sur lui un regard de reproche.

\- Je m'en fou que tu sois désolé. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul et de me laisser sur le carreau. Pas sur ce sujet.

Le ninja sort ses nunchakus pour jongler nerveusement avec. Il savait que se confronter à elle serait difficile, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir ce soir.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Un regard noir le stoppe. Ce petit bout de femme est plus terrifiant que Raph' avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Oh si, je comprend très bien. Tu as une trouille bleue que je te quitte pour un humain alors tu prends les devant en "m'autorisant" à rencontrer quelqu'un. Sauf que le jour où ça arrivera, tu t'en mordras les doigts, Mike.

En soupirant, le ninja s'installe à côté de l'humaine et l'attire contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et inspirant profondément son odeur.

\- Je sais. Mais si ça te rend heureuse alors je pourrais l'endurer...

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, glousse-t-elle à la sensation de son souffle sur son cou.

Ils regardent un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre. La main d'April va mieux et elle s'est endormi contre lui. Il a envie d'elle et il sait qu'elle accepterait facilement de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Mais non, il ne doit pas brouiller les pistes. Il doit garder ses distances et faire une rupture franche sinon, elle ne fera jamais l'effort de se projeter autrement qu'avec lui.

Silencieusement, le ninja éteint la télé, porte l'humaine jusqu'à son lit et la borde. Il s'apprête à partir quand une petite main s'enroule autour de la sienne.

\- Reste, marmonne April dans un demi-sommeil.

Il sourit et lui embrasse le front.

\- Une prochaine fois, princesse. A bientôt.

Elle grogne sa désapprobation mais il a déjà disparu, refermant la fenêtre avec précaution, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Comme un fantôme veillant dans l'ombre.

\- Abruti, marmonne-t-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau.

§

Ces deux jours étaient passés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Donatello et Cassandre avaient passé la majeur partie du temps entre le laboratoire, offrant une plus grande intimité que la chambre, et les préparatifs du voyage. L'avion doit partir de l'aéroport de Newark à minuit et demi pour arriver à Paris aux environs de 13H30.

L'horaire permettrait au couple de se dire au revoir comme il se doit. Maigre consolation pour l'humaine qui voit ce départ comme un déchirement. Après avoir perdu sa mère et vu sa famille détruite puis tuée, elle doit non seulement quitter son petit-ami reptilien, les frères et le père de ce dernier qui étaient devenus une véritable famille, mais également fuir ses racines pour emménager dans un pays où elle ne connait ni la langue, ni les coutumes.

 _Ça va être un véritable cauchemar..._

Un soupir accablant s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille ferme définitivement son sac. L'enregistrement de ses bagages ne prendra pas une éternité : toutes ses affaires tiennent dans un sac de sport. Dans la salle de bain, elle va récupérer sa lentille de contact fabriquée par Donnie. Elle s'apprête à la mettre mais elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle n'en a plus besoin pour l'instant : sa tante a exactement la même particularité qu'elle alors aucune représailles ou jugement n'est à craindre. Et, qui sait, peut-être que les français seront plus tolérants ?

Les grandes mains de sa tortue s'enroulent autour de ses hanches. Elle a appris à ne plus sursauter lorsqu'il se glisse derrière elle ainsi, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il plante un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et l'observe dans le miroir. L'inquiétude tire ses traits : il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Tout comme elle.

\- Il va falloir y aller. Ça va ?

Cassandre hausse les épaules.

\- Il faut bien...

§

A l'autre bout du repère, Raphaël va rejoindre Leonardo, buvant un thé à la cuisine.

\- Donnie dit que Cassandre est prête. On part bientôt.

Le leader hoche la tête, le nez dans sa tasse. Ils n'ont pas ré-abordé le sujet de leur coming-out. Après tout, Mikey avait avouer être dans une impasse avec April. Cette dernière semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison quelconque mais impossible de faire parler le benjamin, d'habitude si prolixe.

\- Tout va revenir à la normale, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du chef est étrangement basse. Il se lève pour sortir mais Raphaël lui barre la route. L'aîné soupire. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se batte contre lui. Ne peut-il pas aller dans son sens au moins une fois ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Une véritable question transperce dans la voix bourrue du ninja aux saïs. Leo secoue la tête. Non, il n'a aucune envie que sa relation avec Raphaël redevienne aussi chaotique qu'avant. Deux bras puissants le plaque contre son compagnon dans une accolade virile. Il y répond et sourit, soulagé.

\- Merci, Raph'.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, tu paieras ma frustration bientôt.

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et Raphaël sort en lui décochant un sourire carnassier. Le leader rit :

\- Ouais, bientôt...

§

 _Finalement, nous y voilà..._

Cassandre et les frères sont dans le Shellraiser, le van que Donatello a customisé. Il reste environ 4 heures avant le départ mais le génie voulait à tout pris qu'elle enregistre ses bagages le plus tôt possible... Pour passer inaperçu, ils se sont garés à une bonne distance de l'aéroport, très fréquenté.

\- Tu as un peu de marche, désolé. Retrouves-nous sur le toit après l'enregistrement, nous serons tranquille.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et sort du véhicule tel un robot. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que dans quelques heures, elle sera dans le ciel, s'éloignant de son foyer pour une durée indéterminée. Mais elle reviendra. Peu importe combien de temps ça lui prendrait : Don sera fier d'elle.

Elle passe la première à l'enregistrement, évitant ainsi la foule, puis la sécurité sans problème majeur. Enfin débarrassée des formalités, avec 3 heures d'avance sur le départ de l'avion, l'adolescente se glisse discrètement par les escaliers pour accéder au toit. Le soleil vient à peine de se coucher que 4 silhouettes se détachent des ombres. Leur capacité à dissimuler leur corps massif avec tant de facilité a toujours été un mystère pour elle.

Étonnamment, c'est Leo qui fait le premier un pas vers elle. Maladroitement, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui glisse un tanto dans la main. Le sortant du fourreau, elle constate que la lame est gravée d'un symbole qu'elle reconnait : l'idéogramme qu'ils ont tous sur leur carapace, signifiant "famille".

\- Sois prudente et préviens-nous si le clan des foots revient à la charge.

Elle a à peine le temps de hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il s'éloigne, rapidement remplacé par Mikey qui l'étreint à l'étouffer.

\- Fais attention à toi, Honey... Tiens, je t'ai fait une compil' pour l'avion.

Il lui fait un petit sourire en lui glissant un vieux lecteur MP3 dans la main.

\- Merci, Mikey. Veilles sur ces 3 rabats-joie pour moi, ok ?

Un sourire illumine ses traits.

\- Comptes-sur moi !

Une énorme paluche le tire par la carapace pour l'écarter. Un éclair rouge la plaque contre lui brièvement puis l'écarte pour plonger son regard dans le sien, sérieux comme la mort.

\- N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris.

L'adolescente opine en souriant doucement. Son soleil, son protecteur ne sera plus là pour veiller sur elle. Des larmes lui brûlent les yeux mais elle les retient. Pour lui. Il sait qu'il ne les supportera pas.

Il s'écarte d'elle sans un mot de plus. En une seconde, les trois tortues étaient parties, laissant Donatello planté face à elle, silencieux.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'approche et le prend dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, de toute sa minuscule force d'humaine. Il répond à son étreinte, la soulevant de terre avec facilité pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes sans avoir besoin de se pencher.

Lorsqu'il la relâche, il essuie de son énorme pouce les larmes qui lui ont échappées. Il pose son front contre le sien, la tristesse dans son regard la secoue profondément.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa peur serre le coeur de l'humaine tant elle fait écho à la sienne. Elle s'écarte de lui, un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin aux lèvres.

\- On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Qu'il soit une tortue géante n'est qu'un détail.

C'est bête mais cela le fait rire. Elle saisit son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Don. Non seulement je ne t'oublierai pas, mais je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. Je te le promets.

Son ton solennel fait battre son coeur abîmé. A-t-il le droit d'y croire ? Et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, là-bas ? Reviendrait-elle tout de même ? Même s'il est, encore une fois, égoïste, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'enchaîner à cette vague promesse :

\- Je t'attendrai. Même si ça doit te prendre 10 ou 20 ans, je serai là.

Un éclair de lucidité passe soudain dans son regard métallique. Il se met à fouiller ses sacoches avec frénésie et pousse un cri de joie en en sortant un objet.

\- Tiens, je t'ai fait ça.

Cassandre prend l'objet avec délicatesse et l'observe attentivement. Cela ressemble à une montre mais jamais elle n'en a vu de semblable.

\- C'est une montre holographique avec logiciel de reconnaissance vocal, caméra et mouchard intégré.

\- Mouchard ? questionne l'humaine, un sourcil relevé.

\- Ouais..., marmonne timidement le génie. C'est pas pour te surveiller, seulement au cas où... Tu as juste à appuyer sur ce bouton rouge et j'aurais ta position.

La jeune fille s'amuse de sa gêne. Et continue :

\- Et avec ce super gadget, on peut communiquer ?

Un sourire malin aux lèvres, le ninja violet passe en revue toutes les fonctionnalités de sa montre. Il la synchronise à son propre communicateur holographique pour qu'ils puissent échanger photos, vidéo, appels et visio-conférences. Assis sur le bord du toit, les amoureux sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensembles. L'heure du départ se rapproche à grand pas et Donatello sent Cassandre s'accrocher de plus en plus désespérément à lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

Prenant l'initiative, il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène jusqu'à la porte du toit. Il la repose délicatement et s'éloigne d'un pas pour ne pas être tenté de la retenir.

\- L'embarquement va bientôt commencer... Il faut que tu y ailles.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescente s'apprête à passer la porte lorsqu'elle hésite. Elle tourne son regard vairon vers lui. Le ninja la fixe de ses grands yeux tristes. Elle le voit serrer les poings et remarque les muscles saillants de sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle se précipite sur lui, sautant à son cou pour sceller leurs lèvres une dernière fois.

\- Ça va me manquer, soupire-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Je reviens vite.

\- A bientôt, alors, se force-t-il à sourire.

\- Oui. A bientôt.

Un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, une porte se ferme dans un claquement sinistre.

\- Tu me manques déjà, murmure le mutant.

Il reste longtemps sur ce toit. Grâce à ses lunettes, il voit l'humaine traverser le pont d'embarquement, monter dans l'avion et s'installer côté hublot. Après de longues minutes, le bruit assourdissant des moteurs retentit, puis l'appareil avance sur la piste de décollage. Lorsqu'il prend de l'élan et commence à redresser le nez, Donatello, les yeux fixés sur le hublot, constate que l'engin va passer presque au-dessus de lui. Il devrait bouger et se cacher mais il ne le fait pas. Il voit la femme qu'il aime le regarder, la main posée sur le verre comme un signe d'adieu. Il lève la main pour la saluer alors que l'avion le survole.

Le génie finit par rejoindre ses frères, la mine sombre. Aucun d'eux ne prononce les fatidiques paroles rassurantes qui l'auraient immanquablement fait craquer. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout est revenu à la normale.

\- Hey, les gars, commence Raphaël. Et si on allait casser du Foot pour leur annoncer notre retour ?

Les quatre frères s'échangent des sourires carnassiers. Même s'ils ont découvert de nouvelles facettes de leur personnalité ; même si l'amour les a séparé puis rendus plus forts. Au fond, rien n'a vraiment changé : ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-même. Donatello fait vrombir le moteur en démarrant en trombe.

\- New-York, nous voilà !

FIN

 **Hello les gens ! Hey oui, c'est la fin ! C'est un peu triste mais je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à la terminer ! J'aurai aimé faire un happy end mais, comme ça se passe entre les deux films, il fallait que tout colle avec le début du deuxième...**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'avais envie de faire un petit bonus en remixant certaines scènes du 2ème film à ma sauce. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse ! Merci 1000 fois d'avoir lu cette fic et dites-moi si elle vous a plu (ou pas !) et s'il y a des défauts (ou pas ?) !**

 **PS : j'ai appris par hasard durant l'écriture de ce dernier chapitre que ma mère avait voulu m'appeler Cassandre avant de changer d'avis ! C'est étrange d'avoir finalement choisi ce prénom pour mon héroïne afin qu'elle vivre des aventures avec mes tortues préférées !**

 **1 000 baisers !**


End file.
